


Casanova

by Minos_TT



Series: ON Paro [5]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

“他长得不高，但很结实，二头肌硬得像石头一样。他的皮肤是橄榄色的，肩膀上有一个倒钩形状的纹身，像是鹰爪，非常精致。他请我喝了杯龙舌兰，柠檬味很重，我不喜欢，他说他车里有好酒，我就跟他去了停车场。后来的事我就记不清了。”  
红发女子端起纸杯喝了口茶水，她的指甲很短，黑色甲油已经斑斑驳驳，尤其是食指，缺了一大块。也许是一下子说了太多的话，她很快将水喝尽了，然后把沾着唇印的空纸杯往前一推，啧了啧嘴，又一次开口了。  
“我能再要一杯吗，警官？”  
横山停下记录的动作，抬起头来。面前的女子向他讨好地笑笑，嘴角向上扬起，饱满的下唇微微突出，像是在邀吻，乍看之下很是迷人。但横山注意到她的唇膏已经褪色，眼线也晕了开来，鼻梁上有一块脱落的皮肤，这些都让她的吸引力大打折扣。  
“警官？”  
“我去给你换杯热的。”横山站起来，拿走了桌上那只空纸杯。他的口齿不甚清晰，像是含了口水，与他平时清亮的嗓音很不相同。  
横山走出笔录室，小心翼翼地将门带上，转身便对上了站在走廊中央的藤堂，没有波澜的黑色眼睛配上藤堂面无表情的脸，竟有些吓人。  
“藤堂，说过多少次了，别突然站在别人身后。”横山责备道。  
“前辈，这次又是什么？”藤堂好像没有听见横山的话，她伸手接过后者手中的纸杯，轻轻压瘪了，然后放进早已准备好的透明证物袋中。  
“中等身材的肌肉男，有个鹰爪纹身。”横山回答，迈开步子往走廊尽头走去，藤堂很快跟了上来，落后横山一步，既能听见他说话又不显得目中无人。  
“还是没有任何相同之处啊。”藤堂自言自语道。  
“有倒奇怪了。”横山在饮水机前停下，重新抽出一个纸杯，倒满了热水，又扔进一个茶包，“那女的要喝水，你给送过去，顺便确认一下她的联系方式，然后就让她回去吧，这笔录没必要再做下去了。”  
“我去送水，那前辈你呢？”  
“当然是去查案了。”横山说话间已经走上了台阶，他的脚步很快，没一会儿就消失在了楼梯间，藤堂只来得及听到他含糊的尾音，“我很忙的——”  
搜查一课厚田组唯一的女性警员重重地叹了口气，回答她的只有走廊上空荡荡的回音。

====================================================

四楼的空调开得很大，最近进入了闷热的梅雨期，只需在室外待上几分钟便会出一身汗，衬衫被汗水沾湿，贴在黏糊糊的皮肤表面，被空调的凉风一吹，冷得人浑身发抖。  
横山抹了把额头的汗珠，闷热的天气好像把所有人的懒虫都逼了出来，整个四楼静悄悄的，下午一点的警局却安静得仿佛深夜，横山只能听见自己的脚步声，皮鞋敲击在潮湿的地面，滑溜溜的，发出咕叽的声音。  
扫黄组位于走廊尽头的办公室是整个楼层唯一有人气的地方。门是新近油漆的，呈现出鲜亮的米色，刺鼻的油漆味儿让横山皱起了眉头。他走过去正待敲门，却被办公室内传出的声音吸引了注意力。  
那是几声压抑而模糊的呻吟，像是含了口痰，横山分辨出呻吟应该来自两个不同的人，似乎是一男一女，女性的声音有些沙，但明亮的音色十分具有女性特点。呻吟过后便是几句含糊不清的交谈，横山听不清内容，但他很快发现内容并不重要，因为接下来响起了啧啧的水声和肉体互相撞击的声音。单调的啪啪声持续了好一会儿，横山再也不愿听下去，于是便用力砸了砸门。  
室内传来一声哐当的巨响，像是椅子翻倒的声音，刚才让人尴尬的动静也戛然而止了。一阵急促的脚步声越来越近，大门很快便打开了。  
“哪位？”  
丸山边揉膝盖边龇牙咧嘴地说，他依靠在门框上，眉头由于疼痛而纠结在了一起。  
“我找村上巡查。”横山回答，对丸山丰富的表情早就见怪不怪了。  
“是横山巡查长啊，您好。”丸山咳嗽了一声，像个乖乖听话的学生那样挺直了背脊，摔疼了的右边膝盖一时伸不直，只好向外阔，像只可笑的螃蟹。  
“村上不在吗？”横山点点头，权当是回应了丸山的问好，他往前凑了凑，试图越过丸山宽阔的肩去看室内的情况。  
“村上君午休去了。”丸山回答，侧过身，给横山让出一条路，“要不要进来等？估计也快回来了。”  
横山别无他法，若不进去等，他就得去对付楼下那个浓妆艳抹的女郎了。虽然这么说很失礼，但横山对她是性侵受害者的事实一点都不意外。  
“那我就打扰了。”横山说，走进狭小的办公室。丸山麻利地关上门，又拉过一张椅子，这是张舒适的办公椅，与其他椅子都不一样，坐垫是薰衣草色的，橡胶一样的材质看上去十分清凉，还有一个与之相配的紫色条纹靠垫。  
“这是村上君的椅子，他平时都不让我们坐的。”丸山示意横山坐下，他这话真够奇怪的，似乎笃定村上不会介意横山坐自己的椅子。丸山的苹果肌很圆，下巴有颗痣，笑起来会歪向一边，让他显得十分可亲。横山怀疑进入扫黄组的必要条件就是有一张讨人喜欢的笑脸。  
“要不要来点茶？这儿有甘菊茶、薄荷茶、乌龙茶和绿茶。”丸山不知从哪里掏出一只马克杯，“还是说你习惯喝咖啡？”  
“不用麻烦了，你该干什么就干什么去吧。”横山摆摆手，天气太热，他连喝饮料的心情都没有，就算这里的空调开得大也不顶事，也许是他另有心事吧。  
丸山低低嘟囔了一句，横山听不清他在说什么，只是隐约听见了“村上”两个字，不过这很可能是他的幻想。丸山慢吞吞地挪回自己的座位，翻墙倒柜了一番，终于从抽屉最里面抽出一根扭曲的耳机线。他先是吹去了上面的灰尘，然后才插进了耳机插孔。从横山的角度能看到丸山的屏幕，后者重新按了播放，屏幕上一对纠缠的男女继续着活塞运动，怪不得刚才在门外听到了令人尴尬的呻吟。话说回来，丸山也太不注意了，播放AV都不知道插个耳机。  
横山无事可干，他仔细观察起面前的办公桌，以此来打发等待的无聊时光。办公桌被收拾得井井有条，文件都分门别类地装进文件夹，不同颜色的标签代表了不同的种类，红色是被害者资料，蓝色是结案报告，黄色是待回复的性骚扰报案，绿色的则是报销单据，大部分是酒吧水单，也有几张网购小票（假发、睫毛膏、两双高跟凉鞋等等）。村上的办公桌找不到任何装饰，文具和事务性物品让它看上去少了些人情味，这点倒与横山像。当然横山只是没时间考虑装饰的事，而村上则是不想给别人看透自己的机会。  
无论村上是怎么想的，丸山肯定不同意他的观点。丸山的办公桌堆满了各种与工作无关的玩意儿，多肉盆栽的花盆是汽车造型的，几支花儿斜插在蓝色半透明花瓶中，光是相框就有五个，桌角甚至还有一套造型各异的猫造型玩偶。丸山似乎没发现横山正盯着自己的方向看，他戴着耳机，背部拱了起来，时不时拖动一下进度条。  
丸山堆得满满的办公桌上有一样东西吸引了横山的注意，一小段闪着银光的金属，大概有横山食指两节关节那么长，粗细则与他的小指相同。那是颗大口径冲锋枪弹壳。  
横山刚想开口问问那颗弹壳的来历，办公室的门就被不客气地撞开了。  
“我回来了……Yoko，呃，横山君怎么在这儿？”  
村上见到横山，吃了一惊，脱了一半的外套耷拉在肩头，圆眼睛瞪得更大了，一缕来不及压平的棕发翘了起来，简直太可爱了。横山想，嘴角不自觉地扬了起来。  
“那个强奸犯又作案了，我刚录完最新受害人的笔录。”横山站了起来，帮村上脱下外套，顺手搭在椅背上。  
“这是第几个了？”村上嘟囔了一句，径自坐了下来，“你特地来告诉我这个消息的？等了很久吗？”  
“没多久。”横山耸耸肩，意味深长地瞄了眼村上的办公桌，“况且我自有打发时间的办法。”  
“怎么连杯水都没给你？”村上故意忽略了横山的眼神，他用力蹬了蹬腿，办公椅向丸山的方向滑去，“喂！Maru！你的礼貌都被吃进肚子了吗！是不是要给你上一节待人接物课？”  
“哎呦，信酱，别扯我头发。”丸山捂住头顶，由于戴着耳机，他一直没发现村上回来了，“我问了，是横山君自己说不需要的嘛。”  
村上哼了一声，再次扯了扯丸山的卷毛，也许是真疼，后者的脸都皱成了一团。  
丸山在横山面前总是称村上为“村上君”，有时也会叫一句“村上前辈”，刚才的那句“信酱”应该是无意为之，但这并不意味着横山的吃味会少一分。  
村上终于欺负够了丸山，他就这么坐在办公椅上，脚底用力，办公椅的滚轮十分灵活，一下子就来到了角落的橱柜边。村上伸直手臂，掏出一瓶苏打水扔给横山。  
“照顾不周，横山君别介意啊。”村上说。  
饮料瓶还很凉手，透过半透明的绿色玻璃，能看见不断上涌的细小气泡，光看就感到一阵凉意。横山迫不及待地拧开瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟喝了起来，苏打水浇灭了胃中的烧灼感，再打个嗝，这才觉得舒服了。  
“好了，这下能舒舒服服地谈事儿了。”村上挪了回来，打开一本贴着紫色标签的文件夹，随后撑起下巴，抬眼望向横山，指尖轻轻敲击着节奏，似乎在等待横山开口。  
横山被夺了椅子，只好斜靠在桌沿，两条长腿交叠着向外伸直，脚尖正好抵在了村上的脚踝。  
“三周以来的第五个了，平均每四天就有一个新受害者。”横山说，“这次是个喜欢泡吧的无业游民。”  
“这么说，又回到了高危人群。”村上在文件上写下了无业游民几个字，之前还有四行文字，分别是‘陪酒女’、‘大学院生’、‘秘书科OL’和‘饮食店老板娘’。  
“所有受害者的职业都不一样，年龄差距也大，就目前所知情况来看，找不到任何交集。”横山说了下去，“不过她们倒是无一例外地愿意报警，这点倒是很像。”  
村上沉吟了一下，照理说，强奸案不该由搜查一课插手，但无奈发生次数太过频繁，已经引起了媒体的注意，高层迫于压力，只能派出破案能力最强的搜查一课，而厚田组由于上一次的竹本案，一直处于赋闲状态，这份苦差事自然落到了他们头上。当然了，无论是杀人还是强奸，伸张正义的目的都是一样的。  
“这次的被害人是怎么形容犯人的？”  
“中等身材，肌肉发达，肤色较深，肩膀上有一个鹰爪样子的倒钩纹身。”  
村上噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“我的天，这姑娘的想象力也太丰富了。”村上好不容易才止住笑，“照之前的作案手法，所有被害人体内都检测出了GHB，就是俗称的迷奸药。那种情况下怎么可能会把细节记得那么清楚？”  
“所以我连素描都没让她做。”横山耸耸肩，努力不去想为什么村上会对摄入GHB后产生的反应一清二楚。  
“之前的供词有说犯人是一个模特身材的帅哥，也有说他是个微胖的中年绅士，每一份证词都完全对不上号。”村上翻了翻手中的文件，搜查一课没有侦查强奸案的经验，而他恰好颇有对付强奸犯的心得，经厚田首肯，以外援形式参与此次搜查。  
“会不会犯人根本就不止一个？”事到如今，横山也只能得出这个结论了。  
“可能性很小。”村上摇摇头，“强奸犯与杀人犯是一样的，都有相对固定的作案手法。就这个案子而言，用来迷奸被害者的药物成分相同，而她们在受害前都去过酒吧，这足以说明犯人是同一个。犯人外貌上一无所获，只能从其他角度寻找突破口了。”  
“这就是那个新闻里的强奸案？”丸山也凑了过来，“电视台做了一小时特辑，还给犯人取了个名字叫卡萨诺瓦。”  
“横山君，搜查一课的公关管理不到位啊。”村上皱着眉说，“不该给强奸犯取这样浪漫的名字，这样反而会让他更嚣张，况且可能会引起某些女士的‘冒险精神’。”  
横山无缘无故被斥责了一番，当下便有些无奈。媒体怎么报道岂是他能左右的？难道要直接打电话给电视台，让他们别把给连环强奸犯取好听的名字？  
“这次的受害人去了哪家酒吧？”村上没再继续取名的话题，而是摊开一张地图，上面已经用图钉标识出了几个地址，虽然都集中在某区，但每两个地点相距较远，从分布上无法确定犯人的所在。  
“这儿，Club Azul。”横山用指了指地图上某点，那是两条小路汇聚的十字路口，不远处就是电车铁轨。  
村上在横山刚才指出的地方钉下一个图钉。  
“好像越离越远了呢。”村上自言自语道，指尖按顺序轻抚过每一颗图钉，在地图上画了半个圆。  
“什么？”  
“这次的酒吧已经处于红灯区边缘，离上一个作案地点直线距离大概有……”村上用手指比了比，“4公里多一些？不觉得犯人的作案区域越来越大了么？”  
横山点点头。确实如此，第一和第二个受害人光顾的酒吧离得很近，不会超过1公里，而第三个则相距3公里左右，从图钉的分布来看，犯人的作案区域正不断往红灯区外围扩张。比如最新受害人光顾的酒吧Azul，离电车铁轨已经非常近，铁轨之外就隶属于另一区管辖，那儿意外地是个环境不错的居民区，仿西式设计的一层或两层老式公寓。无论是妓女还是毒贩，都遵守着约定俗成的规矩，不会到铁轨另一边揽客。  
“如果下次作案地点在铁轨之外，那犯人就很可能不是本地出身。”村上得出了结论，但脸上的表情却一点放松的迹象也没有，“不过这就得等下一个受害者出现了。”  
“DNA检查怎么样呢？”丸山插了一句，“强奸很多都是惯犯，可能之前有案底。”  
“犯人很小心，每次都用安全套，也比较注意不留下口水之类的样本，完整的DNA检验有困难。我们只在第四个受害人指甲里找到一些皮肤组织，但不在任何罪案数据库内。”横山回答，搜查一课怎么会想不到DNA检验的方法？但检验结果却不尽如人意，对搜查几乎没有帮助。  
“这倒是不常见呢。”丸山说，看了村上一眼，似乎在征求后者的意见，“迷奸我们见得多了，手法这么干净的还是第一次遇到。”  
“受害人体内的GHB药物都是怎么摄入的？”村上换了个话题，“现在泡吧的女士对来路不明的饮料戒心都很重，但很少怀疑酒保，犯人伪装成酒保的可能性很大。”  
“当然了，口服是最有可能的情况。不过事后我们去检查过每家酒吧的餐具，没有发现GHB之类的药物残留。”横山又灌了一口苏打水，丰富的气泡让他有种在喝啤酒的感觉。  
“当然不可能有了，GHB是水溶的，冲冲水就没了。”村上叹了口气，“你们倒是可以查一查GHB的种类，看看犯人是从哪儿拿的货。”  
“查了，鉴证科说是混合药物，不是常见的配方，也不知道市面上哪些家伙在卖。”  
“这好办，”村上拍了拍手，指了指一边的丸山，“Maru正好认识个鉴证专家，是吧？”  
“呃？”突然被点名的丸山吓了一跳，猛地从椅子上弹跳起来，脚背不甚撞到了桌角，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，“什么鉴证专家？”  
“就是你那个同社团的老友嘛。”村上向他挤挤眼睛，“我的某个情报来源说，你每周都要跟人家去喝一杯，下次你就趁机拜托他分析分析呗。”  
丸山涨红了脸，突出的颌骨让他看上去就像一只熟透的苹果。在横山的印象里，丸山与村上一样，是个厚脸皮，导致他认为加入扫黄组的第二个条件就是拥有城墙一样厚的脸皮。村上才不过说了两句，就让丸山窘成这幅模样，纵然是对八卦不感兴趣的横山，也被挑起了兴趣。  
“既然这样，就麻烦丸山君了。”横山说，把丸山面前最后一级台阶也撤走了。  
“信酱……”丸山可怜兮兮地揉搓着手指，眼神有意无意地瞥了瞥桌上的空弹壳，“拜托他倒是可以啦，但你千万别在小涉面前提这个。”  
“不提可以，就看你伺候得怎么样了。”村上翘起了二郎腿，好整以暇地说，脸上的笑容恶作剧意味十足，“中午我吃得太腻了，现在想喝咖啡。”  
“曼特宁手冲咖啡，马上！”丸山飞奔出了办公室，哒哒的脚步声很快消失在了走廊尽头。  
“他倒是跑得快。”横山感叹道，“一定是平时给你跑腿练的吧。”  
“怎么可能，我可没那么无情。”村上伸了个懒腰，“Maru以前是田径队的，所以才跑得快。”  
“你又抓住人家的把柄了？”  
村上歪过头，无辜地眨了眨眼。要不是横山太了解他，一定会被他这幅刻意为之的可爱表情骗住。  
“什么把柄，别说得这么难听。他最近跟Subaru处得不错，我总要关心关心吧。”  
横山这才反应过来刚才丸山口中的“小涉”就是那个一脸凶相的涉谷。怪不得丸山桌上会出现弹壳。  
“再说了，不把他支开，岂不是枉费你特意来找我？”村上说着，慢吞吞地站了起来，一把勾住横山的脖子，亲吻了后者的脸颊。  
我来找你的目的可没这么下流。横山心想，但他还没不解风情到拒绝送上门来的美人儿。身材高大的巡查长顺势搂住村上，在柔韧的腰侧轻轻捏了几把。  
村上裂开嘴笑了，露出全部的虎牙。

====================================================

初夏时分，入夜后仍有几分凉意，郊区就更是如此了。位于小镇边缘的双层公寓亮着灯，仿维多利亚式的设计让它看上去清新可人，也许与门前的一小片花圃不无关系。  
“放着我洗吧。”大仓说，手脚麻利地收拾起餐桌来。  
“不是说好的嘛，你做饭，我洗碗。”安田一把抢过大仓手中的餐盘，将它们叠成一堆，又把两只茶碗放在上面，“你又不是我的佣人。”  
大仓被堵得没了话，只好悻悻坐下，看着小个子的安田捧着堆得高高的餐具走进厨房。  
“Yasu！黄色的那个是用来洗盘子的，别拿错了！”大仓冲着厨房喊了一句，他太了解安田了，知道后者一旦下定决心十头牛都拉不回来，只得开口提醒。  
“知道啦！你去看会书，等下我把水果拿来。”安田回答，他的声音隐没在水流声中听不真切。  
尽管还是有些不放心，大仓也只好挪到沙发上，打开厚厚的课本，试图阅读固定资产核算那一章，但十分钟后他就搞不清直线折旧和双倍余额折旧的区别了。  
大仓自学会计有几个月了，本来是安田要学，毕竟经营花店需要一定的财务知识。无奈安田懒散惯了，对自己没兴趣的东西从来都不上心，大仓便提议由自己来学，安田还是把精力用在花束的设计上更好。  
“草莓快下市了，我买了好多。”安田把一只大果盘搁在茶几上，透明玻璃内堆满了鲜红的草莓，旁边还有一小碟炼乳，光看就让人食指大动。  
大仓索性合起了书，今晚他是什么都看不进去了。  
“在画什么呢？”大仓凑过去问，捻起一颗草莓，先咬了一口，酸甜的汁水迸发出来，染红了他的嘴唇，随后他又将剩下的半个在炼乳里蘸了蘸，一口吞了进去。  
“夏天的新花篮。”安田画完一朵盛放的山栀子，用嫩黄色铅笔在花芯点了点，“我还想加点藤花，只不过离了枝头就养不了多久。”  
安田花店每季更新的花篮最受客人的欢迎，无论是女学生还是有钱太太们，一听说上了新，便特地赶来买上一束，送人或自用都十分合适。花篮都是安田自己设计的，他有种天生的艺术细胞，对不同花朵的组合颇有见解，大仓觉得这就跟他自己天生对烹饪有过人直觉一样。虽然他眼下正在学中级财务会计而不是中级意式烹饪。  
“怎么想到用栀子呢？我记得你不喜欢白花的。”大仓疑道，安田喜欢色彩鲜艳的东西，花圃中除了几支茉莉，没有素色花。  
“最近我老是闻到一股栀子花香，从那个方向传来的。”安田指了指窗口，漆成白色的格子窗外正对着一条铁轨，锈迹斑斑的防噪音板已经脱落了大半，蜿蜒的轨道上停着半截车厢，乍一看像是个废弃车站，但这是条还在使用的货车铁轨，有时货车在半夜呼啸而过，总是将大仓吵醒。  
“有吗？”大仓走到窗边，将头伸出去嗅了嗅，“除了铁锈味我什么都闻不到。”  
“现在没有了，前天晚上很明显呢。”安田又低下头去写写画画，“栀子花的香气意外地很清爽，偶尔加上也不错。”  
一阵凉风吹来，湿润的空气钻进大仓的领口，他禁不住打了个寒颤，将头缩了回来。最近早晚温差太大了，可得注意别感冒。大仓边关窗边想，慢慢走回沙发，明天午饭的冷面还是加点姜丝吧。  
“你看，这样如何？”安田献宝似地把速写纸塞到大仓鼻子底下，“山栀子和鸢尾。”  
大仓嗯了一声，硬是挤到安田身边，后者总是很温暖，抱上去软绵绵的，像个会发热的抱枕。  
“Tacchon？”  
“听说明天天气好，不如早点关门去逛街吧。”  
大仓偶尔就像个男孩儿那样爱撒娇，而安田总是会满足他的一切要求。  
“想去哪儿？”安田拍了拍大仓枕在自己肩头的脑袋，后者像只大狗那样打起了舒服的小呼噜。  
“让我边睡边想……”大仓的声音轻了下去，安田不敢动，生怕他枕得不舒服。这实在没必要，大仓在哪儿都能睡着。  
由于关着窗，他们谁也没闻到突然飘散而来的栀子花香。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

村上的呼吸里有丰饶香甜的气味，让人想起新酿的葡萄酒，他的嘴唇也像葡萄那样红，尝起来像抹了蜜那样甜。比起陈年佳酿，横山更喜欢新装瓶的酒，酒体还很单薄，像在吃一只汁水四溢的新鲜葡萄。  
横山张开嘴，毫不客气地将村上的下唇含进嘴里，先舔再吸，怎么都尝不够的样子。他就这么贪食着村上的嘴唇，同时伸出手去，想要碰触后者光滑的皮肤，尤其是尾椎骨上方的凹陷，拇指用力按下去的话，村上会发出吃痛的哼声。冰凉的手指顺着村上的脊椎往下，就快了，没错就是这儿，他的拇指能完美嵌进去的腰窝……  
“铃——！”  
尖锐的铃声打破了横山的美梦，他就像一个被硬是拖出水面的溺水者，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，像有人不断拉扯着他的神经。横山哼了一声，强迫自己睁开眼，发现自己还陷在柔软的床垫里，昏暗的卧室又湿又暖，正是他最喜欢的温度。  
“好歹先把闹铃按了吧。”村上的声音从门口传来，棕色头发的青年快步走到床头，伸手关上了不断叫嚷着的手机。  
横山感到双腿间一阵发紧，熟悉的感觉让他忍不住发出一声无奈的呻吟，不知该为自己的精力旺盛拍手称赞还是为自己像个男高中生那样因为做了春梦而晨勃感到羞耻。  
“快起来，你不是说厚田组长盯得你很紧吗？”村上伸手拨开了横山的刘海，“别赖床了。”  
横山深呼吸了几次，试图让股间的热量消退一些。求求你了，该死的理智，快起来干活。  
“Yoko？”村上的手掌温温的，拂去了横山额角的汗珠。  
“马上、马上。”横山应承道，小心翼翼地撑起上半身，“你忙去吧，我保证不会睡着的。”  
村上鼓了鼓脸颊，好像对横山的保证很没信心的样子。换作其他日子，横山可能真的会继续睡个回笼觉，但现在他腿间胀得发疼，想睡也没法睡。  
“早饭快好了，加快速度还能吃上一口。”村上弯腰将跟着自己进来的姜黄色小猫儿捞了起来，扔给横山，“千酱，看住他，别让他再躺下。”  
“喵~”  
横山等村上的脚步声消失了，才长长舒了口气。  
“来吧，千酱，咱们去洗个冷水澡。”  
“喵喵~！”

=====================================================

“听说了吗？好像那个采花大盗又出动了。”  
“欸？真的？上个受害人不是昨天才报的警吗？我看到厚田组的藤堂送她出去的。”  
“千真万确！而且这次的受害人好像受了伤。”  
“那不是可以提取DNA样本了？”  
“哎呀，你可真无情。”  
“本来就是嘛……”  
前一秒还聊得开心的前台女警见到一脸阴沉的横山，立刻停下了话头，向他讨好地笑笑，希望自己刚才的对话别被严厉的横山巡查长听去。  
“我还是跟你去办公室吧，省得厚田组长再找人跑腿。”村上在横山身后嘟囔了一句，笃定的语气就好像吃准了厚田会让他参加案情讨论会。  
村上话音刚落，横山的手机就震动了起来。  
‘出现了新受害者，十分钟后准时开会。把村上君也叫上。’  
“有时候你还真挺可怕的。”横山嘟囔了一句，“走吧，讨论会十分钟后开始。”  
“我觉得你的意思是可爱。”村上恶作剧般地说，抬脚跟了上去。他小心控制着自己的音量，不让前台那两个探着脑袋的姑娘听见。  
“辛苦了，横山巡查长！”  
横山懒得理她们，倒是村上走得慢些，他特地回过头，对前台的姑娘们挥了挥手。

“厚田组长，早上好。”村上规规矩矩地鞠了个躬，进办公室之前他特地戴上了黑框眼镜，只为了让自己的黑眼圈不那么明显。  
“哦，村上君，早啊。”厚田从惯常窝着的椅子里站起来，紧绷的表情明显放松了，就像看到了一个救世主。  
“听说有了新受害者？”村上很快切入了正题，他给自己拉来了一把椅子，对其他面露倦容的厚田组组员微微一笑。  
“没错，刚接到报案。这次的受害人有不少抵抗伤，下体的撕裂伤比其他人都严重，已经送去医院了。”厚田回答，“具体伤情还不清楚。”  
“奇怪，之前的案件都没有任何暴力倾向，这次是怎么了？”村上用食指第二关节碰了碰嘴唇，这是他思考时的习惯动作，“我这么问您别生气，确定是同一个犯人吗？”  
“案发地点在红灯区边缘的货运车站内，一个街区内同时出现两个强奸犯的概率太小了。”不等厚田回答，仓岛先开口了，生怕厚田会生气似的。  
“那条铁轨吗？”  
“你猜得准，就是那儿。受害人的室友说她昨天彻夜未归，情急之下报了警，分局制服警在巡逻时正好遇到了衣衫不整的受害人。据说她是从车站厕所逃出来的。”  
村上皱了皱眉。  
“之前的案发地点都是车内或爱情宾馆，符合酒吧迷奸的特征。货运车站的厕所，听上去像是被跟踪了。”村上说，但却对自己的猜测持怀疑态度，首先，一个单身女子为什么要去货运车站？犯人为什么不在酒吧里下手？为什么偏偏对这个受害人下狠手？  
“她昨天去了哪家酒吧？”横山忍不住插嘴，心里已经列出了一张搜查单，最上面一条便是调查受害人光顾的酒吧。  
“受害人精神紧张，我们还没做笔录。不过据她室友说，应该是去了一家叫Vine的酒吧。”  
横山与村上交换了一个眼神，后者不着痕迹地点了点头。  
“我们先去现场看看。”横山说，站了起来，一口喝干了纸杯中的咖啡。他说了“我们”，厚田不用问就知道他指的是谁。总不能指望横山会自愿跟仓岛或清水出外勤吧？他倒是会跟藤堂一起，但多数情况都是因为藤堂会帮他跑腿。  
“红灯区我熟悉些，也许能提供有用的意见。”与横山不同，村上还费心想了个理由，他一向是个周到的人，不希望任何对话以尴尬结束。  
“当然了，受害人的笔录就由藤堂负责吧，同是女性会容易点。仓岛和清水跟鉴证科联系一下，不要放过任何DNA线索。”厚田吩咐道，但横山早就消失在了门外，剩下的组员异口同声地叹了口气。

=====================================================

早晨的红灯区非常安静，甚至可称之为萧条。所有店面都铁门紧闭，霓虹灯也关上了，只剩下满是烟头的马路，凹凸不平的路面有东一块西一块的水塘，反射着太阳的光线。  
“小心点，你可不知道那是什么鬼东西。”村上一把扯过横山的袖口，将后者往自己的方向拉了拉，成功躲过了前方的水塘。  
“水塘而已，能有什么？”横山一个没站稳，差点摔倒，他颇为不悦地问道，似乎在说村上过于大惊小怪了。  
“不是尿就是呕吐物，你要是想踩就自便吧。”村上皱了皱鼻子，手却还攥着横山的袖子，看上去很是无辜。  
横山咳嗽一声，以掩饰自己的尴尬，不知他是被村上的话吓到了，还是惊讶于村上不自觉的可爱动作。  
“看，前面就是货运车站了。”横山指了指不远处的破旧建筑物，外墙已经脏得看不出原来的颜色，一截车厢停在站中，但看不到任何人影。  
“我没来过这儿，听松子说，这里一直有毒贩出没。”村上从横山肩膀后面探出头来，远远看了一眼脏兮兮的车站，他实在不想跑到那恶心的地方去。  
“铁轨外就是另一区？”横山转过头，试图看清铁轨另一边的情况，可惜只能看见一小片建筑物的屋顶，棕色或蓝色的尖角明显不是日式设计。  
“没错。”  
“谁会住在红灯区边上，真是见了鬼。”横山摇摇头，发表了意见。即使给他一栋全新的三层公寓他都不会住在这鬼地方，半夜光是霓虹灯就能闪瞎他的眼，更别提路边的醉汉了。  
村上低低笑了起来，没有接话。确实，这不是个适合居住的好地方，给他三层公寓他也不会住，如果四层的话可以考虑一下。  
“没有拉警戒线，看来没什么发现？”村上说，环顾了周围，“Vine酒吧在那个方向，走路大概十分钟。如果犯人在酒吧内就下了药，要把受害者运到这里来还是有点难度的。”  
“可能这里不是第一案发现场，也许他们在车里来了一发，之后犯人开车把她扔在了这儿。”横山说。  
“Yoko你那是杀人犯的想法，强奸犯大多是没法管好自己那话儿的懦夫，很多时候都是冲动作案，不会特地把受害者运到另一个地点。”村上摇摇头，往车站的方向走了几步，“尤其是会用下药来达到目的的。”  
横山不再说话了了，他跟着村上，很快便来到了车站的入口。入口处有几个自动贩卖机，卖香烟和碳酸饮料，机身上还亮着灯，村上投入几枚硬币，随意按下了其中一个按钮，哐当一声，一罐可乐出现在了取物口。  
“还能用，看来这里没被废弃，也许有人看到了什么？”村上弯腰拿起饮料，嫌弃地皱了皱眉，不是他惯常喝的牌子。  
横山往前挪了几步，一块歪斜的铜牌指向右手边幽暗的角落，铜牌上写着Toilet几个英文字母，仔细看去，英文上方似乎还有文字，但已经严重磨损，看不清了。  
“厕所在那边。”横山说，回过头去，正好看见村上把那罐可乐扔进垃圾桶。  
“就来。”村上边说边从制服外套里掏出两只口罩，自己留了一只，另一只则递给横山。  
两人无言地走进了角落的阴影，那是一条狭窄的通道，尽头有一扇虚掩的门，难闻的气味蔓延到了通道入口，戴着口罩也不顶事。横山脚步快些，率先来到了门前。他用脚尖将门踢开一条缝，老式马桶、小便池和洗手池挤在逼仄的空间内，连窗都没有，怪不得臭味一直散不去。厕所地板是小块的马赛克瓷砖，早就脏得看不出原来的颜色，就着幽暗的光，横山强迫自己观察布满灰尘和可疑黄色污渍的地板，很好，没有血迹，灰尘表面有几个较新的脚印，像是女式高跟鞋留下的。  
“是一间男女共用的厕所。”横山轻声道，由于被口罩遮挡，他的声音听上去闷闷的，“有几个高跟鞋脚印，很新，看样子受害者没有说谎。”  
村上用手捂着鼻子，嗯了一声。  
“没有血迹，也没有男鞋脚印，无论犯人用了什么方法，反正没留下任何痕迹。”横山关上了门，纵然是见过无数杀人现场的他，也不想再看那恶心的厕所了。  
至于村上，早就闪出了过道。

=========================================================

“不行，要把鸡蛋也吃了。”大仓说，指了指盘中的水煮蛋。  
安田撅起了嘴，他已经吃了水果、麦片和酸奶，甚至还吃了两块番茄，但水煮蛋实在有些过分了。  
“我不喜欢蛋黄。”安田说，过长的刘海垂了下来，像两只耷拉着的兔耳朵。  
大仓叹了口气，安田算不上挑食，但他偏爱甜食，对蛋白质不感兴趣，为了让他吃点肉，大仓总得绞尽脑汁。  
“这样吧，我帮你吃一半，然后你可以在剩下的蛋黄上浇蜂蜜芥末酱，怎么样？”大仓说着，帮安田把蛋剥开，小心地挑出半块煮得酥烂的蛋黄，然后把剩下的蛋黄和整只蛋白放进安田的盘中。  
安田还是撅着嘴，但好歹没再继续争辩。  
早餐在一片不怎么和平的沉默中结束了，安田去洗碗，大仓则将今天要卖的花束扎好，一束玫瑰，一束百合，还有一个混合花篮。他把准备好的花儿放在门口的篮子里，附上寄送的地址，然后将写有“营业中”的牌子挂在门外。  
这是个可爱的初夏早晨，太阳早早地升了起来，花瓣上的露珠很快被蒸发了，看来今天会是个高温天。大仓打开了遮阳伞，又把装着不同花朵的篮子一字排开，他手脚麻利，不一会儿，安田花店就准时开门营业了。  
两层公寓一楼本该是客厅的地方被当做了花店店铺，店内空间不大，基本被各种鲜花占据了，角落里有一个改造过的厨房柜台，权当收银台。安田花店原来开在日式宅子里，如今换成西式设计，不但没有违和感，反而更让人愉快了，也许是店主和雇员脸上的笑容都比以前要真诚的原因吧。  
区内人不多，那些主妇们一般午后才有时间出来逛逛，买菜回家的路上顺手带上几支鲜花，因此早晨总是花店最清闲的时刻。只有偶尔慕名前来的客人，大多都是大仓送花上门时认识的，那时候安田总是没有好脸色。  
比如现在向花店走来的西装革履的家伙们，谁会穿成那样在住宅区散步呢？  
“你确定这里会有人听见昨晚的动静吗？”横山皱着眉问，退一万步说，昨晚有没有动静都不好说呢。  
“靠着铁轨的公寓能看清整个车站的情况，也许有人看到或听到了什么。就算只是一辆陌生的车都行啊。”村上回答，四处张望了一番，道路两边都是门户紧闭的公寓，有些外墙上爬满了绿色植物，看上去别有一番趣味。  
横山耸耸肩，他不抱什么希望，比起车，受害人身上的DNA残留才是决定性的证据。想到这儿，他掏出手机，给藤堂发了短信，向她询问受害人的最新情况。  
“Yoko，你看，那儿有家花店。”村上很快发现了前方的遮阳伞，安静的住宅街连便利店都没有，能找到一家营业中的花店实属运气。花店位于一栋双层民居的底楼，紧挨着铁轨，也许真的能提供什么有用的情报。  
“Hina，等一下！”横山试图叫住村上，但后者加快了脚步，横山只得小跑着跟上，有那么一秒钟，他怀念起与藤堂一起出外勤的日子，起码女警会乖乖地跟在自己身后。不幸的是，怀念之情只持续了一秒。  
“早上好，”村上轻快地与背对着大门打理花束的高大男子打招呼，“我们是警视厅的，能问您几个问题吗？”  
男子转过身来，他很高，比横山还要高一些，留着利落的短发，柔软的刘海拂过额头，突出一张五官精致的小脸。他将目光投向村上，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇撇向一边。等等，村上认识这张脸。  
“村上君？”  
“诶？大仓君？”村上终于认出面前的高大青年，正是有过几面之缘的大仓，“怎么回事？”  
“怎么了，Hina？”横山终于赶了上来，见村上杵在门口，便开口询问，同时往店铺内瞥了瞥，见到大仓，不禁也愣住了。  
“横山君、村上君，真是太巧了。”还是大仓先反应了过来，他几步跨到门口，把横七竖八的花篮移开，让出一条狭窄的通道，“出外勤吗？进来说话吧。”  
横山与村上交换了一个眼神。  
“大仓君搬了家？”村上问，率先走了进去。店铺内一下子挤进了两个成年男子，显得愈发局促，村上只好侧过身，靠在柜台上，横山也挤了过来，两人的胯部紧紧贴在一起，终于站定了。  
“可不是嘛，才刚搬来没几个月。”大仓回答，指了指柜台上的宣传卡片，白底硬卡纸上画着色彩鲜艳的花朵图案，下面用花体字写了‘安田花店’几个字。  
“怪不得呢，松子还说打不通送货电话。”村上抽出一张卡片塞进口袋，刚才的惊讶表情完全看不见了，现在他挂着一副见到老友的亲切微笑，嘴角上扬的弧度恰到好处，横山几乎都要被他骗住了。黑发巡查长不认为大吨位的人妖酒吧老板真的打过送货电话，这大概是村上编出来套近乎的谎话，村上编谎话的技巧一向完美，短短半分钟便能想出不下十种毫无意义的社交辞令。  
“没来得及通知大家，是我们疏忽了。”大仓不好意思地挠了挠后颈，“您两位刚才说在查案？”  
“没错，最近红灯区出了个连环强奸犯，大仓君知道吧？”村上见大仓点了点头，才继续说了下去，“其实昨晚又出现了受害者，受害者说自己是在红灯区边缘的货车车站厕所醒来的，车站就在你们窗户下面，想问问昨晚有没有听到什么动静？”  
大仓歪头想了想，昨晚他本该看会书，但无法集中精神，便向安田撒娇，闹得后者也没法干活。当时已经快要十点，住宅区十分安静，红灯区方向也难得地没有醉汉的叫声，大仓记得自己关窗时还特地看了看车站，漆黑一片的车站没有任何人声。  
“抱歉，没听到动静。您知道，这里没什么外人来，一到晚上就很安静，要是有陌生人我会注意到的。”大仓说。  
“也没有陌生的车停在附近吗？”村上不死心地追问。  
“没有。”  
村上叹了口气，正准备告辞，突然传来哒哒的脚步声，不一会儿，一个金色的脑袋出现在楼梯角落。  
“抱歉，Tacchon，我又打碎了一只盘子。”安田略显尖锐的声音一点没变，他穿着长衬衣，水蓝色的围裙还来不及解下，围裙前幅上有一大块水渍，没擦干的手还在不断滴水。  
“安田君，好久不见啦。”村上热情地打了招呼，当然了，有大仓的地方怎么会没有安田呢？  
“早上好，安田。”横山用公事公办的语气说，尽管之前与安田的接触算不上愉快，但现在安田只是个普通市民，作为人民公务员，横山觉得自己有必要先摆出不计前嫌的态度来。  
“诶？诶？怎么回事？”安田惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，像只受惊的兔子。  
“横山君和村上君是来查案的，就是那个连环强奸犯，最近电视一直在播。”大仓好心地解释道，走过去帮安田脱下围裙，用没被弄湿的地方擦干了后者的手。  
“这样啊……”安田终于搞清了状况，“那要不要坐下谈？”  
“不用麻烦了，我们这就走了。”横山摆摆手，一把扯过村上的手肘，往门外走去。  
“安田君昨晚也没听见动静吗？最近有没有什么不寻常的地方？”村上又问了一遍同样的问题，横山的力气很大，他一下子就被扯出了一大段距离。  
“你说栀子花香味吗？”  
安田的话成功让他们停下了脚步。  
“栀子花？”横山重复了一遍安田的话，他对花草没什么研究，想象不出栀子花香是什么味儿，但对气味敏感的安田既然这么说，无论这花香是什么，都已经达到了不寻常的地步。  
“你说你昨晚闻到了栀子花香？”村上问，他对搜查没有横山那样的直觉，但也隐约觉得这是个值得深究的线索。  
“昨晚的话，起码在关窗前没有闻见，但前几天一直能闻到，从那个方向传来的。”安田指了指身后，虽然被墙遮住，但确实是铁轨的方向。  
“你确定不是自己店里的味道？”  
安田噗嗤一下笑了出来，蓬松的发尾随着他的动作跳动了一下，露出左耳的耳钉，一朵黑色的蔷薇。  
“我不怎么喜欢栀子，太素了，从来没进过货。”安田笑够了，才开口回答，“不过最近我倒是想尝试一下，换个口味。”  
横山对安田的后半句话丝毫不感兴趣，当务之急是问清楚栀子花香是从什么时候开始的，如果能跟犯人作案的时间线对上，那他们真的就要像安田建议的那样，坐下好好谈一谈了。  
“从什么时候开始的呢？能麻烦你回忆一下闻到栀子花香的具体日期吗？”村上像是横山肚子里的蛔虫，抢先问出了横山心中所想。从某种程度来说，村上确实对横山了如指掌。  
“最开始大概是两周前吧，具体日期是前天、上周五、上周三，然后是再前一周的周五和周六。”  
横山的笔尖顺着警察手册上的日期一路指下去，除了昨晚，所有日期都对上了。  
“安田君，不麻烦的话，能不能坐下谈谈？”村上瞥见了横山的警察手册，看来今天的外勤到底没有白出。  
“当然了，上楼吧。”安田点点头，侧过身让出楼梯口，“要来点茶吗？”  
横山和村上鱼贯走上楼去，横山在前，村上落后一步，黑发巡查长听见村上低低咕哝了一句：  
“唯独昨晚没有，新受害者到底有什么特别之处？”  
横山也想知道。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

丸山把手中的鉴证报告当扇子，来回扇了好几下，但额头的汗水还是不断往下滴。正午的艳阳晒得他晕乎乎的，就算躲进建筑物的阴影也不顶事。他刚从鉴证科位于大学医院内的实验室出来，用巧克力冰激凌换来了新鲜出炉的鉴证报告。  
GHB成分分析，报告的抬头如此写道。  
丸山用手背抹了把汗，额前的卷发已经被汗水浸透，黏在额头上，显得他脑门很大，颇为可笑。他低头看了看表，临近午饭时间，但他却没空给自己买点吃的，他还要赶回警局，希望这份鉴证报告早一秒交到村上手中。  
早知道就该给自己买点甜甜圈的，丸山后悔不已，但他就是这种老实的性格，给别人买慰问品都不会带上自己那份。  
“这不是丸山君吗？”一个女声叫住了他，丸山抬起头，只见搜查一课的藤堂警官站在离他不远处，一双又黑又大的眼睛好奇地打量着他，似乎在思考丸山为什么会出现在此。  
“藤堂君，你好。”丸山向她挥了挥手，“真巧，竟然会在医院遇到你。怎么？难道搜查一课有新案子？”  
“还是连环强奸犯，只不过这次的受害人被打伤了，正在这里治疗。”藤堂大方地回答，她没有隐瞒案情进展，反正强奸犯的案子需要扫黄组协助，丸山应该也有所耳闻。  
“诶？不是说犯人没有对之前的受害者施与暴力吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”藤堂耸耸肩，“我刚做完问询，打算回局里。倒是丸山君，怎么有空来这里？”  
丸山憨憨地笑了，他怎么好意思说自己是被村上威胁着来的。  
“不瞒你说，我也是为了连环强奸案而来。这是迷奸药的成分分析报告。”丸山挥了挥手中的文件夹，由于一直被捏着，牛皮封面已经变得皱巴巴，还沾有湿漉漉的汗渍。  
藤堂歪过脑袋，挑起一根眉毛，她不记得搜查一课提出过药物分析的要求。她这幅仿佛在逼问的表情与横山颇有几分相似。  
“呃，村上君让我来拿的。”丸山刻意省略了一部分真相，“藤堂君已经办完了事？咱们一起回吧。”  
女警点点头，率先迈开了步子。即使在艳阳高照的初夏，她还是穿着衬衫和西服外套，俏丽的短发还是清清爽爽的，白皙的皮肤上一点汗都没有，与大汗淋漓的丸山形成鲜明对比。

=========================================================

安田走进厨房，小心翼翼地绕过来不及打扫的盘子碎片，从头顶的橱柜上拿出两只布满灰尘的马克杯。公寓不常有人来，招待客人用的餐具也都被收在了橱柜最上层，安田个子小，必须踮起脚，伸直手臂才能够到。  
水壶中还有热水，安田漫不经心地冲洗了马克杯表面的灰尘，随后扔进两个绿茶包，倒上水。茶包算不上好货，冲出的茶汤中漂浮着许多茶叶碎屑，安田晃了晃杯子，试图将让漂浮物沉下去。他甚至懒得找托盘，一手拎起一只杯子，还是绕过满地的玻璃碎片，往客厅去了。  
“什么时候搬的家？”安田听到村上这么问，后者正坐在双人沙发里，背挺得笔直，但由于沙发太软，他还是无法避免地陷了进去。  
“就是开春的时候。”大仓回答，见到安田走过来，抬起头对他微微一笑。大仓天生擅长应对这种社交场合，比起打扮奇特的小个子安田，大仓帅气的面容和礼貌的举止更能让人放下戒心。  
“之前的宅子很气派呢。”村上有些遗憾地感叹道，接过安田递过来的马克杯，水珠还没擦干，但村上毫不介意，用指腹抹去了杯沿上的水渍。村上低头吹开了漂浮的茶叶，轻轻抿了口茶水，但他这么做只不过是装装样子，他的嘴唇甚至都没被沾湿。  
大仓无话可说，只能尴尬地笑笑，他明显有所保留，村上能从他交握在一起的手和颤动的下嘴唇看出来。大仓与安田曾经卷入过一起失踪案，村上并没参与，横山也不会无故向他透露案情细节，黑发巡查长在这点上总是假面无私。村上只听说过几句传言（大多来自前台那两个爱聊天的姑娘），比如大仓与多年前的一桩绑架悬案的受害人极其相似，至于她们是怎么从一个十岁男孩儿的脸上看出大仓的影子的，至今仍是个谜。  
“您两位不是来这儿讨论宅子的吧？”安田插嘴道，转过头来紧盯住村上，杏仁一样的眼睛瞪得更大了。他是个出了名的好脾气，今天不知是怎么了，对村上升起了莫名的戒备。  
“抱歉，我这人就是有点啰嗦。”村上翘起一条腿，对金发小个子甜甜一笑，“既然安田君不想聊天，那咱们就谈正事吧。”  
“连环强奸案的最新案发地点是那边的铁轨车站，时间是昨晚，你们有听到什么动静吗？”横山读懂了村上看向自己的眼神，及时插了进来，他将警察手册摊开在膝头，身体微微前倾，中性笔的笔头抵在纸面，一块黑色墨渍渐渐蔓延开来。  
“很不巧，昨晚我们很早就关窗睡了。”安田耸耸肩，拖来一把懒人椅，在离横山最远的地方盘腿坐了下来。  
“这里虽然离红灯区近，但晚上照明不好，根本看不见什么。动静就更不用说了，每家酒吧的音乐声都很大，就算有人在马路上求救恐怕也听不见。”大仓解释道，“这就是为什么我们必须关窗睡觉。”  
“窗户下的车站是干什么用的？平时会有人来吗？”  
“那是个货运车站，有时会有运货列车经过，但基本不会停。只有卡车司机有时会在那儿小歇。”大仓想了想才回答，“每次停下的卡车都不一样，所以也没法定义所谓的‘陌生人’。”  
横山皱起眉头，看上去有些挫败。怪不得破旧的车站有自动贩卖机，厕所的水也没停，看来那里被当做了临时休息处。车站的流动人员很多，想从中找出犯人几乎不可能了。  
“但昨天晚上没有车停下。”安田补充道，大仓同意地点点头。  
“你之前说闻到的栀子花香味，能具体说说吗？”村上问，直觉告诉他不同寻常的香味与强奸案脱不了干系。  
“最开始闻到香味的时间是两周前的周五晚上，大概十点多？我打算关窗睡觉的时候。”安田沉吟了一下，“我以为只是普通的花香。”  
两周前的周五是第一个受害者遭遇不幸的时候。第一个受害者是个陪酒女，在红灯区某家名不见经传的酒吧供职。据她供述，那天她跟往常一样，八点上班，一直要工作到午夜两点。工作内容大多数情况下只是陪酒，但偶尔也有想更进一步的客人，酒吧的政策是必须要等到她下班，之后两个成年人想干什么是他们的自由。那天她身体不适，午夜前就告假回家了，犯人可能是一路跟踪她回了家。陪酒女租住的公寓离铁轨不远，犯人应该是在回家路上与她搭话的。  
“昨天晚上呢？你说你没闻到香气？”村上继续问，昨天案情发生地肯定离这儿不远，为什么安田反而会没闻到气味？  
“关窗的时候没有。昨晚有风，我们晚饭后就关了窗，是几点来着？反正不会超过九点。”大仓接过了话头，昨晚因为他不想看书，于是便早早地关了窗，向安田撒娇要睡觉，因此他十分肯定关窗的时间比平时要早了一个多小时。  
“为什么离得近反而会没闻到？”村上自言自语道，难道说花香味与案情并无直接联系？不，不会的，之前5起案件发生的时间与安田闻到香味的时间完全吻合，同一个巧合不可能发生5次。村上的手指下意识地在大腿上打起了节奏，先是中指，然后是食指，接着是中指和小指同时，他的动作越来越快，灵活的指尖不断敲击着大腿，像在弹奏一首节奏很快的乐曲。  
“卡萨布兰卡是首好歌。”安田突然说，打破了客厅中的宁静。  
村上被吓了一跳，肩膀抖动了一下，手上的动作也停下了。村上将视线投向安田，后者轻轻抿着唇，似乎在憋笑，脸上第一次出现了戒备以外的表情。村上花了两秒才反应过来安田说的是他刚才无意识间弹奏的乐曲，棕发青年感到脸颊发烫，向来都是他看穿别人，原来被看穿的感觉并不好受。  
“让安田君见笑了。”村上将手握成拳头搁在腿上，以防再做出什么不必要的举动。  
“卡萨布兰卡也是白花，白花都有种特殊的香味，仔细想想，之前闻到的栀子花香太浓了些，与其说是新鲜花朵散发的香味，不如说是某种人工合成的味道。”安田突然想起了什么，起身往楼下跑去，不一会儿就捧着一束白花重新出现在了客厅。  
“这是新鲜的山栀子。”安田把花束塞到村上手里，示意后者闻闻看，“根据栽培的土壤不同，能闻到些土壤的酸味。”  
村上凑近花束闻了闻，一股清新的香气扑鼻而来，几秒后，花香渐渐蜕变成了某种更深沉、更浓厚的味道，令人联想起雨后的森林和被阳光晒过的土壤。村上重新坐直身体，把花束递给横山，后者接了过去，但怎么也闻不出什么名堂。  
“但我闻到的味道，没有层次，只有单纯的花香。”安田解释道。  
“那安田君闻到的是香水味？”横山皱了皱鼻子，这花儿太香了，惹得他简直想打喷嚏。  
“即使香水也是有层次的。我觉得是某种化学品的味道。”  
化学品？村上心中一动，强奸案的另一个特点是迷奸药，化学品会不会是药物？  
“也许GHB是通过呼吸进入受害者体内的？”  
横山挑起一根眉毛。这倒是个大胆却不失合理的假设。  
“GHB？”听到他们对话的大仓忍不住开口问。  
“迷奸药的一种，这次的连环强奸犯都是用这种药物让受害者失去抵抗能力的。”村上耐心地解释，“所以我们才认为这次的强奸案是同一犯人所为。”  
“本来就在红灯区作案，用酒精不就行了么？”大仓疑道，“目的不就是让人意识模糊、浑身无力么？我觉得一瓶伏特加也能达到相同的效果，为什么要花心思下药？”  
这个问题横山从没考虑过，但仔细想来，大仓说的不无道理。酒精不但有麻痹的效果，而且不会留下可追溯的痕迹。  
“别小看现在的年轻女孩儿。”村上说，“从所有受害者的口供来看，她们在泡吧时总是十分小心，尤其是陌生男性递过来的饮料。”  
大仓摊了摊手，他没泡过吧，对如今的年轻女孩儿也没有丝毫了解，实在无法置评。  
“如果她们这么小心，又怎么会不抵抗呢？”大仓又问，“就算被下了药，也有发作时间，难道就一点都没察觉到危险吗？”  
“之前的5个受害者身上没有任何抵抗伤，要不是她们坚称自己被性侵了，我觉得倒像是普通的一夜情。”横山撇撇嘴，语气不自觉地严厉起来，多日搜查却没任何进展几乎要磨光他的耐心。  
村上轻轻碰了碰横山的手肘，后者紧紧抿起的嘴角瞬间放松了，眉间的褶皱也淡了一些。凌厉的眼神也柔和了不少，横山似乎察觉到了自己刚才的失言，嘟囔了一句抱歉。  
“受害者都记不清案件的细节，到第二天早上才发现自己遭遇了性侵。”村上接过了话头，“每个人形容的犯人特征都不一样，本想问问你们有没有看见什么。”  
村上转向沉默的安田，后者敏感地察觉到了村上的视线，金发青年抬起头来，两双棕色眼睛对视了一会儿，安田最后摇了摇头。  
“实在抱歉，我没见到什么陌生人。”安田轻声说，双手交叠着搁在膝盖上。  
“用不着道歉，安田君不是提供了绝妙的线索吗？”村上用尽量亲切的语气说，无论如何，好歹多发现了一个受害者摄入GHB的途径。安田的态度虽显戒备，但不像是有所隐瞒的样子，从他回答问题时眼珠转动的次数可以看出来。也许是对警察过敏吧，对这一点村上能感同身受，毕竟他曾经也对搜查一课持保留态度。要是让村上站在安田的立场，他今天都不会让警察进自己的家门。这么看，小个子的安田还是相当成熟的。  
“要是再想到什么，我可以联系您？”  
村上点点头，掏出名片盒，可惜的是名片盒中只剩下松子店里的名片了，紫色底纹上有一个明显的红唇印，旁边用花体写了Hina四个字母。不用说，名片上印的手机和邮件地址都是假的，即便是村上，此时也不禁感到尴尬。他想了想，抽出笔，在名片背后写下自己的邮件地址和私人手机号，然后豁出去一般递给安田。  
“背后是我的联系方式，要是有什么新发现可以随时联系我，尤其是再闻到花香味的时候。”村上说，“就算是深夜也没关系。”  
安田接过名片，紫色卡片散发着甜腻的香水味，怎么看都像是酒吧才会用到的玩意儿。尽管感到吃惊，但安田向来不是有话就说的性格，此刻只是默默把惊讶吞回肚里，向村上点了点头。  
“也麻烦你们留意一下这附近有没有什么生面孔，尤其是二十到三十岁左右的男性。”横山补充道，西服口袋中的手机震动了几下，不用看就知道是藤堂发来的，看来对最新受害者的初步问询也结束了。  
“当然了。”大仓见安田一直没反应，只得代替后者与横山握了握手，“我送您两位出去吧。”  
“别麻烦了。”村上说，横山早就先一步下了楼，“我们自己下去就行，大仓君还是去把厨房的碎片收拾了吧，小心别割伤了手。”  
“诶？”大仓歪了歪头，一下子没反应过来，几秒后才想起安田似乎是说过打碎盘子的事，但村上没进过厨房，又怎么知道安田不会自己打扫满地的碎片呢？  
“安田君的围裙上还有玻璃碎渣呢。”村上回答了大仓没问出口的问题，指了指还坐在懒人椅上的安田，小个子听到这话，立刻低头看了看自己的围裙，果不其然，下摆上沾着好几颗闪闪发亮的碎渣。  
“打扰你们了。”村上鞠了个躬，没等大仓回答，便快步走下了楼梯，脚步声很快听不见了。

=========================================================

“你在这儿干什么？”村上脱下外套，解开一颗衬衣扣子，用手轻轻扇了扇风，由于走得急，他的脖子后面都是汗，几缕碎发被汗水浸透，黏在皮肤上。  
“拿报告的路上遇见了藤堂君，她说你和横山巡查长出外勤去了，让我在这儿等。”丸山站起来把椅子让给村上，又拿了杯冰水，自己则斜靠在搜查一课宽大的办公桌边缘，“要不要把空调的风调大些？”  
村上摆摆手，表示用不着麻烦了。他先是喝了一大口冰水，然后把剩下一半的瓶子递给横山，后者接过去，毫不在意地喝起来，也许真的是太渴，很快便将一瓶水都喝尽了。  
“动作挺快的嘛，看来还是丸山君的面子大。”村上半心半意地说，自顾自翻开丸山用冰激凌换来的药物分析报告，迅速浏览起来，丸山当然不会漏看村上见到皱巴巴的报告封面时嫌弃的眼神。  
“过奖过奖。”丸山不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，上扬的唇边有两颗浅浅的酒窝，显得可亲。  
藤堂饶有兴趣地观察着丸山和村上的对话，村上平时礼貌周到的形象不见了，轻松随便的态度让她觉得十分新奇。拥有与冷淡外表不甚相符的好奇心的女警不禁设想村上对熟人是不是都是这幅不拘小节的样子，有时甚至显得任性。藤堂的眼神有意无意地往身边的横山瞟去。  
“看什么呢。”横山没好气地说，他将衬衣袖子卷到手肘，裸露的在外的前臂就跟他的脸一样白，由于被太阳晒的时间过长，已经泛出了粉色，看上去像熟透的虾。  
“前辈还是那么不经晒啊。”藤堂说，故意转换了话题。  
“你以为谁都像你那样闷着也不出汗么。”横山啧了啧嘴，他最受不了夏天，毒辣的艳阳是他的克星，白皙的皮肤一晒就红，脸颊、脖子、手臂都变成了深粉色，与他害羞时浑身发红的样子是一样的。虽然整个搜查一课，不，整个警局都没人见过他那副模样就是了。  
“我天生就这样。”藤堂瞪大眼睛，试图装出无辜的样子，但横山轻易看穿了她的伪装。要想骗过他，凭藤堂的演技还早一百年呢。  
“别说些有的没的，最新的受害者情况怎么样？”  
“不怎么好。”藤堂回答，“最新受害者是一家叫Vine的酒吧的女酒保，她全身有多处伤痕，手腕和脚腕有被绑住的痕迹，大腿内侧有挤压伤，医生认为是跨坐在某种东西上引起的。”  
横山抬起一根眉毛，示意藤堂继续说下去。  
“与其他受害者不同，她的下体有明显的撕裂伤，看样子她经过了一番抵抗，鉴证科提取了精液样本，已经在化验了。她的精神不怎么稳定，我只简单问了几句，她记不清具体被侵犯的过程，只说自己是在下班路上被袭击的。”  
“那天她没遇到什么不寻常的事？比如纠缠不休的客人？”横山问，“还有她是怎么形容犯人的？”  
“就跟平时上班一样，Vine是家音乐酒吧，每周有三天有live house演出，昨天正好是乐队休息的日子，店里客人不多，她比平时早了半小时下班。”藤堂打开自己不离身的笔记本，翻到其中一页，上面用简笔画潦草地画着几个图案，“她说犯人是个瘦弱的年轻人，所以一开始她才奋力抵抗，也许是觉得自己能制服对方吧。”  
“这跟上一个受害者形容的犯人完全相反嘛。”  
“确实如此，她说犯人不会比自己高多少，一开始她觉得对方只是个路边搭讪的混混。”  
“最后犯人是怎么制服她的？还是用GHB药物？”横山很快抓住了重点，既然受害者自信自己能逃脱犯人的钳制，最后又是怎么会被侵犯的？  
“药物筛查结果还没出，但受害者说自己抵抗到一半突然浑身无力，视线模糊，像喝醉酒那样，我猜应该也是被下了药。”  
横山沉吟了一下，刚想开口问什么，村上的声音突然插了进来。  
“如果她也被下了药，那我们基本可以排除通过饮料下药的手法了。”棕发巡查的语气十分笃定，横山抬头看了村上一眼，后者不知何时已经站在了自己身后。横山本还奇怪村上怎么不像他习惯的那样靠办公椅滚轮活动，后来才发现村上坐的那把椅子属于清水，滚轮缺了一个，根本滑不动。  
“怎么这么肯定？”横山将头转了回来，似乎对自己身后站了个人毫不介意。  
“她是个女酒保吧？酒保上班时不能喝酒，这是规矩。”村上解释道，他完全靠在了横山的椅背上，手肘搁在横山的耳边。  
“受害者确实说过，那天她只喝了自己带来的瓶装水，一下子没喝完，下班的时候忘了带了，从饮料下毒确实不太可能。”藤堂肯定了村上的说法。  
“藤堂君，受害者有没有提到自己闻到过什么特殊的气味吗？”  
“气味？”女警想了想，将手中的笔记本往后翻了几页，其中一页的边缘画了一个香水瓶，“受害者对犯人印象最深刻的就是对方身上的香水味，她说不是一般的男香，而是某种花香。”  
“栀子花？”横山坐直了身体，往前倾了倾，他的兴趣完全被挑了起来。  
“她记不清了，只说是种清新的白花香。”  
横山翻开了自己的警察手册，刚才安田的证词显示，他昨晚没有闻到栀子花香味，为什么证词会不一样？  
“看看这个。”村上把药物分析报告伸到横山面前，指尖停在了其中一行，“‘……此类化合物雾化后能从皮肤渗入人体’，犯人使用的GHB药物中含有一种不常见的神经毒药，见效很快，能降低人的反应能力，对四肢肌肉也有麻痹作用，尤其是雾化后。”  
“但这种成分是无色无味的。”横山指了指往下几行，“怎么解释栀子花香味？”  
“这说明栀子花香味不是犯人达成目的所必须的，而是对犯人有特殊的意义。”  
“藤堂，昨天受害者是几点下的班？”横山转向女警，如果证明受害者下班时间在九点之后，那么她和安田的证词就并不矛盾。  
“十一点。”  
果然如此，横山点点头，没想到这个强奸犯还对栀子花这种纤细的花朵有研究，看来媒体给他取的名字，卡萨诺瓦，倒是与事实相差不远。  
“下一步就该看看犯人是怎么拿到这种毒药的了。”村上说，用食指指节碰了碰自己的嘴唇，似乎在思考些什么，“这种毒药只有在综合性医院有，是混合麻醉剂的组成成分。”  
“我会把这个发现告诉严叔，”横山舒了口气，案情好歹有了些进展，他半扭过头，看向村上，“既然安田说花香不是来自新鲜花朵，那犯人很有可能是在雾化气体中加入了合成香精，这就不是我擅长的领域了。”  
“没问题，有个客人是调香师，我可以问问他。”村上自言自语道，“大不了就给他摸一下大腿……”  
横山猛地转过了椅背，村上失去了靠着的地方，重心一个不稳，就要向前倒去，横山及时拉住了棕发青年的手臂，一秒后，村上就跨坐在了横山的膝头，为了不让自己摔倒，村上下意识地夹紧了双腿，柔软的大腿内侧紧紧贴住了横山的膝盖。  
“横山君！”村上低低地叫了一声，但横山的手指深深嵌进了他的前臂，他的力气那么大，村上觉得自己的手臂上一定会留下清晰的指印。  
横山没有回答，他的眉头紧紧皱起了来，嘴唇抿成一条线，刘海挡住了细长的眼睛，但村上仍能看见漆黑的瞳孔微微收缩了。  
“我开个玩笑嘛，别当真。”村上将声音压得更低，用只有自己和横山能听见的音量说，柔柔的语调带着些讨好的意味，“能先放开我吗？藤堂君还看着呢。”  
横山的鼻翼煽动了一下，随后长长呼了口气，就好像在衡量村上的话有几分真。  
“我说真的。”村上保证道。  
横山又沉默了几秒，最后还是妥协地松开了手，村上趁此机会离开了黑发青年的膝盖，由于贴得太紧，他的腿上出了不少汗，西服裤都被沾湿了，不透气的布料黏腻得让人难受。村上站了起来，大腿内侧酸疼不已，一定是刚才无意识太过用力了。  
等等，大腿内侧？  
“我知道了！”村上突然抬高了声音，“大腿内侧的挤压伤，应该就是面对跨坐的体位造成的。”  
横山愣了愣，好一会儿才反应过来村上说的是最新受害者身上的伤痕。  
“您是说受害者大腿上的伤？”藤堂问道，横山从没有像现在这样感谢她公事公办的态度。  
“没错，刚才我听到你说新受害者的抵抗伤，手腕和脚腕还好说，大腿内侧的挤压伤我没想明白，原来是跨坐的体位造成的。”  
藤堂眨了眨眼，询问似地望向村上。  
“这是个女性主动的体位，在强奸案中很少见，犯人是不是有什么特殊原因，必须坐着呢？”村上解释道。  
“原来如此，这样下药的话也能说通了。”横山轻咳一声，“犯人如果腿脚不便，也只能用药物来让制服受害者了。”  
“只有一个问题，腿脚残疾经常伴随不举，之前5个受害者身上没有找到精液痕迹，可能还好解释，但这次的受害者身上可是留下了精液的。”  
“不，信酱，也许你是对的。”一直沉默的丸山从另一边走了过来，手中还举着手机，横山不可避免地注意到他又一次称呼村上为‘信酱’。  
“怎么回事？”村上问，微微瞪大了眼睛。  
“刚才收到我那个老朋友的短信，他说精液的初步鉴证结果已经出来了。”丸山晃了晃手机，“结果太不寻常了，鉴证科都打算进行二次比对了。”  
“别卖关子了，快说。”横山插嘴道，不确定自己的急躁是由于迫切想知道鉴证结果，还是因为刚才那声恼人的‘信酱’。  
“精液的DNA比对结果显示，它属于一名精子捐献者。”丸山一字一顿地说，“但精子库的信息是保密的，无法知道捐献者的具体身份。”  
“但不可能所有捐献者都是匿名的。”村上冷静地说，为了防止可能出现的遗传疾病，精子库应该保存着捐献者的身份记录，他们需要的是数据库权限。  
“确实如此，但精子库的权限哪有这么容易拿到？”丸山叹了口气，“就算有搜查令可能也没法让他们松口。”  
村上沉吟了一下，迅速在心中过滤了一遍能提供帮助的熟人名单，最终停在了一张棱角分明的俊脸上。  
也许并没有想象中那么困难。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

“今天就一个外送订单？”大仓擦了把额头的汗，从安田手里接过一张手写的签单，“Bar Harp？”  
安田点点头，指了指一束扎好的山栀子。白色花瓣十分娇嫩，几支紫色藤花突显了栀子花的雅致，安田还撒上了水，让它们看上去更新鲜。  
“新出的花蓝还挺受欢迎呢。”安田说，把几张订单叠好，用蓝色蝶尾夹夹住，“6点半之前送到，等你回来吃晚饭？”  
大仓点点头，抱起花束，在摩托车上固定好，然后走回来吻了吻安田的鼻梁。  
“我出门了。”  
“路上小心。”  
摩托车疾驰而去，挥着手的安田从头盔间一闪而过。下订单的音乐酒吧离花店不远，穿过铁轨就到，但骑车却需二十分钟。大仓沿着铁轨骑了十分钟，才找到一个能跨越的红绿灯。大仓骑得快些，不到十分钟便来到了以提供live house而赫赫有名的酒吧Harp。当然大仓是不会知道这些的，这些酒吧对他而言都只是花店的客户而已。  
“您好，安田花店。”大仓敲了敲门，一个瘦高的年轻男子将门推开一条缝，他几乎与大仓一样高，但要纤瘦不少，手臂瘦得只剩下骨头。  
“喂！谁订了花？！”见到大仓手中的花束，瘦高男子回头朝酒吧内大喊了一声，“就算没订也吱一声，送货员是个帅哥！”  
“我订的！”、“少来，是我！”、“快闭嘴，娘娘腔们，是老娘订的。”  
大仓咽了咽口水，他一点都不想知道说这些话的都是谁。  
“是我。”一个沉稳的声音压过了其他嘈杂的说话声，完美的男中音并不高，但轻易让其他人都安静了下来。  
几秒钟后，一个中等身材的男子出现在了之前的瘦高个儿身后，那是个穿着短袖背心、肌肉发达的男子，橄榄色的皮肤闪闪发亮，大仓注意到一截彩色纹身从短袖下露了出来，像是某种动物的爪子。  
“安田花店是吧？辛苦了。”男子开口，他的长相野性十足，眉毛很粗，眼窝比一般人要深，配上鹰钩鼻，看上去像是混血儿。  
“您好，是石川先生吗？”  
“是我。”  
“这是您预订的夏日限定花篮。”大仓上前一步，把栀子花束交给对方，“请在这里签名。”  
石川接过山栀子花，空闲的左手在裤袋里摸索了一番，最后掏出一支破烂的水笔，他先是舔了舔笔尖，然后在收据上签了名。大仓闻到了一股若有若无的香味，不是古龙水，清新的香味中带着一些甜美，让他想起花店中的气味。  
“这花是用来送人的吗？”大仓忍不住问道，石川身上的花香与其男性化的外表十分不相称，大仓说不上来有什么不对劲的地方，但潜意识告诉他，多问一句总不会错。  
“怎么，你们还管客户拿花来干什么？”石川把收据揉成一团递给大仓。  
“哪里的话，您误会了。只是订这个花篮的一般都是女孩儿，您要是送女友的，我这儿还有一张贺卡……”大仓说着，从上衣口袋里掏出一张薰衣草色的卡片。  
“不用了，我是买来庆功宴用的。”石川挥挥手，“还有什么要问的？没有的话我就失陪了。”  
不等大仓回答，石川消失在了门后。没多久，酒吧内传来一阵唯恐天下不乱的嘘声。  
“石川桑，又是哪个仰慕者送的？”  
“少来，喂！找个地儿放好，晚上拿来装饰庆功宴。”  
石川听上去很不耐烦，他没有回应其他人的调侃，而是提高了声音，以一种命令的口气吩咐道。大仓听到了一串又轻又快的脚步声，然后是一声低低的“恩”，柔和的嗓音毫无疑问是个女性。  
对女孩子没必要态度这么差吧。大仓吐槽道，打开皱巴巴的收据，歪斜的字写下了石川两个字。  
大仓决定不再浪费时间，他转身走回摩托车，一块看板吸引了他的注意力。看板装饰着彩色灯管，上面贴着好几张相同的海报，都是关于地下乐队Gardenias的。刚才凶巴巴的石川占据了海报中央的位置，他赤裸着上半身，大仓终于看清了他手臂上的纹身，两只交叉的鹰爪。石川双手紧紧握住话筒，神情严肃，大仓看到海报右下角用极小的字体印刷着，Vocal：Ishikawa。  
现在大仓知道石川口中的庆功宴是什么了，看来这支乐队今晚有演出。一滴水落到了大仓的脸颊上，身材高大的青年抬头望了望天，前几秒还呈现出黄昏特有的橙色的天空现在阴云密布，看样子马上要有一场雷雨。  
大仓立刻发动了摩托车，以比来时更快的速度往回赶。他一心想在雷雨到来前赶回家，同时惦记着安田千万别把咖喱煮过了头，对石川的不满很快被他抛在了脑后。

====================================================

“村上君，好久不见啦。”穿着三件套西装的帅气青年放下公文包，滑进了村上对面的沙发椅。这是个艳阳高照的好天气，已经过了午餐高峰时间，餐厅内人不多，但他们却没有坐在靠窗的好位置，而是选择了角落的沙发座，白色纱帘垂了下来，遮住了大部分视线，分隔出了一块相对私密的空间。  
“锦户先生。”村上回以微笑，伸手与他握了握。  
“让你久等了，早上的庭审拖了点时间。”锦户抱歉地笑笑，他有着典型的西式做派，说话时表情丰富，偶尔还会加上手势，以公诉人的标准来看，显得有些太过随意了。  
“锦户先生干得是正事，说不上等的。”村上回答，把加了柠檬的清水推了过去，“我先点了菜，您可别介意啊。”  
“现在又不是工作场合，别叫我锦户先生了。”锦户大手一挥，表示不用介意那许多，“不过村上君突然说要请我吃饭，我可是吓了一跳。”  
“怎么？我不能请你吃饭？”村上调侃道，故意装出一副受伤的表情。  
“不不，哪里的话。”锦户不好意思地挠了挠后脑，放松的举动就像个大男孩儿，一点平时的雷厉风行都没有了。锦户早就从其他同事处听说警视厅的村上巡查的饭局从来不是没有回报的，有人甚至说，吃他一顿饭起码得去一层皮。锦户不敢把这句话转达给村上，但从后者嘴角了然的笑容来看，也许村上早就听过了这个说法。  
服务生从纱帘后面钻了进来，把两盘食物分别放在两人面前。锦户低头一看，透明的玻璃盘上整齐地码着切成细丝的各色食材，番茄、胡萝卜、黄瓜和火腿，还有金黄的鸡蛋丝，下面是半透明的面条，所有食材都用冰水泼过，透着凉意，让人食指大动。  
“听说这儿的中华冷面做得好。”  
现在锦户明白‘吃他一顿饭起码得去一层皮’的意思了。锦户确实饿了，不间断的庭审对体力消耗很大，他也顾不上什么礼貌了，当下便大口吃起来，没一会儿，盘子里的面条就见了底。如果每天都能吃到这样的中华冷面，锦户宁愿给村上打一辈子工。  
“慢点吃。”村上无奈地摇了摇头，探过身，像照顾孩子那样将锦户嘴角的酱汁擦去。法庭上从不饶人的锦户吃起冷面来就像个高中生，恨不得把自己的脑袋伸进盘子里。狼吞虎咽的样子让村上想起了另外一个平时凶巴巴，遇到爱吃的东西就倒退回十八岁的家伙。  
“呃，村上君？”锦户一时没反应过来，只能被动地任村上擦拭自己的嘴角，村上凑得很近，锦户能看清他煽动的睫毛，帅气的公诉人没来由感到脸上一热，羞得不敢看他。  
“哦，真抱歉。”村上似乎也觉得自己的举动有些失礼，很快将手缩了回去，嘴里嘟囔着抱歉，“失礼了，看到锦户君吃得那么香，让我想起了别人。”  
“哪里的话……”锦户试图化解尴尬的气氛，“村上君这么会照顾人，家里是有兄弟吧？”  
村上抿了抿唇，没有说话。他的家庭生活不是什么值得谈论的话题。  
“兄弟倒是没有，不过有个麻烦的同居人呢。”村上最后说，提到横山的时候，嘴角终于露出了些许笑容。  
村上君的表情可看不出一丁点麻烦，锦户想，但聪明地没有说出口。  
“话说回来，村上君约我吃饭，是有什么事？”锦户转移了话题，对他而言，现在比起村上的同居人，后者请他吃饭的真正目的才更重要。  
“哎呀，被你发现了？”村上故作惊讶地说，眉毛挑得老高，锦户被他夸张的表情逗笑了。  
“有什么我能帮上忙的就直说吧。”  
“那我就不客气了。”村上压低了声音，轻轻往前凑了凑，“锦户君有办法拿到精子库的权限么？”  
现在轮到锦户惊讶了。  
“精子库？”锦户又问了一遍，他没有听错吧？精子库属于机密数据，除非有法庭同意，不然就算是警方搜查令也没法拿到权限。  
“最近的连环强奸案，锦户君也知道吧？”村上顿了顿，见锦户点了头才继续说了下去，“搜查一课掌握的最新证据，受害者身上的DNA样本属于精子捐献者，但光凭这个没法拿到权限，锦户君是公诉人，我相信肯定有办法的吧？”  
“你是要让我伪造传票？”锦户也不自觉地压低了声音，现在他终于知道村上为什么要挑这个角落的位置了。  
“当然不是。”村上肯定地说，他直视着锦户，棕色的眼睛看不出一丝欺骗，至于这眼神到底有几分真心，锦户实在下不了结论。  
年轻的公诉人松了松顶着喉咙的领带，餐厅内的空调似乎开得太弱了，锦户出了一身汗，梳理得一丝不苟的头发被汗水浸湿，有几缕落到了额前，让他看上去不那么凶狠了。  
“那村上君要拜托我做什么？”  
村上弯下腰，拿起腿边的公文包，从中抽出一份文件，连同签字笔一起推到锦户面前。  
“只需一个签名就行了。”村上说，将手肘放到桌面上，上身微微前倾，总是轻松随意的表情却显得魄力十足。  
锦户简单浏览了文件，那是一份权限申请，需要公诉人签字才能生效。  
“抚养权纠纷？”锦户疑道，申请事由写的是某起离婚导致的抚养权纠纷案，母亲为了争夺抚养权，需要证明婚生子是利用了精子库的试管婴儿，案情写得十分详尽，作为公诉人的锦户也挑不出任何错。  
“这是其他团队同事负责的民事案件，男方不育，因此想争夺孩子的抚养权。”村上说，他的语气几乎可以算是温柔的，眼睛微微眯了起来，似乎陷入了回忆，“我见过那母亲，虽说经济条件差了点，但比光会给钱的父亲要好太多了。”  
锦户明白了，他在这份申请上签了字，就能以抚养权纠纷的名义拿到精子库权限，至于警方到底从中里拿了多少数据，并没有严格监控。也就是说，警方完全可以把强奸案中的DNA数据与精子捐献人做比对。这是个聪明的做法，不触碰法律条款，就算违规操作被发现，锦户也能轻易撇清自己。  
“锦户君，如果拿不出试管婴儿的证据，孩子的抚养权很可能落到父亲手里。”村上接着说，不给锦户太多考虑时间，“那父亲有酗酒史，以我的个人经验而言，孩子跟着他不会是个好选择。”  
锦户想问问村上口中的‘个人经验’是什么意思，但直觉告诉他现在不是问这个的好时机。  
“怎么样，锦户君？签个字吧，就当是我欠你个人情。”村上将签字笔的盖子打开，轻轻放到锦户手边。  
锦户亮是个公私分明的人，所有与他有过工作往来的人都会这么说，甚至与他相熟的法官都认为他有时候过于顶真了，真相并不总是黑白分明的，上了年纪的法官这么说。不知为何，锦户突然想起了老法官的脸，那是一张饱经风霜的、长者的脸，略带笑意的表情与面前的村上微妙地重合了。锦户从未仔细想过这句话的含义，如今选择就摆在他面前，他发现自己的挣扎远不如想象中强烈。  
锦户伸手握住笔，笔杆很凉，让滚烫的手心好受了些，他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是豁出去般地签上了自己的大名。  
“我不负责民事案件，对方认不认我可不敢保证。”锦户啪地合上了文件，事到如今再找这种借口显得有些傻气，但他就是忍不住，从村上笃定的表情可以看出后者并没他的话放在心上。  
“当然了，接下来的事用不着您操心。”村上把文件和签字笔重新收好，抬起头来对锦户微微一笑。  
锦户长长地舒了口气，连他自己都没发现刚才他根本不敢大声呼吸，生怕呼吸声会引来不必要的注意。此时，侍者又一次掀开纱帘走了进来，锦户又能听见周围的声音了，呼呼作响的空调和侍者来回的脚步声，他好像重新回到了现实，刚才的几分钟仿佛从未存在过。  
侍者放下一只小巧的瓷盘，盘子上是半透明的果冻，粉中透白的颜色应和了初夏时节，酸甜的果香让人食指大动。  
“这是夏季限定的桃子果冻，锦户君尝尝。”村上说，舀起一勺自己的甜点，正准备放进嘴里，一直面朝下搁在手边的手机突然震动了起来，带动着玻璃桌面一阵叮当作响。村上只得放下勺子，低头查看了手机屏幕，眉头几不可见地皱了起来。  
“喂？”村上接起了电话，以他平时的礼貌周到，断不会在吃饭时接私人电话，看样子这通来电非比寻常，“藤堂君？你怎么用……？什么？”  
村上惊讶地张了张嘴，锦户很少见到他这幅表情。  
“我明白了，马上就回去。”村上挂上了电话，重重叹了口气，用指节揉了揉额角，看样子面前的精致点心他是无福消受了。  
“抱歉，锦户君，我得先走了。”村上边说边站了起来，“账已经结了，你慢慢吃。”  
锦户来不及开口，村上已经离开了，他脚步又急又快，甚至不小心撞上了桌角，锦户不禁好奇究竟什么事能让总是从容的村上急成这样。村上的身影很快消失在了餐厅门外，锦户这才低下头，鲜嫩的桃子果肉仿佛能掐出水来，封在半透明的果冻中，十分惹人怜爱，不吃确实可惜了。锦户舀了一口，清凉酸甜的口感让他满足地眯起了眼睛。  
吃他一顿饭得去一层皮。锦户总算明白了这句话的意思。

=========================================================

“前辈，你摆臭脸也没用，保护受害人的任务可是组长亲自委派的。”藤堂说，一身黑西服与周围白色的环境形成了鲜明对比，高跟鞋敲击着地面，发出哒哒的回音。  
“我可看不出有什么需要保护的。”横山不耐烦地回答，“这次的犯人是强奸犯，不是杀人犯，而且之前五名受害人都没有再遇到危险，现在却要浪费两名警力，只是因为受害人坚持自己有生命危险？”横山啧了啧嘴，眉头不耐烦地皱了起来，就好像在说‘别用严叔来压我’。  
“前辈，你这话被组长听到就麻烦了。”藤堂平静地说，横山的话完全没有一点对受害人的尊重，她当然不在意，甚至同意横山的说法，但厚田一定会气得头顶冒烟吧。  
“怎么，你要打我小报告？”横山反问，没有停下脚步。与藤堂一样，他也穿着全套黑西服，两人并肩行走在空无一人的长廊上，像两只不祥的乌鸦，又像是寻找着猎物的死神。刚过上午十点，住院区意外地十分安静，连医生的影子都看不到。只有一个戴着口罩的护士推着推车与他们擦身而过，年轻姑娘直直地盯着横山，连自己走偏了也不自知。  
“哐当”一声巨响，装满了药物和医疗用品的推车狠狠地撞上了墙壁，护士小姐尖叫一声，懊恼地面对着满地狼藉。  
藤堂停下了脚步，犹豫着是否应该去帮她一把，但横山连头也没回，径自往前走去，很快就把藤堂甩在了身后。  
“前辈，对女士见死不救可不是绅士的表现。”藤堂小跑着追上横山，用只有他们两人听得见的音量调侃道。  
“别说得那么难听。”横山回答，语气听不出什么起伏，“谁让那姑娘不看路呢？自己犯的错就得自己收拾。”  
“人家明明是看前辈出了神才撞到的。”  
“我又没让她看。”  
藤堂见自己的调侃丝毫没影响到横山，不禁有些挫败。  
“到了。”横山突然停了下来，藤堂还在考虑怎样才能打破横山的面无表情，差点撞了上去。长相俏丽的女警轻轻摇摇头，试图将注意力放到正事上来。  
他们停在一间四人病房前，门外的名牌上只写了一个名字，岛崎泉，正是连环强奸案的最新受害者。  
“岛崎小姐，早上好，今天感觉怎么样？”藤堂象征性地敲了敲门，不等对方同意便走了进去，“准备好出院了吗？”  
“藤堂警官，您早。”一个穿着背心和牛仔短裤的女性从病床边站了起来，向藤堂打了招呼。她很瘦，裸露在外的手臂和大腿上还有些没完全消退的淤痕。  
“这是搜查一课的横山巡查长，今天由我们负责接您出院。”藤堂指了指杵在门口的横山，“需要替您办手续吗？”  
岛崎向横山的方向点了点头，权当打招呼。  
“不用，都已经准备好了。”岛崎摇摇头，弯腰去够床边鼓鼓囊囊的旅行袋，横山上前一步，抢先拎了起来。  
岛崎吃了一惊，下意识地后退一步，小腿磕到了床脚，差点就要摔下去，横山及时伸手拉了一把，女孩瘦削的身体失去了平衡，直直地往横山怀里倒去。  
“真抱歉……”女孩手忙脚乱地推开横山，葱尖般的手指搅动着背心的流苏下摆，画着淡妆的脸涨成了粉色。无论从什么角度看，她都是个美人，五官精致而小巧，细细的眼线将一双丹凤眼衬托得极有风韵。但横山的注意力完全不在她姣好的面容上，黑发巡查长不由分说地握住她的手腕，用力一掀，纤细的手腕内侧露了出来，柔嫩的皮肤上有一小块黑色花纹，仔细看去，似乎是一个小巧的纹身。  
“这是什么？”横山问，语气不自觉地咄咄逼人起来。  
“呃？”岛崎有些搞不清状况，好一会儿才反应过来横山指的是她手腕上的纹身，“哦，只是个小纹身罢了。”  
“这看上去像是……乐器？”  
“只是随意纹着玩的。”岛崎皱着眉回答，她试图抽回手，但横山的力气很大，她试了好几次都不得法，无奈之下，只得求救般地看向藤堂。  
藤堂无奈地叹了口气，果然，横山的字典里没有怜香惜玉这个词。她上前一步，正打算开口为岛崎解围，刚说了半句，就被一阵敲门声打断了。  
“抱歉，打扰了，是岛崎小姐吗？有位先生给您送了花，请签收一下。”一个戴着棒球帽的高个儿青年走了进来，他捧着装饰精美的花束，含苞待放的白色花朵中点缀着几枝紫藤，花瓣上还沾有露水，看上去新鲜而雅致。  
“谁送的？”岛崎瞥了一眼花束，但那些娇嫩的花朵一点都没唤起她的喜爱之情，相反，她精致的眉毛立刻皱了起来。  
“一位叫石川的先生。”  
“……我不要，你退回去吧。”岛崎冷冰冰地说，与刚才温和有礼的样子大相径庭，语气甚至显得粗鲁，就连藤堂也是第一次见。  
“石川先生已经付了钱，不便再退回去，还请您收下，别为难我吧。”高个青年摸出一张签收单，毕恭毕敬地递了过来。棒球帽下的俊脸摆出讨好的微笑。  
“大仓？”横山疑道，高个儿青年这才发现紧紧抓着女孩手腕的西装男是横山，两道眉毛惊讶地抬得老高。  
“横山先生？真是太巧了，最近咱们老是偶遇呢。”大仓终于反应了过来，“您这是在干什么？”  
大仓的视线在横山和岛崎之间转了几圈，最后停在了横山紧捏住女孩手腕的手上。别误会，大仓当然不是个八卦的人，好吧，他不算是个非常八卦的人，但横山与村上之外的人肌肤相亲的样子太少见了，大仓的好奇心完全被勾了起来。  
“我来接受害人出院。”横山简短地说，终于放开了岛崎。  
“受害人？”大仓转向一脸不耐烦的女孩，深深鞠了一躬，“真是太抱歉了，我不知道您……”  
岛崎在签收单上潦草地写了几笔，没有把单据交给大仓，反而塞进了横山手里。  
“横山警官，要是我死了，凶手就是这个叫石川的。”岛崎平静地说，就好像在说别人的事。  
横山低头看了看收据，石川的名字被圈了出来，她的笔迹如此用力，薄薄的单据被划出了一道口子。  
“你跟石川是恋人关系？”横山问，把单据仔细叠好，交给一边的大仓。  
“对他而言大概如此吧。”岛崎回答，似乎不愿多谈，她走回病床边，用力扯开了花束的包装，将娇嫩的白花从花茎上扯下，揉碎了扔进垃圾桶，“警官先生，咱们能走了吗？”  
横山点点头，再次拎起旅行袋，伸手示意岛崎先走。女孩无言地照做了，横山对藤堂使了个眼色，后者快步跟了上去。  
“这姑娘脾气可真够大的。”大仓待岛崎走远了，才开口向横山搭话。  
“你见过那个石川吧？是什么人？”横山没有理会大仓的调侃，受害人的举动出人意料，搜查的直觉告诉他，石川可能是个关键人物。  
“似乎是个地下乐队主唱。”大仓回答，“我只见过他两次，看上去不像是个会杀人放火的家伙。”  
“有哪个犯人会写在脸上呢。”  
大仓笑笑，不再说话了。横山抬抬下巴，示意大仓跟他一起走。他们鱼贯走出病房，走廊仍然空无一人，尽头的楼梯间传来有节奏的脚步声，看来藤堂和岛崎没有选择坐电梯。横山与大仓身材相近，大仓稍高，宽松衬衣和卡其裤的休闲打扮让他看上去比实际年龄要小一些，与横山站在一起，倒有几分像兄弟了。  
“石川是第一次给她送花吗？”横山问，大多强奸案的犯人都是纠缠不休的追求者，从岛崎的态度判断，石川的作案嫌疑很大。之前的5名受害人有可能只是石川向岛崎下手前的试验品。  
“据我所知是第一次。送的花是山栀子，花语有爱在心头口难开的意思，石川的追求怕是得不到回应了。”大仓回答，他顿了顿，又加上一句，“没想到石川那么受欢迎，却偏偏对岛崎小姐另眼相看。”  
这倒十分新鲜，横山想，强奸犯一般都缺乏必要的社交技能，因此必须依靠暴力手段逼迫受害人就范。  
“横山君觉得石川就是你们在找的连环强奸犯吗？”大仓见横山沉吟着不说话，实在耐不住好奇心，只得自己开口。他饶有兴趣地挑起一根眉毛，微微歪过头，恳求般的眼神带着些撒娇意味。  
“没有直接证据，什么都不好说。”横山轻咳一声，转开了视线。他最不会对付别人恳求的眼神，藤堂如果知道他这个弱点，恐怕会把反过来把横山支使得团团转。  
大仓发出一声失望般的叹息，他还想再问，但横山始终扭头看向另一边，大仓即使想开口也找不到机会。两人走下楼梯，还没出楼梯间大门，便听到了底楼大厅的鼎沸人声，与住院部不同，医院大厅十分嘈杂，既有面带倦容的家属，也有神色匆匆的护士，所有人都只顾闷头赶路，似乎世间一切都与自己无关。藤堂和岛崎走得快些，两人的身影已经被人流淹没，看不见了。横山啧了啧嘴，加快脚步，试图穿过密集的人墙，但面前的矮小老妇佝偻着背，像蜗牛一样前进着，横山纵然再不耐烦，也只得耐着性子一步一顿地往前挪，但没走几步，妇人突然停了下来，横山差点没刹住，还好他脚下一用力，硬是在撞上妇人前停了下来。  
“您还好吧？”横山轻轻碰了碰老妇的肩，身材矮小的妇人却浑然不觉，她的注意力全被前方的动静吸引住了。  
不知何时，行色匆匆的人们全都停了下来，所有人都伸长脖子望向医院大门，人群渐渐围成了一圈，横山面前的妇人也是其中之一。横山突然感到一阵心悸，一股凉意攀上背脊，医院大门，那是藤堂和岛崎消失的方向。  
“喂！这是怎么了？！”横山听到前方一个男声喊道，安静的人群突然炸开了锅，仿佛一块石头扔进水面，激起了一圈波纹。  
“没事吧！”  
“我的天，她在吐血！”  
横山终于找回了自己的双腿，他低声嘟囔了句抱歉，将颤颤巍巍的老妇往大仓身边一推，闪身钻进了人群。横山一连拨开好几个围观者的肩，短短十几米的距离此刻却仿佛永远走不完似的。  
“警察！给我让开！”横山撞开了最后一个围观者的肩膀，好不容易才来到了人群最前方。  
玻璃落地门前空出了一小块空间，横山首先看见了触目惊心的红，粘稠的液体沾湿了大理石地板，一股腥味直冲鼻腔，他只花了半秒便反应过来这是血。一个短发女子面朝下倒在血泊中，她穿着露肩背心和紧身裤，裸露在外的手臂瘦得只剩下皮包骨。横山咽了咽口水，往前走了一步，他看到了女子手腕上的纹身，黑色竖琴被血液染成了红色。  
“前辈……”藤堂蹲在女子身边，她抬起头，两道俏丽的眉毛紧紧纠结在一起，嘴唇抿成了一条线，黑色玻璃珠般的眼睛少有地出现了些许动摇。  
“怎么回事？”横山深吸一口气，低声问，尽量让自己的语气保持平稳。  
“刚走到大门口，她突然蹲下开始吐血，掐着喉咙的样子很痛苦，变成这样不过半分钟的事。”藤堂站了起来，在自己的西服裤上蹭干了手心的血迹，从她无奈的态度来看，被害人恐怕已经断了气。  
“死了？”保险起见，横山还是问了一句。  
“死透了。”藤堂回答。  
横山握紧了拳头，再次将目光投向血泊中的女子。十分钟前，她还是活生生的，横山甚至感受过她的脉搏，尽管沉弱，但确实存在。如今她却成了血泊中的牺牲者，面朝下趴在那儿，像一个展示品那样任人参观。十分钟，她就从一个有生命的人变成了没有生命的物体。  
“天啊，这是怎么了？”大仓终于也钻出了人群，满地鲜血让他忍不住捂住嘴干呕了起来。  
“报警吧，藤堂，我去给严叔打电话。”横山冷静地说，但煽动的鼻翼出卖了他此刻起伏的心情。  
藤堂点点头，眼神几乎可以称之为担心。  
“看来我是免不了一顿骂了。”横山自嘲地说，低下头来，他果然最不会对付可怜兮兮的眼神。


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

“死因是中毒。”石上干脆地说，她穿着全套无菌服，戴着口罩，短发全部梳进手术帽里，全身只露出两只眼睛，画着精致眼线的眼睛不耐烦地眯了起来。  
“知道具体是什么毒物吗？”厚田的声音从角落传来，他也戴着口罩，但还是无法阻挡呛人的血腥味。  
“死者的胃是空的，应该起码有十二个小时没有进食，所以不是通过食物下的毒。具体成分要等详细的化验报告。”石上将手伸进死者被剖开的腹腔，将胃翻开，示意厚田自己来看，后者顿时青了脸，摆摆手谢绝了石上的“好意”。  
“死者在病房中没有与可疑人员接触，从病房到大厅的路上有藤堂跟着，并无不妥，到底是怎么下的毒？”横山问道，他快步走到石上身边，指了指解剖台上被开膛破肚的死者，丝毫不介意尸体腹腔内乱成一团的脏器。  
“这是你们搜查一课的事。”石上平静地回答，没有被横山的气势吓到，后者在警局内也许名声外在，但法医总是不会轻易认账，“死者上臂和手背上确实有几个针眼，但考虑到她住院了一段时间，应该是正常治疗留下的痕迹。”  
横山不耐烦地啧了啧嘴，石上说得对，她只负责把事实忠实地呈现出来，寻找真相是搜查一课的事。下毒的手段不外乎吞食、注射、吸入，现在既然排除了吞食，那么只剩下注射和吸入，但死者是在医院被下的毒，要排除后两者就十分困难了。  
“还有什么值得注意的吗？”厚田插了进来，将横山拉到一边，对其摇了摇头。  
“死者手腕内侧的纹身有两层，上面那层的墨水很浅，好像是为了遮盖下面的图案而纹上去的，我已经把照片发给鉴证科了。”石上抬起死者纤瘦的手腕，把那个精致复杂的图案指给厚田和横山看。  
“我明白了。”厚田点点头，“临时给你加了活，对不住啦。”  
石上嗤笑一声，摆摆手表示不用在意。  
“又不是第一次了，再说这也是我的分内事。”石上说，用一块白布盖住死者，“要是真觉得给我添了麻烦，那就请我吃饭吧。”  
“一言为定。”厚田答应地爽快，他鞠了一躬，再次向石上表达了感谢，随后便拉着横山退了出去。  
石上的办公室就在大学医院旁边，离死者遇害的地方不足百米，这倒十分方便，这也就是为什么案发后仅两小时，强奸案，不，现在改叫杀人案了，的第一个死者已经初步解剖完毕了。  
“组长，怎么样？”等在解剖室外的仓岛迎了上来，身后跟着清水和藤堂，三人的表情都十分严肃，毕竟出了人命，强奸案已经正式由厚田组接手了。  
“中毒。但下毒的手段和毒物成分都还不知道。”厚田脱下闷热的无菌服和口罩，经过了血腥味的洗礼，消毒水味闻起来简直像空气清新剂。  
“没想到强奸竟然会变成杀人。”清水感叹了一句。  
“我已经跟前5名受害者取得了联系，目前她们都没遇到危险，保险起见我派人把她们接到警局来了。”仓岛说，厚田赞许地点点头，这确实是个以防万一的好主意。  
“在化验报告出来之前，先保护好其他几名强奸受害者。”厚田吩咐道，“石上说死者手腕上的纹身有疑，藤堂你把纹身照片与内部数据库比对一遍，看看有什么结果。”  
除了没有分派到任务的横山，其他人都嗯了一句，立刻行动了起来。走廊上又只剩下了厚田和横山，后者将口罩紧紧揉成一团，由于过于用力，指节都泛出了白色。  
“至于你，横山，”厚田严厉地盯住横山，横山或许是他的得力下属，但难对付的程度就跟他的搜查能力一样出众，“其他受害者的安危不用你操心，下午先放半天假，明天一早准时开案情讨论会。”  
“严叔……”横山才说了两个字，厚田就打断了他。  
“这是命令。你这种状态谁也帮不了。”厚田的态度十分坚定，温和的眼神也变得严厉，带着一丝不容置疑，突然，他像是看到了什么人，抿起的嘴角猛地放松了，看上去明显松了一口气。  
“村上君，你怎么来了？”厚田越过横山，向刚走进来的村上打了招呼。  
“藤堂君给我打了电话，说是岛崎泉被毒杀了，我就立刻赶了过来。”村上礼貌地鞠了一躬，“我没有打扰搜查一课的工作吧？”  
“哪儿的话，你来得正好。”厚田说，拉过还愣着的横山，往村上的方向一推，“这家伙就麻烦你了，今天下午让他休息半天。”  
横山被推得措手不及，直直往后倒去，还好村上扶住他的手肘，才勉强保持住了平衡。  
“严叔！”横山不满地低吼道，换作其他人看到他这幅凶巴巴的模样，可能会直接拔腿就跑，所幸厚田并不是‘其他人’。  
“就这样，麻烦你了，村上君。”厚田摆摆手，很快消失在了拐角。  
“多管闲事的老头……”横山低声咒骂道，放弃似地叹了口气。  
“好了，既然厚田组长都那么说了，你就乖乖听话吧。”村上扯了扯横山的袖子，“难得早回家，今晚我就亲自下厨一回，怎么样？”  
横山被村上故作可爱的样子逗笑了，尽管心头压着的巨石还在，但他却觉得轻松了许多。  
“可别再做意面了。”横山调侃道。  
“你对我的意面有什么不满意？”村上鼓起了脸颊，他自认为自己的肉酱意面还是相当拿得出手的。  
“我刚刚旁观了一场专业解剖，一个月内都不想吃任何与番茄有关的东西了。”横山指了指紧闭的解剖室大门，摆出一个不堪回首的表情。  
村上不需更多暗示了，新鲜尸体的血液还没完全凝固，解剖过程想必是一场又脏又乱的噩梦，换做村上，他可能一辈子都不会想吃番茄了。  
“可怜的Yoko。”村上踮起脚，想去揉一揉横山的头发，手掌划过柔软的发丝，然后用指腹搔了搔，这是他给千酱顺毛的做法，不知不觉竟成了习惯。  
说实话，横山不是第一次旁观解剖，比这恶心几倍的杀人现场他也见过，早就练就了极强的免疫力。他之所以这么说，无非是为了逗一逗村上，没想到对方还真信了，横山不确定是自己的演技太过高超，还是村上根本不会怀疑他。横山配合地低下了头，村上的手掌干燥而温暖，有种奇妙的安抚人心的力量，横山舒服地哼了一声，反正走廊上空无一人，就让他暂时卸下不近人情的横山巡查长的样子吧。

====================================================

“之前从岛崎泉身上提取的DNA，有比对结果了。”村上放下电话，对窝在沙发上的横山说，后者正目不转睛地盯着平板电脑，手指不断在屏幕上滑动着，对村上的话毫无反应。  
村上叹了口气，快步走到横山身后，越过后者宽阔的肩膀，可以看见暗色的屏幕上时不时闪过几个光点，每当光点出现，横山便将平板往光点的方向倾斜，模拟红外线瞄准器精准地锁定目标，随后横山便敲击屏幕，发射狙击子弹将对方消灭，每打击一个目标，屏幕上都会出现well done或combo的字样。比如现在，横山的手指轻轻一点，屏幕中央出现了血红色的27 combo，new record的字样。  
“Yoko，你又覆盖了我的记录了。”村上突然说，故意装出懊恼的样子。  
横山还是没反应，所有的注意力都好像被面前的游戏吸引了，光点出现的频率越来越快，很快横山便手忙脚乱起来，没多久，他的游戏角色就被敌人击中了，黑色的屏幕变成了一片血红，最后闪烁了一下，浮现出一个骷髅，骷髅裸露的牙齿互相撞击着，发出令人毛骨悚然的格拉格拉的声音。  
Play Again？  
横山长长吐了口气，点击了No。  
“你刚才说了什么？”横山把平板电脑扔向一边，终于把视线从屏幕上移开了。  
“你又覆盖了我的游戏记录。”村上鼓起脸颊，瞪大眼睛，他知道横山最不会对付这种装可爱的表情。  
横山翻了个白眼，捉住村上搁在沙发上的手，用力一拽，后者被拉了个措手不及，重心不稳地往前倒去，一阵天旋地转后，村上发现自己仰面躺在沙发上，双腿架着沙发靠背，后颈扭曲成奇怪的角度，要不是横山把手臂垫在他的脑后，村上觉得自己的脖子可能早就断了。  
“你知道我指的不是那个。”横山的俊脸出现在村上的视野中，由于背光，村上看不清横山的表情。  
“……横山先生，我们能像个成年人那样谈话吗？”村上顿了顿，决定先拯救自己可怜的脖子，“我的脖子要断了。”  
“怎么？村上君觉得这样不够成年人？”横山的语气染上了笑意，村上一时没反应过来黑发青年所指为何，但横山很快曲起一条腿，压住村上的膝盖，空闲的手毫不留情地探进村上的双腿，捏了捏后者柔韧的大腿根。  
村上咬住下唇，努力不发出声音。横山的力道恰到好处，并不疼，反而有些酸胀，酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎直窜至头顶，村上不耐地蠕动了一下，湿润的棕色瞳孔显得亮晶晶的，嗔怪似地瞪着横山。  
“到底想不想聊正事？”村上咬着牙说，每一个字都像是从牙缝中硬挤出来的。  
横山没有说话，而是弯下腰亲吻了村上的鼻尖。横山的呼吸里充满了啤酒的麦香，村上深深吸了口气，脑袋轻飘飘的，好像光是这样就会醉了似的。  
横山换了角度又吻了村上的眉心、脸颊、鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，他的亲吻又轻又柔，像羽毛一样拂过村上的皮肤，后者舒服地眯起了眼，不自觉地绷紧了脚尖。  
横山最后在村上的唇上印下一个响亮的亲吻，带有水声的“啵”。  
“充电完毕。”横山得逞地勾了勾嘴角。  
村上抬手想给横山的脑门来一下，但躺着的姿势实在施展不开，手刚抬了一半，便再也无法往前伸。倒是横山主动握住了他的手，枕在村上脖子后的手臂微微用力，让后者坐了起来。  
“刚才电话上说了什么？”横山换了种认真的语气，尽管他还搂着村上的肩，但黑发巡查长显然已经进入了工作模式。  
谈工作还非得勾肩搭背的，什么时候养成的习惯。村上在心里吐槽，但他聪明地没有说出口。  
“精子库的DNA比对已经完成了，捐献者是一个叫吉田的。”村上把刚才通话的内容复述了一遍，“我让后勤的姑娘查了犯罪记录，吉田的背景很干净，没有前科。”  
“这次的下药手段很高明，要不是岛崎泉身上留下了DNA，我们完全查不到凶手的身份，不像是第一次犯案。”横山分析道 ，“如今的案件已经不是单纯的强奸，谁能一下子从模范公民变成杀人犯？”  
“我也这么想，以防万一还让那几个家伙打听了一下，但道上没有吉田这号人，我还给吉田留下的联系方式打了电话，你猜怎么着？”村上边说边勾了勾小指，横山知道他指的是Jacky，黑发青年脑中立刻浮现出一张瘦削的脸，与村上十分相似的圆眼睛显得十分锐利，微微上翘的嘴角带这些嘲笑的意味。那是个令人不安的表情，横山眨了眨眼，Jacky很快消失了。  
“怎么？你没找到吉田本人？”  
“何止没找到他，接电话的是吉田的母亲，那位太太说自己的儿子早在两年前就死于一场滑雪意外，连尸体都没找到。”村上皱起了眉头，自己听说这件事时的惊讶直到现在都历历在目。  
“真的假的……”横山咕哝了一句，本以为能查到凶手的身份，没想到却是扑了个空，“别告诉我这次是幽灵作案。”  
“哈哈哈。”村上干笑一声，身为刑警的唯物主义告诉他世界上不存在什么幽灵，但村上的心脏还是不可避免地漏跳了一拍，横山的笑话可一点都不好笑。  
“那吉田的精液会出现在犯罪现场只有一个原因。”横山没有察觉村上的不对劲，继续说了下去，“有人盗取了他的精液样本。”  
村上漫不经心地嗯了一声，没有接话，尽管横山找了个合理的理由，但村上仍然无法把幽灵作案几个字从脑海中抹去。他总是很怕那些神神鬼鬼的玩意儿，平时别说恐怖片，就连夏天经常播放的心灵现象节目都不敢看。村上不自觉地往横山的方向靠了靠，后者的体温好歹让他安心了一些。  
“但谁能拿到精子库的样本呢？”横山自言自语道，“医疗相关人员？”  
“医疗相关人员的话，对迷奸药的熟悉程度也能理解了。”村上接过了话头，横山裸露在外的手臂温温的，附有一层汗水，止汗剂清新的皂香让村上没来由地安下心来。  
“岛崎泉临死前收到过一束花，送花人好像是她的仰慕者，是某个酒吧驻唱，这人虽很可疑，但他不是医疗人员，吉田的精液样本就无法解释了。”横山有些懊恼地叹了口气，本以为将要相交的两条线索现在反而越离越远了，让他不禁烦躁起来。  
“仰慕者？”  
“一个叫石川的，送的花也是山栀子，那天我本打算送岛崎泉回家后就去调查他的。”横山摇摇头，似乎想起了什么不愉快的经历，“没想到十分钟后岛崎泉就死了。”  
“一个人的杀意是谁都阻止不了的。”村上仰起头，吻了吻横山的鬓角，“你也不例外。”  
“我知道，但这也没让我好受多少。”横山长长舒了口气，他的眉间有几个细小的褶皱，村上忍不住用手按了按横山的眉心，试图将它们压平。横山被这孩子气的举动逗笑了。  
“现在找到凶手就是帮了岛崎泉的大忙了。”村上说。  
“听上去你已经有主意了？”  
村上抬起下巴，咧开嘴笑了，虎牙尖从嘴唇间探了出来，眼睛眯成一条缝儿，眼角的笑纹一直蔓延到鬓角，那是他典型的得意表情，横山见过无数次，深知这个表情通常不会带来什么轻松的经历。  
“不如我们就去听一场Live House吧。”

====================================================

Bar Harp的营业时间从晚上8点直到凌晨2点，每周两次的Live House从10点半开始，演出的日子客人总是特别多，狭小的室内几乎是人挤人，酒精、汗水、烟草混合在一起的气味叫人作呕，村上捂住鼻子，张开嘴呼吸才觉得好受了些。  
“那个就是石川。”横山压低了声音，凑在村上耳边说。为了不显得突兀，他没有穿惯常的衬衫西服，而是换上了一件黑色T恤，领口有一圈铆钉饰边，冰凉的金属紧贴着皮肤，弄得他很痒，忍不住伸手去挠，导致他锁骨周围的皮肤泛出了粉红色，在白皙肤色的映衬下更明显了。  
村上点点头，用力吸了口气，往后缩了缩，躲开了一个硬是要从他身前挤过去的大叔。  
Harp的舞台不大，刚够容纳一个乐队。架子鼓矗立在舞台后侧，地板上横七竖八地堆满了各种电线，那是用来链接吉他和贝斯的，还有三根立式麦克风，简陋的舞台正合适地下乐队的表演。乐队成员们已经站上了舞台，村上顺着横山的视线望过去，站在舞台中央麦克风前的就是石川，他穿了件紧身的短袖T恤，显示出发达的手臂肌肉，袖子遮住了大部分纹身，但村上仍能隐约看见一些彩色的图案。  
“他长得还挺帅的嘛。”村上评论道，不带任何感情色彩，像在品评某款流行服饰，“是姑娘们喜欢的长相。”  
“你还知道如今的女孩们的喜好？”横山调侃了一句，努力隐藏起自己语气中的吃味。石川不很高，但肌肉发达，他留着时下流行的络腮胡，让深陷的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁看上去更加洋味儿十足，摆弄麦克风的样子颇有几分桀骜不羁的味道。从他们周围的观众以女性占大多数来看，村上的结论并没错。  
“我的意思是，他不太像个会送花的仰慕者。”村上回过头，安抚性地拍了拍横山的肩，微微眯起的眼中含着笑。  
“但给岛崎送花的的确是他。”横山握住村上的手，与自己的手扣在一起，形成十指相扣的样子，随后连带着村上的手一起塞进自己的裤袋。  
“岛崎还很不情愿的样子？”村上皱了皱眉，到底还是没有挣脱横山，“如果之前几个强奸受害者都是岛崎的替代品，倒是说得通，只不过……”  
村上欲言又止地再次看向了舞台，Live马上要开始了，石川正在测试麦克风，他对着麦克简单哼唱了几句，富有磁性的男中音即使没有伴奏也不显得突兀，很容易入耳。  
“只不过？”横山重复了一遍村上的话，句尾上翘成疑问的句式。  
“他看上去并不缺女伴，何必要下药强奸别人呢？虽然这么说对在场的女士有些不礼貌，但我相信他能轻易让在场的姑娘心甘情愿地跟他回家。”  
村上说得有道理，横山再次打量了石川一番，对方看上去并不像那些精虫冲脑的家伙，如果石川不是犯人，那到底是谁下毒杀了岛崎泉？  
“开始了。”村上嘟囔了一句，话音刚落，酒吧内的光线突然暗了下来，深紫色的聚光灯照亮了舞台，一朵盛放的山栀子在舞台背景上若隐若现，应和着Gardenias的乐队名。  
Gardenias是一支英式摇滚乐队，歌曲的节奏很快，每一句歌词都透着竭嘶底里的味道，石川作为主唱，几乎是嘶吼着唱完了两首歌，观众们发出热烈的掌声，更有甚者吹起了口哨，随着鼓点不断左右摇摆着。横山从来对音乐不甚感冒，他车里的音乐还是昭和年代的流行歌曲，有一次开车送藤堂回家，被年轻女警狠狠嘲笑了一番。至于村上，他向来喜欢曲调悠扬的爵士，欣赏不来快节奏的摇滚，两人被挤到了一边，肩膀不断与摇摆着的人群相撞，四肢都不知道如何安放。两人互相交换了一个‘受够了’的眼神，默默祈祷这场Live快些结束。  
石川又唱了三首歌，随后进入了短暂的休息，乐队成员从舞台上撤了下来，DJ开始播放一些夜店常见的舞曲，人群涌到吧台，所有人都试着抢到一杯冰啤酒。  
横山长舒了口气，村上只感到对方与自己交握在一起的手心湿腻腻的，布满了汗珠，不知是热的还是其他什么原因。  
“我去问问他。”村上说，偏头示意了石川的方向，“暂时先别亮警员证吧。”  
横山还来不及回答，村上便将手抽了回去，往乐队休息的方向去了。  
“Hi，晚上好。”村上走到乐队成员休息的地方，那是靠近舞台的卡座，除了石川，还有两个吉他手和一个贝斯，鼓手似乎去抽烟了，村上看见穿无袖皮衣的鼓手拉开酒吧门走了出去。  
“怎么了？威士忌到了？”其中一个吉他手，流着过时的莫西干头的青年抬头看了村上一眼，向他龇了龇牙。  
“抱歉，我是来找石川先生的。”村上好脾气地回了一个微笑，将视线投向角落的石川，后者不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，看样子是把村上当成了某个狂热粉丝。村上用余光瞄了瞄自己今天的打扮，军绿色的无袖衫下摆很宽，搭配同样宽松的黑色休闲裤，松垮的布料反而突显了他挺拔的背脊和紧实的肌肉线条，尤其是肩膀，三头肌圆润而饱满，但却不鼓胀，出门前横山盯着他看了足足一分钟，因惊讶而微张的嘴唇看上去很是可笑。  
“瞧瞧，石川桑不仅招姑娘喜欢，还有男粉丝呢。”贝斯手吹了个口哨，唯恐天下不乱地调侃。  
“去你他妈的。”石川骂了一句，随后转向村上，“多谢你喜欢我们的歌，想要签名的话需要消费起码10万块，我可以签在小票后面。”  
村上哭笑不得地抿了抿嘴唇，努力不让自己笑出来。他起码有一件事猜对了，石川很受欢迎，而且比起姑娘，他更爱毫不性感的福泽谕吉。  
“您误会了，石川先生，我并不喜欢你们的歌。”村上用一种阐述事实的语气说，丝毫不介意其他成员凶狠的神色，“我有一样东西要转交给你，是岛崎泉小姐托付给我的。”  
“他妈的你是来找茬的吧！”一开始说话的吉他手用力踢了踢桌角，故意弄出很大的声响，但村上连眉毛都没动一下。  
“你给我安静点！”石川训斥了吉他手，他故意沉下了声音，听上去不怒而威，“我们换个地方说话吧。”  
村上点点头，跟着石川来到酒吧后门，石川推开门，示意村上先走，棕发青年回头望了一眼，确认横山还在那儿，这才低头走了出去。  
酒吧后门正对着一条幽静的小巷，下了一天的雨刚停，巷子的坑坑洼洼的地面上还有不少积水。石川跟了出来，沉重的门在他身后关上了，酒吧内的嘈杂声立刻听不见了。  
“你认识泉？”石川抽出一根烟递给村上，后者没接，他便将其塞进了自己嘴里。  
村上耸耸肩，不置可否。  
“她托你转交给我的东西是什么？”石川追问道。  
“石川先生好像很喜欢岛崎小姐。”村上说，这是句肯定句，石川没有反驳，吐烟的动作都没停，看来送花给岛崎的确实是石川。  
“别自作聪明。”石川说，“我刚来东京时只有泉对我好，她是个好姑娘，喜欢她是我最引以为傲的事。”  
村上眯起眼，仔细打量了石川说话时的表情。石川没有躲开他的视线，眼角也没有抽搐，眨眼的次数大约三次，在合理范围内，即便是村上这样吹毛求疵的人，也不得不承认石川刚才说的都是真话。  
“但我没在岛崎小姐的葬礼上看到你。”村上并没参加岛崎的葬礼，之所以这么说，是因为他猜石川应该没法忍受见到岛崎的尸体。这是个冒险的做法，不过村上一向是个极具冒险精神的人。  
石川没有说话，村上把他的沉默当做默认。  
村上将手伸进裤袋，捏住了警员证，如果石川没有说谎，那么他应该就不是加害岛崎的凶手，亮明警员身份也许能让他与警方合作，找出其他嫌疑人。  
正当村上打算抽出警员证时，酒吧门被推开了。  
“石川君，下半场要开始了。”  
那是一个穿着白色连衣裙的女性，她没有化妆，苍白的肤色显得她五官扁平，毫无特色的五官无法给人留下深刻印象，唯一具有特色的是她乌黑的头发，没有烫染痕迹的头发像绸缎一样铺在背上，但靓丽的黑发配朴素的打扮，反而让她显得阴沉。  
“啧，啰嗦，不用你提醒。”石川踩灭了烟头，不耐烦地回了一句，凶巴巴的态度与他刚才谈到岛崎时温和的表情大相径庭。  
“那我等Live结束了再来找你？”村上建议道，石川似乎还想问什么，但时间实在不允许，他想了想，从裤袋里艰难地掏出一张卡片递给村上。  
“这是我的名片，Live结束后给我打电话。”石川说完，便转身走进了酒吧。  
村上也跟了进去，那个瘦弱的姑娘还站在门口，村上绅士地帮她把门撑开，还附赠了一个亲切的微笑，示意她先进去。面色苍白的姑娘低下头，也不说谢谢，迅速退回了酒吧，白色的身影很快消失在了吧台后面。  
“怎么样？有什么值得注意的？”横山等那个姑娘完全消失了，这才从门口的阴影里踱出来，这次换他给村上撑门了。  
“Yoko，我刚才笑得很奇怪吗？”村上疑惑地问。  
“怎么？你也会对自己的营业微笑没信心？”  
“为什么刚才那姑娘狠狠瞪了我一眼？”村上摇摇头，他的微笑还从没有搞不定的人，那个打扮朴素的姑娘可大大打击了他的信心。  
横山噗嗤笑出了声，村上歪头思考的样子太可爱了，他忍不住凑过去亲吻了后者的额角。  
“人见人爱的村上巡查竟然被第一次见面的姑娘讨厌了，这可是个大新闻。”横山调侃道。  
村上踢了横山一脚，他下意识地往吧台的方向望了望，但白衣女子的身影已经完全看不见了。


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

“みゝなしの　山のくちなし　えてし哉　おもひの色の　したぞめにせん”  
村上顺着手指的文字读了下去，生僻的用词让句子读起来十分拗口，村上的语调又轻又柔，虽显生涩，却没有断句，柔和的嗓音像在哼唱一支悠扬的乐曲。  
横山走进卧室，他刚洗完澡，头发还滴着水，总是梳理整齐的刘海被全部拨到了脑后，露出两道向上撇的眉毛，让本就棱角分明的面容显得更英挺了。他赤脚踩过卧室的地毯，从背后抱住陷在躺椅里的村上的肩膀。  
“在读什么？我一个字都没听懂。”横山将下巴搁在村上的头顶，试图看清村上手中书的内容。  
“《古今和歌集》。”村上回答，伸出一只手搭在横山的手腕上，这是个无意义的动作，除了能让他们肌肤相贴外没有任何目的。村上早就换上了睡衣，吹干了头发，但对横山弄湿自己皮肤的举动没有表达任何不满。村上习惯性的动作让横山的心情没来由地愉快起来。  
“真不像你。”横山皱了皱鼻子，低声嘟囔了一句。  
“怎么了？我不该读这个？”村上合上了书，半转过身，圆圆的下垂眼从下往上看向横山，湿润的瞳孔清晰地倒映出横山的身影。横山的头发还在滴水，好几滴冰凉的水珠落到了村上的脸颊上，棕发青年忍不住皱起了眉。  
“没有什么该不该，只是从没见你对那些伤春悲秋的东西感兴趣过。”横山摇了摇头，更多的水珠滴落了下来。  
“说了多少次了，不擦干头发要感冒的。”村上没有正面回答横山，而是转移了话题，“乖乖去床上躺好，把毛巾给我。”  
横山听话地把围在脖子上的毛巾递给村上，自己则快步走到床边，仰面躺了下来，后颈抵在床沿，注意着不让头发沾湿床单。他似乎心情不错，脚步又轻又快，躺下后还哼起了歌，不成调的曲子要是不听歌词，根本听不出是哪首歌。  
村上小心地把书放回书架，塞在两本阿加莎克里斯蒂之间。他挪到床边，在地毯上跪了下来，小腿规规矩矩地收在大腿下，村上保持着正坐的姿势，双手捧住横山的脑袋，将干净的毛巾垫在横山的颈后。  
“听说对精子库的医疗团队的调查结束了？”村上轻声问，手指慢慢梳理过横山的头发，指腹在额角和后脑按了几下，恰到好处的力道让横山舒服地哼了一声。  
“冷冻室操作员、医生、护士都查了一遍，所有人都背景清白，没有前科，与几个受害人也没有交集。”横山知道村上是明知故问，棕发青年挑起这个话题只是为了与他讨论案情罢了，平时横山是不愿在卧室里讨论工作的，但今天他心情不错，也许是村上按摩的手法太过舒适，横山决定顺着他。  
“背景调查当然查不出什么了。”村上用毛巾裹住横山的发尾，试图吸干头发的水分，“精子库对人员的审查很严格呢，毕竟试管婴儿涉及隐私。”  
“岛崎泉的毒物检查结果也出了，是某种复杂化合物，代谢很快，据说鉴证科查了三遍才确定最终结果。”横山说，索性闭起眼，柔和的灯光照射在眼皮上，将他的视野模糊成了一片柔和的黄色。  
“问题是摄入方法。”村上擦完了发尾，用毛巾吸干了横山耳廓中的水珠，开始擦拭起发根。  
“解剖结果显示，岛崎的胃是空的，那就不是口服。”在卧室里讨论解剖的话题或许有些不妥当，不过横山和村上已经对此习以为常了。有一次村上甚至把解剖照片铺了一床，至于村上为什么面对血淋淋的解剖图片连眼睛都不眨一下，却唯独害怕幽灵之类的超自然现象，横山至今没搞明白。  
“我之前觉得石川可疑，是因为他送来了栀子花，他大可以把接触性毒物涂在花上。不过大仓君也接触了花，没理由只有岛崎一个人中了毒。”村上若有所思地说，“代谢这么快的毒物，不容易入手吧？”  
“黑市上买不到。据鉴证科的说法，这种毒物只能自行调制，但需要一定医疗知识和实验室环境。”  
“这么说，嫌疑人可能受过医疗培训。”村上终于擦干了横山的头发，横山的发质很好，只需轻轻梳理便很服帖，让发质干硬的村上羡慕不已。要知道，他每天必须花十五分钟摆弄头发，才能让自己不至于顶着鸟窝出门见人。  
“严叔跟你的想法一样，尤其是嫌疑人还能接触到精液样本，我们打算扩大调查范围，把护工之类的低技术人员也包括进来。”横山回答，这是个费力却不一定有结果的活儿，与他雷厉风行的办案风格很是不符。但如今厚田班并没有更多线索，除了大海捞针也别无选择。  
村上嗯了一声，似乎不打算继续这个话题了。  
“我今天又见了安田君一面。”村上沉默了一会儿才又开口了，指尖轻轻按压着横山的眼眶，按到眉骨时，横山疼得缩了一下。  
“你跟他倒是关系不错。”  
“吃醋了？”村上调侃道，横山哼了一声，不置可否，“别担心，我们除了山栀子的话题外什么都没聊。”  
横山抬抬眉毛，村上知道这是催促他讲下去的信号。  
“这次的案件，栀子花是个不容忽视的线索，我觉得应该有更深的象征意义。”  
“所以你才开始看那肉麻的和歌？”  
村上轻笑了起来，横山将眼睛睁开一条缝，就着昏暗的卧室灯光，村上的虎牙显得尤其明显，像闪烁着的星星，让他忍不住想伸手去触碰。  
“被你发现了？那是首关于栀子花的和歌。”村上的声音带着笑意，眼睛笑得眯了起来，眼角显得更下垂了。  
“那村上巡查有何高见？”横山翻了个身，变成了侧躺的姿势，将左耳凑到村上的手边，后者心领神会地将黑发拨到耳后，在床头柜的抽屉里摸索了一番，从安全套和润滑剂中找出一盒棉签。  
“栀子花在文学中是十分女性化的，无论是诗歌还是绘画，几乎都用来形容女性，或是象征隐秘的恋情。”村上将毛巾缠在手指上，先是吸干了横山耳廓的水分，然后将小指伸进耳道，轻轻按压了几下，直到确认外耳道已经完全干燥了，这才将棉签探了进去。  
“结论？”横山问，村上的力道不轻不重，每一下都戳在横山最痒的地方，光靠这番手艺横山觉得自己一辈子都离不开他了。  
“实在不像一个男人会用的香味，尤其是精虫上脑的强奸犯。”村上将棉签巧妙地一转，低下头对着横山的耳廓吹了口气，“好了，换一边。”  
“你让我有了个大胆的想法。”横山听话地翻过身，将右耳朝上，他的声音软软的，听不出一点平时的霸气。  
“恩？说来听听？”  
“比如，犯人一开始就不是男人。”  
村上的手指停顿了一下，尽管横山的语气随意而轻松，但话的内容可以说是爆炸性的。  
“不是男人？是说他不举？”  
“不，是说‘他’也许是个‘她’。”横山解释道，一点都不觉得自己的假设有多么不可思议，“Hina，别停啊。”  
“横山巡查长，你准备告诉我，连续犯下6起强奸案和1宗杀人案的凶手是个女性？”村上继续着手上的动作，力道与先前并无二致。  
“你仔细想想，凶手需要药物才能制服单身女性，前5个女性身上没有留下任何可追溯的DNA，再怎么高明的犯人也会犯错，何况是以没有耐心著称的强奸犯？”  
“最新受害者身上可是留下了精液的。”村上反驳，横山的右耳比左耳油一些，他花了些时间才将耳道连耳廓清理干净了。  
“那精液属于谁？”横山伸了个懒腰，重新变回仰躺的姿势，眼睛直直地盯住村上，漆黑的眼珠里带着惯常的自信。  
“一个已经死亡的精子捐献者？”村上一时没想明白横山问题的用意，DNA检测结果早就出来了，还是自己告诉的横山，为何现在还要再问一遍？村上沉吟了一下，手却没停下来，他将毛巾从横山颈后抽了出来，自己则上前一步，床沿很低，横山的脑袋正好枕在了他的大腿上。  
“有没有可能，凶手由于工作或其他什么原因，能接触到捐献的精液样本，于是便偷取出来用于犯罪。”  
“男性也可能这么干，作为反侦察手段的一种。”  
横山噗嗤一笑，抬起手臂勾住村上的脖子，用力一压，棕发青年重心不稳地向前倒去，横山清秀的俊脸越来越近，很快两人的鼻梁就撞在了一起。村上下意识地想往后缩，但横山的手紧紧地压着他的脖子，不让他离开。横山在床垫上挪动了一下，看准角度，用自己的嘴唇贴住村上的。他们交换了一个唇舌相交的亲吻。横山的口腔有一股浓烈的薄荷味，那是村上习惯用的牙膏味，横山刷牙很漫不经心，后牙内侧甚至还沾有没融化的牙膏，村上耐心地将它们一一舔去，辛辣的薄荷味在舌尖扩散开来，从横山嘴里尝到自己熟悉味道的满足感像一股暖流流到四肢百骸。  
“Hina酱一点都不理解男人的浪漫呢。”横山呢喃道，他故意拖长了调子，他不常用‘Hina酱’这个昵称，每次叫多是为了调侃，这次也不例外。横山柔软的嘴唇离村上不过一根头发丝的距离，说话时吐出的气全都喷在了村上脸上，勾起的嘴角颇带些恶作剧的意味。他放松了对村上的钳制，但后者却一点离开的意思也没有了。  
Yoko这么说可真够奇怪的，村上想，好像他不是个男人一样。一向不把情绪挂在脸上的村上巡查此刻皱起了眉头，嘴唇不自觉地撅了起来。  
“别转移话题，我可是在认真讨论案情。”村上抱怨。  
“我也很认真啊。”横山啄了一下村上的嘴唇，粘膜简单地触碰后又放开，“正是因为我怀疑犯人偷取了精液样本，所以才说犯人可能是女性。”  
村上不解地抬抬眉毛。  
“没有哪个强奸犯会允许别人的精液出现在自己的受害者身上的。唔，大概是领地标记的一种？”横山顿了顿，但除了野兽标记领地，他想不出更好的比喻，即便觉得不妥也只好听之任之，幸好这里只有村上，不会像厚田那样给他上一节尊重受害者的公务员基本道德教育课。  
村上在心里重复了一遍横山的话，也许横山是对的，他们从一开始就找错了方向，怪不得搜查没有任何进展。  
“那么，你已经想好下一步棋了？”村上轻轻推了推横山的脑袋，示意后者抬起头，横山乖乖照做了，村上蹭掉了袜子，很快也挤到了床上。  
“本市只有一个精子库，我打算明天去拜访。”横山往边上挪了挪，给村上空出一个人的位置，他们就横着躺在床上，king size的床虽宽，却也比不过两个成年男性的身高，他们的小腿不可避免地垂到了床沿另一侧。  
“也许是个好主意。”村上打了个哈欠，抬起一条腿，搁在横山的肚子上，脑袋则枕在横山的肩窝，他之所以不抱怨横山的肩膀太硬，是因为后者正像给猫顺毛一样上下揉搓着他的后背，村上僵硬的背脊渐渐放松了下来。  
横山凑过去亲吻了快要睡着了的村上的额头。  
“晚安，Hina。”  
“晚安……”村上的声音低得几乎听不见，眼皮早就搭在了一起，但他还是挣扎着说出了后半句，“Yoko。”  
那是横山听过最美好的声音。

=========================================================

与一般的医院不同，这儿的接待大厅不是冷冰冰的白，而是以粉色为主色调，等候区的座椅被漆成玫瑰色，铺着毛茸茸的坐垫，与其说是医院，倒更像爱情宾馆。  
“早上好，您两位是来咨询的，还是有预约？”站在前台后的年轻女孩轻快地向横山和村上打了招呼，她穿着合身的粉色护士服，俏丽的短发梳得整整齐齐，刘海则用一只花型发夹别了起来。  
“听说这儿接受精子捐赠？大概流程是怎样的？需要提供什么健康证明吗？”村上上前一步，对女孩友好地笑笑，随后用比平时轻得多的声音问，边问边向四周扫了几眼，生怕别人听到他的话似的。村上的伪装一向高明，没有亮明警察身份，不但卸下了护士的防备，同时也能详尽地了解整个精子捐献的过程。  
说得好像真有那么回事似的，横山想，但脸上还是保持着面无表情。  
“要是想捐精，得先通过体检，您可以选择直接在这儿接受体检，通过后我们会通知您，到时候再决定捐精时间。”女孩抽出几本宣传册，在村上面前一字排开，“这是体检内容，这是捐精的注意事项。”  
“在这儿捐献精子，能拿多少好处？”村上不好意思地挠了挠后脑，换了一种说法，“呃，我的意思是，就像献血，总会有点报酬什么的吧。”  
女孩捂着嘴笑了，村上尴尬的样子好像给她提供了不少笑料。  
“您大可放心，捐精一次的报酬是8000，还能开两天带薪休假证明。”她说，饶有兴趣地打量了村上一番，大概是在猜测这个穿着青色西服，戴着土气黑框眼镜的青年到底缺钱到什么程度吧。  
“哦，好的。”村上点点头，“还有个问题，就是，恩，具体捐献的时候，是、是一个人……？”  
“您的私密性绝对能得到保证，捐精室都是互相隔离的，您有充分的时间。当然了，有些捐献者不免会紧张，要是实在不行，我们的护士可以提供帮助。”女孩说这话的时候曲起右手，做了个撸动的动作，与甜美可爱的外表不同，她做这个下流手势时一点都没脸红。  
村上的眉头皱了皱，但很快又舒展了开来。  
“我和我的朋友能去看看捐精室吗？”村上要求道。  
护士抬起眼，终于看清了村上身后的横山。与村上刻意打扮得土气不同，横山穿着他一贯的黑西服，由于天气闷热，汗水打湿了刘海，几缕黑发贴在脸侧，让他本来禁欲的模样多了分野性。  
“本来是没这个规矩的……”护士故作为难地说，涂成樱花色的嘴唇微微抿了起来，“不过今天只有一个捐献者，我能破例一次。”  
果然对付年轻姑娘，Yoko最好用了。村上意味深长地瞥了横山一眼，后者被他看得莫名其妙，疑惑地挑起一根眉毛，但村上很快移开了视线。  
“这边请吧。”护士从柜台后走了出来，她穿着系带高跟鞋，护士服的下摆太短了一些，露出一截柔嫩的大腿，走起路来的时候臀部左右摇摆着，村上几乎要认为这里不是精子库，而是某个恶趣味的cosplay俱乐部。  
护士带着他们拐进走廊，左右各两间房，看上去与一般的医院诊室并无不同，但仔细看去，能看见不同房间的门把手上装饰着不同颜色的丝带，丝带下端缀着毛绒绒的装饰，左边是豹纹，右边则是斑马纹。  
“所有捐精室的摆设都是一样的。”护士推开离他们最近的门，门把手上装饰着金色丝带和豹纹毛球，门内是一间宽敞的诊室，用粉色门帘分隔成前后两块。靠门的地方看样子被当做了更衣室，墙上的衣架上挂着一套常见的手术服，旁边还有一个带密码的衣柜，两双拖鞋整整齐齐地码在衣柜下方。  
“这是更衣室，要是您不想弄脏自己的衣服，可以先换上这个。”护士指了指衣架上的病患服，村上注意到手术服是连体的，下面不收口，像条宽松的连衣裙。  
“帘子后面是？”村上指了指粉色门帘，似乎在征得护士的同意。  
“就是干正事的地方了。”护士上前一步，拉开了帘子，与前面正经的样子不同，帘子后面摆放着一组舒适的沙发，沙发边的茶几上整齐地堆放着花花绿绿的杂志，由于隔得远，村上看不清具体内容，但从封面女郎三点式的造型来看，估计是“夏日特辑！水着女子”一类的玩意儿吧。沙发前方是一台小型电视，电视柜上摆满了各种光碟。唯一与风俗店不同的，靠墙的一排矮柜，上面码着透明医用容器，每个容器上都贴有空白贴纸，旁边贴心地提供了签字笔，看样子捐精者还得亲自写上自己的名字。  
“您看，没什么好担心的，一切都尽量安排得舒适。”护士说，目光有意无意地瞟向横山，但后者正侧过头与村上说话，一点都没注意到她的目光。  
“当然，当然。”村上可不会漏看护士小姐的眼神，他抬起下巴，向前一步，将横山藏在了自己身后，“麻烦你了，实在不好意思。不过还是看过才安心嘛，哈哈。”  
抱歉，你虽长得可爱，但横山先生更喜欢两腿间多出一块肉的。  
护士小姐皱了皱眉，但嘴角的笑容没有隐去。  
“我送两位出去吧，要是有意向的，今天就能预约体检。”她说，率先迈开了步子，村上即使想再观察一番，也没了理由，不过刚才的短短几分钟他已经掌握了大部分信息。  
三人鱼贯走出房间，护士小心地将门关上，此时另一边装饰着银色丝带的门却被推开了，另一个穿着护士服的年轻女孩快步走了出来，手中捏着一个半透明的容器。  
“由纪？已经结束了吗？”接待村上他们的护士惊讶地问，被叫做由纪的女孩抬起头，她脸色苍白，戴着口罩，从裸露在外的眼睛上可以看出她没有化妆，苍白的脸显得病恹恹的，乌黑的头发在脑后盘成紧紧的发髻，身上的护士服虽整洁，但更突显了她干瘦的身材。与接待他们的护士有着天壤之别。  
“啊，是纱里奈呀。”由纪简单地打了招呼，“已经完事了，我这就把样本拿去冷冻室。”  
原来打扮甜美的护士小姐叫纱里奈，村上默默记上一笔，他将视线移向素面朝天的由纪，现在不化妆的女孩很少了，猛地一见，还颇有几分天然去雕饰的韵味。叫做由纪的女孩有一双黑白分明的眼睛，细细长长的，由于戴着口罩，村上看不清她的长相，但如死水一般的眼睛似乎在哪里见过。  
“辛苦了。”纱里奈漫不经心地回了一句，与由纪相视一笑，村上分明从她们的眼神里看出了轻蔑的意思。看来对方房间的倒霉蛋不可避免地要成为姑娘们午餐时的笑柄了。  
“今天还有预约吗？”由纪偏过头，好奇地打量着村上和横山，“我记得只有早上一个呀。”  
“哦，这两位是来咨询的。”纱里奈回答，指了指村上的方向，但眼神却投向了横山，对黑发青年眨了眨眼，“我带他们参观一下捐精室。”  
由纪也顺着纱里奈的目光看向横山，她有着传统的日式丹凤眼，单眼皮，眼角上扬，眉毛很淡，更加显得她的脸没有生气。深色眼珠将横山从头到脚看了个遍，与纱里奈不同，那是一双如死水般波澜不惊的眼睛，村上毫不怀疑，就算横山脱光了在她面前跳舞，这个叫由纪的姑娘怕是连眼睛都不会眨一下。由纪很快移开了视线，对横山似乎提不起任何兴趣。  
“我还是先去冷冻室吧。”由纪说完边匆匆离开了，她的脚步像猫一样又轻又快，村上注意到她并没穿高跟鞋，长到膝盖的裙摆遮住了大腿，但从细如竹竿的小腿可以看出她与一般女孩要瘦弱上不少。  
“这儿就你们两个护士？”  
“两人一组值班，我和由纪搭档好几年了。”纱里奈目送自己的同伴离开，这才转过身来，右手食指和拇指不自觉地环成一个圈，“不是什么高技术含量的活儿，不需要医生坐班。”  
“也就是说，只有护士能接触到精液样本……”横山嘟囔了一句，纱里奈猛地回过头来，扑闪着又长又翘的睫毛，笑得甜美，对横山今天的第一次开口似乎十分满意。  
“您说什么？”她问，来到了横山的身侧，裙摆有意无意地擦过横山垂在身侧的手背。  
“我这位朋友今天就想预约体检，没问题吧？”不等横山开口，村上抢先回答，笑得眯起来的眼睛闪烁着恶作剧般的光。  
“当然没问题，这边请，填张表格就好。”护士小姐妆容精致的脸明显被点亮了，她快步走回柜台，抽出一张表格，又小跑回来，塞进横山手里。尽管穿着高跟鞋，但她的动作比一般人都要快上不少。  
“Hina……”横山为难地转向村上，但棕发青年耸耸肩，表示自己无能为力。  
“既然知道了护士能接触到精液样本，我们有必要顺着这条线查下去。”村上压低了声音说，横山找不到反驳的话，尽管他认为调查案情不一定需要预约捐精。  
横山叹了口气，接过了表格。


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

村上转动了伞柄，将雨伞向前倾斜，试图挡住随风飘来的雨丝。梅雨季节最叫人烦躁，气温不高，但闷热潮湿，下雨也不顶事，只会加重潮气罢了。雨并不大，但又细又密，被风一吹，全都洒在了村上身上，无论他怎么转动伞柄，总是有雨点打在衣摆，很快灰T恤就被雨水沾湿，贴在了皮肤上。他咬咬牙，跨过一个水塘，路面的砖块被连日的雨水冲得松动了，村上错判了水塘的宽度，不慎踩到了路面的凹陷，积水漫过了渔夫鞋，将他的脚完全浸湿了。  
真倒霉。村上皱了皱鼻子，但现在也无法可想，只得忍受着脚掌上黏糊糊的触感，继续往前走去。他右手撑着伞，左手则捧着一束鲜花，白雏菊显得十分素净，与周围清寂的环境十分相配。村上又沿着安静的小路走了约十分钟，随后拐进了一间不起眼的寺庙。寺庙的入口很窄，只够一人通过，门梁也很低，中等身材的村上也不得不弯腰才能进入。寺庙大门正对着一座神龛，村上快步走到屋檐下，收起了伞，轻轻甩去水珠，随后将其放进了专供访客使用的木桶。他从裤袋中摸出早已准备好的硬币，扔进神龛，双手合十拜了拜，随后便拎起角落的木桶和木舀，往佛堂后面去了。  
寺庙后院被专门辟出来当做墓地，如今大部分庭院都被墓碑占据了，只有最靠东北方的角落还有一些余地，东北方是鬼门所在，人们都不愿把墓碑竖在那个方向。村上径直往一块墓碑走去，雨还在飘，但他却空不出手来打伞了。很快，他停在了一座新立的墓碑前，碑石还很新，与周围暗淡泛黄的石碑不一样，显示出一种不自然的白。虽然碑石很新，但这座墓碑前没有任何供奉品，没有鲜花瓜果，甚至连香炉都没有。村上放下木桶，看了一眼崭新的碑石，上面用苍劲的字体写了“岛崎泉”三个字。  
真寂寞啊，村上摇摇头，不禁为那个姑娘可惜起来。他没有亲眼见过活着的岛崎泉，也不知道她到底是个怎样的人，但一个二十多岁的年轻女子，死后却连个献花的人也没有，实在让人唏嘘。村上将手中的白雏菊搁在一边，将木舀装满水，轻轻从墓碑上方淋了下去。他如此重复了几遍，直到墓碑完全被浸湿了，随后才将鲜花放在墓碑前。  
这是个工作日的下午，又下着雨，没人来扫墓，偌大的寺院只有他一人。村上用寺院提供的抹布来回擦拭着岛崎的墓碑，尤其是刻着岛崎名字的凹陷处，他仔细将其中积攒的灰尘和脏污擦去，很快浅色抹布就染上了灰。村上花了些时间将墓碑擦干净，又浇了遍水，随后才双手合十拜了拜。  
抱歉了，岛崎小姐，我今天可不是专程来看你的。  
村上默念了一句，他闭着眼，只能听见呼啸的风声和雨水顺着屋檐击打在石阶上的声音，单调的滴答、滴答，空无一人的墓地空旷而清寂，甚至有些渗人。村上平时最怕这些神神鬼鬼，但今天他却完全没感到害怕，也许是因为此时他并不是单独一人。  
村上抬起头，果不其然，一个中等个头的男子正局促地站在墓地入口，他穿着T恤和牛仔裤，即使透过蒙蒙雨丝，村上也能隐约看清他手臂上的鹰爪纹身。男子好像也发现了村上，他微微倾了倾身，村上也倾身回礼，男子明明站在他面前，但村上却感到背后投来了叫人不快的视线。如芒在背的视线充满敌意，惹得村上的脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。  
看来他猜得没错，村上挺起后背，假装没有察觉背后那道锐利的视线，迈开步子向墓地入口的男子走去。  
“怎么不进去呢？”村上边走边用手抚去了防水外套上的水珠。  
石川虚弱地笑笑，他看上去精神不佳，头发乱得像稻草，眼窝发青，眼里也布满了血丝，苍白的脸色让村上担心他下一秒就要昏倒在地。  
“不……我不能进去。”  
“你又不是杀害她的凶手，我觉得岛崎小姐不会介意的。”村上鼓励般地说，向石川展现了他能做到的最抚慰人心的笑容。  
“不是这个原因。”石川摇了摇头，眉毛无奈地皱了起来，“我是苦修教会的，不能进佛教墓地。”  
村上惊讶地抬起眉毛，苦修教会，这可是个新鲜名词。  
“苦修教会算是天主教的分支，在日本的教徒一共才几百人，村上巡查没听过也正常。”石川看出了村上的惊讶，主动开口解释。  
“石川君全家都是教徒吗？”村上问，默默提醒自己别忘了调查苦修教会的信息，“像你这样的年轻人，没想到还信教。”  
“曾祖父是混血儿，是他把苦修教会带到日本的，我们一家自然是忠实教徒。我老家整个镇子都是苦修教会的。”石川回答，但村上注意到他说“忠实”两个字的时候，嘴角不自然地动了动，石川到底是不是像他说的那般虔诚，也许得打上一个问号。  
“冒昧问一句，石川君是哪里出身？”  
“我老家在北九州。”  
“石川君一点博多口音都没有呢。”村上索性在佛堂门前坐下了，这场雨看起来没那么快停，他示意石川在自己身边坐下，后者有些犹豫，下意识地四下环顾了一圈，生怕有人窥视的样子。当然，工作日下午的寺庙空荡荡的，没有其他访客，石川叹了口气，小心翼翼地坐了下来。  
“我的母亲是东京出身，父亲很早便去世了，母亲一句九州话也不会说，我也随了她。”石川边说边扯了扯自己的T恤下摆，他看上去有些紧张，眼神始终盯着寺院门口的小灌木，不敢直视村上。村上不确定是因为身处异教领地还是因为他在撒谎。  
“怎么会想来东京组乐队的？”村上把声音放得更柔了一些，尽量减少对话中的审问意味，希望这样能让石川放松下来。人在放松时总是倾向于透露更多。  
“我从中学就开始练吉他了，但老家的学校却连轻音社都没有，组乐队一直是我的梦想。所以高中一毕业我就来了东京。”石川低头注视着自己的手指，“我就是在那时候遇到泉的。”  
“哦。”村上轻轻应了一声，鼓励石川继续说下去。  
“谁愿意搭理一个乡下小子呢？但泉不一样，她对我的态度和对其他人一样，尽管嘴上总是凶巴巴的，但我知道她是个好姑娘。有一次我患了肺炎，迷糊地躺了整整两个星期，要不是泉照顾我，我一定早就见亲爱的主去了。”  
村上花了些几秒钟才反应过来石川口中的“亲爱的主”指的是“上帝”。好嘛，他最不会应付教徒了。  
“所以你就爱上了岛崎小姐？”村上深吸了口气，把心中的不耐烦咽下，石川看上去一副花花公子的样子，没想到还真是个多情种。村上觉得自己应该同情他，但不知为何，他对面前的年轻人完全提不起任何同情心。  
“没错。”石川干脆地点了点头，第一次抬眼看向村上，坚定的眼神告诉村上这次他没有撒谎。  
“那你们是情侣关系？”村上又问，他记得横山提过，岛崎在临死前收到过石川送的花，但她完全不领情，所以横山才断定石川在单方面追求岛崎。  
“我在追求她。泉虽然没答应，但她可能只是在试探我吧。”石川的语气让村上觉得他对自己的话深信不疑。  
“现在像石川君这么专一的人不多见啦。”村上顺着石川的话说了下去，“不过石川君你也很受欢迎吧？”  
“村上巡查可别误会，我与那些姑娘一点关系都没有。”石川急急地说，“我们的教义是禁止婚前性行为的。”  
村上吃了一惊，他咬住下唇，吞下了一句惊呼。如果石川所言属实，那么他应该也会要求自己的潜在伴侣岛崎保持忠贞，但一个在红灯区酒吧打工的女酒保不可能还是处子，村上愿意用自家的千酱打赌。  
石川又一次不说话了，两道眉毛撇了下来，看来他不是第一次谈起这个话题，也不是第一次收到下巴掉在地上的惊讶反应。村上默默梳理了一遍新得到的信息，石川的嫌疑还没有完全消除，尽管他的背景调查显示他没有任何医疗背景，也没有接触毒物的渠道，但背景调查能提供的信息太有限了，就像背景调查没有告诉村上石川属于苦修教会。就算石川与岛崎没有肉体关系，但又如何保证岛崎没有与其他人上过床？  
“抱歉，我也觉得这种说法太过时了，但请你相信，我是认真的。”石川说，他站了起来，向村上鞠了个躬，似乎准备离开了。  
“这就走了吗？石川君今天是来扫墓的吧？既然都来了，还是进去看一看吧，岛崎小姐也会高兴的。”村上也跟着站了起来，在他们谈话的几分钟里，雨似乎下得更大了，原本细密的雨丝变成了豆大的雨点，毫不留情地打在屋檐上，啪啪的响声盖过了其他声音，像一只茧，将他们完全包裹了起来。  
“不了，我就在这儿看一看就好。”石川摇摇头，“倒是村上巡查，还特地抽时间过来，太谢谢您了。”  
村上大方地接受了石川的谢意，但眼睛都没眨一下。他今天过来可不是为了给岛崎扫墓的，当然石川不需要知道这些。  
“哪里的话，举手之劳而已。现在都没找到杀害岛崎小姐的凶手，作为警方的我实在感到汗颜。”村上从屋檐下的木桶里抽出自己那把伞，“不介意的话就拿去用吧，雨下大了。”  
石川的肩膀猛地跳动了一下。  
“不不，给我用了村上巡查可怎么办……”  
“没事儿，会有人来接我的。”村上硬是把伞塞进石川手心，两人的手指不可避免地触碰到了一起，村上发现石川的手指又湿又冷，像是出了不少冷汗的样子。  
石川还是一脸不情愿，村上硬是掰开了他的手，把塑料伞柄塞了进去，然后用手掌包裹住石川握成拳的手，鼓励性地摇了摇。  
“拿着吧，别客气。”村上不容反驳地说，“凶手直到现在都没头绪，我也只能为石川君做这些啦。”  
石川皱起了眉头，拗不过村上，他只好轻声说了句“谢谢”，撑开伞，最后又向村上鞠了一躬。  
“我相信警方会给泉一个交待的。”石川说完，头也不回地走进了倾盆大雨中，句尾与啪啪的雨声糅合在一起，村上差点没听清。  
村上站在那儿，目送石川离开，后者沿着寺庙前的小路一直向西走，消失在了街道拐角处。石川的脚程很快，一点都没试图躲开地上的水塘，溅起的水珠很快将他的裤腿浸湿了。村上觉得石川离开得太过匆忙，像是在逃开什么。  
有意思，村上想，石川对警方调查凶手的反应太不寻常了，他好像根本不在意是谁杀害了岛崎。造成这种反应的原因只有两个，要么他自己就是凶手，要么他早知道了凶手是谁。  
村上嘲笑般地勾起嘴角，看似不经意地向后瞥了一眼，从刚才开始如芒在背的视线终于消失了。他低头看了看表，已经过了5点，这场雨什么时候才会停呢。夏季的天黑得晚，即使下着雨，天空阴沉，但远处的乌云缝隙中仍能瞥见一小片橙色的晚霞，经雨水冲刷的空气闻起来有股清新的香味，村上将手伸出去，试图接住倾盆而下的雨点。  
突然，一只手从村上身后伸了出来，不由分说握住了他的手腕。  
“别玩了，淋湿了要感冒的。”  
低低的男中音在村上的耳边响起，属于男性的声音虽低，但不显沙哑，充满质感的声线反而有些高。握着村上的手掌很凉，覆着一层薄薄的汗水，湿凉的触感让村上想用自己的体温让它们温暖起来。想来也奇怪，刚才石川的手心也是又湿又冷，但村上只觉得恶心。  
“大概是情人眼里……吧。”村上轻声嘟囔了一句。  
“什么？”身后的人将耳朵凑到村上嘴边，试图听清后者的自言自语。  
“没有啦。”村上转过脸，吻了吻对方白皙的耳廓，“这么晚才出现，还以为你不来了呢。”  
“去档案科找资料，耽误了些时候。”横山解释道，尽管他的表情还是那副波澜不惊的样子，但村上可没看漏对方发红的耳廓。  
“有什么发现？”  
“关于精子库医护人员的背景调查，有些头绪了。我扩大了调查范围，将所有的女性都包括进去，发现有个护士曾经上过医学院。”横山将抵在村上肩膀的下巴移开，站直身体。他左手曲起在胸前，前臂上挂着把黑色长柄伞，手上拎着把还在滴水的，右手则紧紧握着村上的手腕，拇指正好扣在跳动的血管上。  
“关于石川我也有新发现。”村上没有追问，转过身去面对横山。虽然他十分肯定躲在暗处的视线已经消失了，但在无处可藏的室外还是少说为妙。  
横山疑问般地挑起一根眉毛。  
“石川是苦修教会的，天主教的一个分支。具体情况我还得查一查，不过如果他告诉我的教义属实，倒是更证实了我的猜测。”村上压低了声音，他故意说得暧昧，横山也心领神会地没有深究。  
“正事办得怎么样？”横山换了个话题，眼神有意无意地往墓地的方向瞟去。  
“你过来的时候，有看到那家伙吧。”村上问，抬抬下巴示意横山来时的方向。如果他指的是石川，那他就示意错了方向，因为石川离开时走的是另一边。  
横山嗯了一声，偏了偏头，这次他将目光完全投向了寺庙内部的墓地。  
“就躲在那块墓碑后面，穿着白裙子的女性。”横山说，“我到的时候她已经在那儿了，淋着雨，我也不知道她来了多久。”  
“应该是跟着石川来的吧，一开始我没感到什么不妥。”村上若有所思地说，“当时在酒吧里的应该也是她。”  
“我去酒吧问过，他们说确实有个姑娘一直跟着石川，但谁也没跟她说过话，也没人记得起她的长相。”横山伸手拂去了村上鼻梁上的水珠，雨仍然没有停歇的迹象，风却越来越大，屋檐已经无法为他们提供太多遮蔽。  
“她应该是石川的跟踪者，就像石川是岛崎的跟踪者一样。”村上皱了皱鼻子，横山手指的动作太轻，弄得他痒痒的。  
“所以你才演那出？”  
“哪出？”  
横山不耐烦地啧了一声，村上一脸无辜地抬头看他，圆圆的眼睛瞪大了，牙齿咬住下唇，脸颊鼓起，一副搞不清状况的模样。  
“别装了，你握住石川的手那么久，是故意的吧。”  
村上终于憋不住了，他哈哈大笑起来，眼睛皱成一团，露出全部的虎牙。他笑得那么肆无忌惮，头顶翘起的碎发都随着他的笑声一跳一跳的，横山差点就要伸手去揉了。  
“哈哈哈，Yoko你吃醋了？”村上好不容易喘匀了气，这才开口，语气仍然充满了掩饰不住的笑意，“那我的目的达到了。”  
横山皱起眉，他还没傻到会认为村上这么干的目的是为了让他吃醋。唔，吃醋没错，只不过不是让他。  
“虽说是个姑娘，但她毕竟是谋杀嫌疑人，你别玩过了。”横山不放心地提醒道，他向来是个为了查案不顾自身安危的人，没想到也有提醒别人悠着点的一天。还好厚田组的同事都没见过他这幅婆婆妈妈的样子，不然横山一定会窘得跳东京湾。  
“没事儿的，我有数。”村上用空闲的手拍了拍横山曲起的左臂，“别说这些了。今晚不用加班吧？咱们去吃顿好的。”  
横山即使再想说什么，在村上含笑的眼神注视下也说不出口了。他轻轻叹了口气，撑开伞，希望村上的想法是对的，那个白衣女子是杀害岛崎的凶手，而警方会在她下一次企图作案时抓现行。  
村上弯腰钻进横山撑开的伞下，他们谁也没想去用另一把伞。横山的伞虽大，但要装下两个成年男子还是显得太挤了，他们只能将肩膀紧紧贴在一起，侧身走进雨里。  
“Yoko，这把伞硌到我了。”  
“你拿着不就行了嘛。”  
“你为什么要带两把伞？”  
“傻瓜，哪有接人只带一把伞的。”  
况且藤堂在那儿看着呢，只带一把伞去接人，岂不就暴露了我们俩同撑一把伞的事实了么。  
横山腹诽道，聪明地没有说出口。

=========================================================

“前辈，您在看什么？”藤堂好奇地凑了过来，横山已经埋头翻资料一早上了，对一个行动派来说十分不寻常。  
“能接触到精子样本的人员资料。”横山从堆积如山的文件中抬起头，漫不经心地回了一句。他右手捏着一支铅笔，看完一份文件就做个记号，藤堂发现他脚边已经堆了一打资料，每份文件封面上都画了个大大的叉。  
“这些我们不都看过了吗？”女警拿起画了叉的其中一份，那是一份户籍文件，扉页上有一张年轻女孩的照片，姓名栏写着森田纱里奈，年龄26岁。  
“动手动脚的习惯哪儿学的。”横山半开玩笑地数落了一句，他并不是真的要教训藤堂，之所以这么说，只是为了维持自己的前辈形象罢了，“严叔不是让你去盘问岛崎泉的同事么？”  
“昨天就问完了，一致口径，岛崎是个嘴上不干不净、见到帅哥就没骨头的家伙。喜爱一夜情，也喜爱抢别人男友。”藤堂耸耸肩，说到岛崎的时候，还故意学了那些酒保同事的口音，喝多了酒而模糊的嗓音，藤堂学得很像，连大舌头都完美重现了出来。  
横山回忆起与岛崎仅有的一次会面，她确实对自己很殷勤，难道因为她觉得自己是个帅哥？横山被这个想法恶心到了。  
“那就再去做做强奸受害者的回访，她们可能也会遇到危险。”横山轻咳了一下，重新将视线投向面前的文件，希望藤堂能看懂他无声的肢体语言，他希望一个人安静地待着。  
“今早我给她们每个人都打了电话，让她们通过line把地址分享给我，方便我随时跟踪。我也让她们把手机的快速拨号设置成了搜查一课的电话。”藤堂掏出手机，硬是塞到横山鼻子底下，背光的手机屏幕上显示着市中心某家电影院的地址，红色定位图标停在其中，时不时闪烁一下。  
“……没想到你还挺机灵的。”横山难得夸奖了藤堂，难为她能想到这些，这样确实比限制受害者的行动要有效得多。  
“我有个好老师嘛。”藤堂扬起了嘴角，五分玩笑五分得意，横山不知道她口中的老师指的是谁，“况且我觉得那几个强奸受害者不一定是凶手的加害对象。”  
“怎么说？”横山索性放下笔，看来他安静看文件的希望是破灭了，既然如此，倒不如听听藤堂的意见，也许会有新发现。  
“给岛崎泉送花的石川，我们已经查过他的背景，他虽然很受欢迎，但却对除了岛崎以外的人不感兴趣。如果他想找人上床，没必要迷奸，所以一开始的强奸犯应该不是他。”藤堂拉过一张椅子坐下，波澜不惊的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着横山。  
横山嗯了一声，没有接话。  
“我问过那些姑娘，她们都是石川的粉丝，所以强奸犯很有可能是嫉妒石川太受欢迎而下的手，这样的话，毒杀岛崎泉嫁祸石川也说得通。”  
藤堂的推理不无道理，横山也认为强奸案的动机是嫉妒，但嫉妒的对象可就不好说了。他看了看面前的文件，这是一份学历证明，记录显示一个叫森由纪的女孩从医学院辍学，转而就读了护士专科短大，三年后成为了护士。  
“前辈，为什么这儿的背景资料都是属于女性的？”藤堂终于问出了梗在心头的问题，由于此案一开始是强奸案，搜查一课首先排除了女性凶手的可能，但现在横山在看的文件都是关于在精子库就职的女性的。  
“既然男性职员没结果，当然要换个思路了。”横山不在意地回答，他故意打了个马虎眼，毕竟凶手是女性只是他和村上的猜测。  
“那前辈有什么发现？”藤堂才不吃他这套，横山不是个做无用功的人，调查女性医疗人员一定有其目的。  
“男性职员里虽然没有受过特殊训练的，但有个女护士曾经是医学院的。”横山指了指手中的学历证明，“她辍学时已经通过了三门资格考试。”  
“森由纪，主攻方向是……毒理？”  
“医学院不是人人能上的，辍学的就更少了。”横山说，他回忆起亲自去精子库的那天。那个戴着口罩、面色苍白的女护士似乎就叫由纪，横山看了看学历证明上的证件照，照片中的女孩将黑发完全梳到脑后，露出扁平的额头，细长的眼睛很有些眼熟。横山索性用铅笔遮住了证件照的下半边脸，果然，这个森由纪就是那天遇见的护士。  
不，不止那天，横山好像在其他地方也见过她。  
“前辈，不觉得这个森由纪很眼熟吗？”藤堂突然说。  
“什么？”横山吃了一惊，藤堂并没去过精子库，应该没见过森由纪才对，为什么她会觉得后者眼熟？  
“您忘了？接岛崎出院的那天，我们在走廊上撞到了一个推车的护士。虽然戴着口罩，但她有一双细长的丹凤眼，跟这个森由纪很像。”藤堂指着横山遮住证件照的铅笔，“您这么一遮我才突然想起来。”  
对了，横山终于想起在哪儿见过她了。那天在岛崎的病房前，推着医疗车迎面走来的护士，也有一双细长的眼睛，黑发在脑后绾成一个髻，裸露在外的肤色十分苍白，不是森由纪又是谁呢？  
受过医疗训练，能接触到精子样本，出现在岛崎命案的现场，三条线索都显示森由纪有极大嫌疑。现在剩下的就是找出她与石川的交集了。  
想到石川，横山突然站了起来，抬头看了看办公室的挂钟，5点差一刻，他还有一个约要赴。  
“前辈？”藤堂惊讶地看着拎起外套就往外走的横山，资料还没看完，这就下班了？不应该呀。  
横山临出门前还不忘带上两把伞，漫不经心地回了一句。  
“出去接个人。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

横山用毛巾盖住眼睛，向后靠在椅背上，茂密的树冠为长椅提供了难得的荫凉，即便如此，没有一丝风的室外也热得人胸口发闷，一刻不停的蝉鸣吵得他脑袋嗡嗡作响，饶是铁人一般的横山也不得不停下休息。  
“拿着。”村上的声音在耳边响起，在嘈杂的蝉鸣中简直像天使一般动听，更别提后者还用什么冰凉的东西碰了碰横山热得发烫的脸颊。  
横山呻吟一声，他想伸手去接，但手臂却像灌了铅一样重，他努力了好一会儿，也只是让手指抽动了几下。  
“张嘴。”村上用命令般地口气说，拧开手中的运动饮料，把瓶口凑到横山嘴边。  
横山乖乖张开嘴，村上小心翼翼地倾斜了瓶身，略带咸味的清凉液体缓缓流进横山的口腔，顺着食道滑进胃里，浇灭了腹腔中的燥热，终于让他好受了一些，沉甸甸的脑袋也轻松了不少。  
村上将横山眼睛上的毛巾拿开，即便闭着眼，横山仍能感到刺目的阳光，漆黑的视野突然被耀目的红占据了，他花了几秒钟才反应过来那是他眼皮上的血管。突如其来的光让他反射性地皱起了眉。  
“好些了吗？”  
横山艰难地睁开眼，红色逐渐退去了，但眼前还是一片模糊，视野的角落布满了点点雪花，像是深夜节目播完后的电视屏幕，他用力眨了眨眼，好不容易才看清了村上一脸担心的面容。  
“好多了，再坐会儿就行。”横山回答，刚才的运动饮料让他找回了自己的声音，但两片嘴唇仍然黏糊糊的，分不清是太干还是太湿。  
九州本就炎热，最近正好遇上了难得一见的干旱，接连几周都不见一滴雨水，水泥地被炙烤得发烫，由于没风，入夜也不见一丝凉意。横山倒是不怕热，但受不得晒，在阳光下待几分钟便满脸通红。今天的太阳尤其大，加上横山从早上开始就马不停蹄地往南赶，必须在太阳下山前赶到阿苏山脚下，九州中部的盆地地形让热气更加难以散发，骄阳似火的天气成了最后一根稻草，要不是村上及时拉住他，横山巡查长那张帅气的脸蛋恐怕就要与滚烫的水泥地亲密接触了。  
村上点点头，他知道劝说也没用，况且他们正身处前不着村后不着店的高速公路休息站，再不上路就无法在日落前赶到火山脚下的村里，到时候就只能露宿街头了。  
“早就听说九州热，没想到竟然热到这种程度。”村上也就着饮料瓶喝了一口，谢天谢地，休息站里的自动贩卖机还能用。  
“石川的老家也太偏僻了。”横山同意道，他恢复了些精神，终于有力气掏出地图，密密麻麻的线条代表了山间公路，几条线交汇的地方被圈了出来，打了个大大的问号。  
“电子地图上竟找不到那村子，要不是有行政划分，我还以为他在骗我呢。”村上凑过去看了看地图，被圈出来的地方位于阿苏山脚下，是山的背阴面，游客们一般都会去向阳面观光，背阴面鲜有人至，就连通往村子的道路也只有一条，路很狭窄，且两边都是峭壁，汽车难以通过，据当地人说，村里的居民出入都靠机车，这也就是为什么他们不得不忍受着阳光直射，租机车出行。  
村上从石川那儿了解到的情况，后者是某教会一员，教会隶属于天主教协会，在协会官网上有其注册信息，那是一个只有百人的小团体，注册地就是阿苏山脚下的小村庄。石川曾透露过，教会不支持婚前性行为，这给案件增加了不少疑点，如果石川没有与任何女性发生关系，凶手明显嫁祸于他的行为就显得很耐人寻味了。是嘲笑石川的无能？还是有更深层的原因？为了解答这个问题，需要了解此教会的实际情况，但不知为何，别说是网站，就连注册电话也是个空号，本来一通电话就可解决的事，现在不得不亲自上门侦讯，实在叫人心焦。搜查一课隶属东京警视厅，与九州警视厅还有行政隔离，横山只能以个人身份前往，至于村上，则是特地请了假，以抠门著称的扫黄组组长竟毫无怨言地答应了他的告假，用村上的话说，那啤酒肚老头欠我不少人情。  
“你管组长叫啤酒肚老头？”听到村上的理由后，横山立即揶揄了一番，暗自庆幸自己没把与村上同行的事告诉厚田班的其他成员，他可不想成为下周午餐时间的八卦话题。  
村上耸耸肩，一副天不怕地不怕的模样，没有停下收拾行李的动作。早就知道九州热，他只带了透气的速干衣，还准备了防虫防晒喷雾，一向考虑周到的他还是没料中九州十年一遇的酷暑，早知如此，就该把预防中暑的补剂也带上的。  
“走吧。”横山终于休息够了，昏沉的脑袋轻松了一些，现在已经过了下午三点，是时候上路了。  
“真的没事了？要不然我来骑吧。”村上跟着横山走向停在树荫下的机车，皮质坐垫上放了自制冰袋，让坐骑不至于被烤得太热。  
“你又没机车驾照，别胡闹。”横山回了一句，村上闻言委屈地鼓起脸颊，故意瞪大了眼睛，装出无辜的样子，横山对这个表情最没办法，但现在不是让步的时候，“装可爱也没用，别干不要命的事儿。”  
“看着你骑半天，我早就学会了……”村上嘟囔道，但在横山严厉的表情下还是乖乖闭了嘴。  
横山跨上机车，仔细戴好头盔，随后偏了偏头，示意村上快点跟上，后者动作麻利地坐了上来，向前靠在横山的后背上，一双手臂像蛇一样缠上了横山的腰。  
横山发动了机车，出发前没忘了把村上平摊在自己小腹上的手往上挪了挪。开什么玩笑，要让村上的手在自己的肚脐下待两小时，横山自认没那个忍耐力。  
机车发出一阵刺耳的轰鸣，沿着滚烫的柏油路疾驰而去，轮胎与路面接触的地方扬起了些许火花，很快消失不见了。

=========================================================

“麻烦您在这里签字。”年轻女护士指了指表格左下角落款处，她身上的香水味太浓了，几乎掩盖了医院特有的消毒水味，横山不得不屏住呼吸，才能忍住不打喷嚏。  
“今天只有你一人值班吗？”横山快速写下自己的名字，往后退了一步，谢谢老天，他终于能顺畅呼吸了。  
“不是，还有我的搭档。”女孩儿摇摇头，她有一张扁平的脸，眉毛分得很开，让她的表情总显得冷漠，黑发在脑后梳成紧紧的发髻，护士帽一丝不苟地扣在头顶，“都这个时候了，怎么还没到，真不像她。”  
女护士低头看了看表，轻声感叹了一句。横山的眉毛抽动了一下，面前的护士毫无疑问就是森由纪，最近发生的杀人案和连环强奸案的主要嫌疑人。  
‘放松点儿，你这幅表情倒像个杀手。’  
村上的声音从左耳传来，横山被吓了一跳，内置式耳麦收音效果很好，村上就好像是凑在他耳边呢喃那般，一阵酥麻的电流感顺着脊椎一路往下，他不自在地动了动，捏了捏左边耳垂，搜查一课什么时候换了耳麦？真该死。  
“您没事吧？”森由纪凑过来关心地问，没有修饰的眉毛略微抬高了，朴素的长相倒别有一番清纯的气质。  
‘说点什么。’  
“没事儿，大概是昨天没休息好，有点耳鸣。”横山回答，努力扯出一个微笑，连他自己都觉得这个笑容太过尴尬，但面前的女孩好像完全接受了他的借口，干燥的嘴唇极富同情心地撇了撇。  
“给，吃点糖果会好点的。”女孩把一条吃了一半的梅子糖递给横山，“您在那儿坐一下，我把这些文件填完。”  
横山不好推辞，尽管看到梅子糖就让他腮帮子发酸，但也只好拿起糖果，低声嘟囔了一句谢谢。黑发青年来到一边的长椅上坐下，看了看表，也许是戴不惯金属手表，表带摩擦着手腕，薄薄的皮肤立刻红了一片，横山忍不住抓了两下，手指不慎撞到了表盘。  
‘哎呦，小心点儿，耳朵都快给你震聋了。’村上抱怨了一句，横山听到耳麦中传来一阵空旷的脚步声，村上似乎正在移动，安静的环境将他的呼吸声放大了。  
“你在哪儿？”横山轻声道，将嘴唇抿成一条线，尽量不让旁人看出他正在说话。  
‘去精子冷冻室的路上。仓岛君来了消息，森由纪的公寓没有什么发现，要掌握她偷取精子的证据只能靠我们了。’  
“你就确定她不会毁尸灭迹？”横山问，女护士从一堆表格里抬起头，对他歪头一笑，横山回了一个漫不经心的笑容，森由纪别觉得他是个自言自语的疯子就行。  
‘她没有那个权限。’村上的语气十分笃定，‘你就继续拖住她吧，让我有时间找一找偷取精子样本的记录。’  
“有时间我得给你上上课，世界上还有个东西叫搜查令。”横山没好气地说，有了搜查令，他们就能堂堂正正带着鉴证科同事来取证了，哪里需要走这些弯弯绕。  
‘就是没证据才要收集嘛，这可是厚田组长同意的。’  
横山叹了口气，这句话他无法反驳。按厚田的计划，他们兵分几路，仓岛和藤堂搜查森由纪的公寓，厚田和清水则与石川一起待在警局，剩下横山两人则去森由纪工作的精子库，如果找到偷取精子的证据就直接带回警局。  
“您的文件都齐了，跟我来吧。”护士小姐打断了横山的沉思，她迈着小碎步走了过来，“有什么东西要寄存吗？那边有一个自动寄存箱。”  
横山摇摇头，森由纪也不坚持，做了个请的手势，示意横山往捐精室去。太他妈的尴尬了，横山想，但脸上的表情却一点没变，他可不想被村上嘲笑说藏不住心事。说来也奇怪，村上虽然跟他保持着无线电联络，但根本看不见画面，只要不说话，村上根本无从知晓横山的表情。但横山总有种错觉，村上好像能通过呼吸声猜测他的表情，让他不由地绷紧了神经，不敢松懈。  
‘你又紧张得咬后牙槽了。’  
看，村上果然对他了如指掌。

通往精子冷冻库的走廊空无一人，据村上掌握的情报，工作人员每天两次将新鲜精子送进冷冻库，冷冻库开启的时间是固定的，上午10点和下午6点，除此之外，只有少数有权限的操作员和护士能手动开启精子库。要说村上为什么会知道这些细节，只能归功于那个喝醉后过于健谈的操作员了。  
“Hina酱，你问这些干什么？”有着与操作员工作不相称的发达肌肉的男子卷着舌头说，又往嘴里塞了一块牛肉。  
“好奇嘛。”村上漫不经心地糊弄道，转头打了个哈欠。  
“该不会是想光顾咱们那儿吧？”肌肉男不屈不挠地问，这就是他讨人厌的地方，喜欢缠着他不放。  
“看你说的，要是不知道你在精子库工作，别人会以为你是开窑子的呢。”村上调侃了一句，不着痕迹地往卡座边缘挪了挪。  
“也没什么区别。”肌肉男咕哝道，仰头喝完了杯中的酒。  
村上一开始没把这句话放在心上，现在想来，肌肉男的话是什么意思呢？他记得上次接待他们的护士纱里奈说过，有时她们会帮一帮捐精人的忙，当时他以为这不过是她接近横山的说辞罢了，如此看来，这是事实也说不定。  
森由纪也是苦修教会的一员，这是九州之行的最大收获。她作为石川的青梅竹马，执意跟随后者一起上京，石川偶尔还会写信回来，由纪却与老家完全断了联系，就连去年祖母去世，都没能送终，甚至有人一口咬定她已经死了。  
处女崇拜是教会的教义之一，婚前性行为是被严令禁止的，由于教义太过严格，加上教会本身处在与世隔绝的山中，因此结婚对象也大多来自同一个村子，长此以往，难免会遇到年龄不合适的例子，村民们早就对这种扭曲的家庭组成习以为常了。森由纪与石川同龄，成婚似乎是板上钉钉的事，如果石川没有上京，也许他们早就结婚生子，也就没有后来那些事了。如此看来，由纪从未怀疑过自己会成为石川的妻子，没想到石川却爱上了岛崎泉，怪不得她会嫉妒与石川关系暧昧的女性。由纪性格内向，没有推心置腹的朋友，嫉妒不断发酵的结果只能是爆发式的宣泄，对现在的森由纪而言，所有与石川接触的都是她的敌人，村上在墓地感到的如芒在背的视线应该就是来自于她。尾随、跟踪、幻想，这是典型的强奸犯特质。村上唯一想不通的是，森由纪的动机是嫉妒，这似乎说得通，但石川追求岛崎也不是一天两天了，是什么让由纪下定决心犯案的呢？村上有种预感，找到压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，是解释案件的重要一环。  
长长的走廊终于到了尽头，村上停下脚步，回头张望了一下，他是个对视线及其敏感的人，一路走来，他没有感到任何异样，幽深的走廊十分安静，好像一切生命都不存在。  
但这里却是孕育生命的地方呢。村上恶作剧般地想，啊，这么说不对，应该是等待孕育生命的地方。  
“我在操作室了。”村上说，空旷的走廊立刻响起回声，听到自己的声音重复几遍，可真够渗人的。  
‘这玩意儿实在太恶俗了。’横山的声音透着无奈，还有抱怨，不仔细听几乎听不出来。  
“咱们的由纪小姐不在？”村上问，掏出门卡，那也是从肌肉男操作员那儿得来的，可怜的家伙刚被交往了两年的女友甩了，请了一个月的假去散心，出发前一晚却喝得酩酊大醉，上出租车的时候竟掉了出来，绝妙的巧合极大方便了村上。  
‘什么？’  
“要是没办法可以寻求护士小姐的帮助嘛。”村上的语气里染上了笑意，“森由纪朴素是朴素了些，但你不是喜欢那种天然去雕饰的类型吗？”  
横山啧了啧嘴，村上几乎能想象黑发巡查长皱着眉的表情。  
‘你那边怎么样？’横山压低了声音，‘别乱来。’  
“放心，来的路上没人发现。”村上小心翼翼地关上操作室的门，四方形的操作室只有几块闪着光的液晶屏，实时显示着精子库的温度和湿度，还有一台解冻用的离心仪，除此之外就什么也没有了。村上挪到其中一块屏幕前，点击了几下，系统提示需要输入工号和密码，闪烁的光标令人沮丧，村上不禁抱怨了一句麻烦。  
‘怎么了？’  
“不是什么大事儿，要猜一个密码。”村上回答，试着打下了一串数字，恩，不是生日，也不是首字母，会是什么呢？  
‘你最好快点，森由纪已经来敲过两次门了，我对这个空杯子一点办法也没有。’横山叹了口气，他说得暧昧，但村上无需多想便知道他已经在捐精室待了不少时间。  
“怎么，别告诉我你连撸一发都不会？要不要我帮你？”村上事不关己地调侃道。好吧，也不是女友的生日和姓名。  
横山咽了咽口水，咕嘟的水声从耳麦中传来，过于安静的环境将细小的声音放大了，村上揉了揉耳朵，试图把耳后竖起的汗毛压平。  
“很简单，先把裤子脱下，啊，内裤别急着脱。”村上平静地说，他放柔了声音，故意营造出呢喃的效果，敲击触摸式液晶屏的手一点都没停下。  
‘Hina，别闹。’横山说，叫村上昵称的口气十分无奈。  
“隔着内裤捏一捏龟头，今天穿了那条浅蓝的吧？那种颜色一旦沾湿就特别容易看出来。”  
难道是交往纪念日？村上回忆了一番，隐约记得对方说过自己是在七夕节向女友表白的。  
横山长长呼了口气，这不是叹息，而是将屏住的呼吸缓缓吐出的声音，这么做的时候，嘴唇会习惯性地嘟起来，脖子上的血管由于太过用力而微微突出，那是村上看惯了的表情，他多想吻一吻那两片柔软的嘴唇啊，还有突出的喉结，将嘴唇贴上去的话能感到横山心脏的跳动。  
“你喜欢温柔一点的手法，先握住它，从根部撸到顶，重复两次。”村上继续说，他能听见自己的回声，下流的词句被封闭的墙壁放大了，即便是自诩脸皮极厚的他，也忍不住不好意思起来。  
耳麦中沉默了一会儿，惹得村上也不敢大声呼吸，过了大约半分钟，村上听到一阵悉悉索索的声音，像是衣物掉落在地上的响声，紧接着是一声啪嗒的金属声，村上肯定这是皮带扣掉落在地面的声音。棕发青年敲击屏幕的动作不自觉地放轻了，他又试了几个纪念日，但显示密码错误的窗口仿佛在嘲笑他。  
‘怎么不说了？’横山低沉的声音说，音调太低了，村上几乎听不清对方在说什么。  
“把内裤脱了，现在应该完全勃起了吧？把食指和拇指合成圈，箍住龟头边缘，转一转。怎么样？你刚才抖了一下，是吧？”村上继续开口了，横山自慰的习惯就跟他的性格一样，喜欢直奔主题，但撸动的时候不能太过用力，手指上下移动的时候，最好能发出啧啧的水声，那种力道是最好的。没有谁比村上更了解他了。  
‘还不是因为你太婆妈。’横山恶狠狠地吐出一句，他像个拿不到玩具的小男孩，越急却越不得法。  
“还是这么没耐心。”村上停顿了两秒，“真没办法，那就动起来吧。空着的那只手捧住阴囊，啊，左边那个。”  
‘Hina！’横山低吼了一句，一半生气一半忍耐，村上被他的语气逗笑了。村上给他口交的时候总喜欢边撸边吸吮底部的囊袋，每次横山总是不耐烦地将村上推开，但村上知道那只是横山没来由的男子气概在作祟罢了。  
“没什么好害羞的，又没人看见。”村上安慰道，“来吧，再加快点速度，拇指掐一掐铃口，那样会射得更快。”  
横山没再说话，粗重的呼吸通过耳麦一声不漏地传进村上的耳朵。村上开始想象横山的黑发被汗水沾湿的样子，汗珠顺着白皙的皮肤滑下，让本就白的肤色看上去几乎是透明的，微蹙的眉头像是在忍耐着巨大的痛苦，或是巨大的快感。  
村上突然灵光一闪，密码该不会是第一次做爱的日子？那家伙意外地还有纯情的一面，把初体验当谈资说了足足一个月。  
‘Hina，你从哪儿学来的这些？’横山边喘气边问，喉咙深处不断发出黏腻而模糊的哼声，村上从他呼吸的节奏就知道后者离高潮不远了。  
“那得靠Yoko自己去发现，剧透多没意思啊。”村上恶作剧般地说，句尾挑衅地向上一勾，横山深吸了口气，屏住呼吸，好一会儿才吐了口气。横山的呼吸声太近了，村上脖子后面的汗毛全都竖了起来，针刺般的酥麻感从脚底一路往上来到头顶，唔，是不是有点玩过头了？  
‘你欠我一次。’横山喘匀了气，才不紧不慢地开口了，他轻轻叫了村上的昵称，‘Hina。’  
村上打了个激灵，不知是操作室的冷气开得太冷了，还是横山的声音太过低沉，悬在确认键上的手指不小心按了下去，bingo一声，冰冷的触摸屏弹出了无数监控窗口，看来密码终于正确了。  
‘……有什么能帮您的？’与此同时，耳麦中传出隐约的女声，波澜不惊的语气告诉他这是森由纪的声音。  
“我进入系统了，再拖她一会儿，”村上自言自语道，他能听见横山整理衣服的声音，尽管还想与横山斗斗嘴，但现在似乎不是时候，“找到了，就是这儿。”  
村上点击了其中一个窗口，再次输了遍密码，谢天谢地，肌肉男操作员是那种所有密码都用同一串数字的家伙，不费什么力，就调出了精子库出入记录。  
18:02:45 Tue 6/29 T.Ogawa  
10:48:00 Wed 6/30 T.Ogawa  
18:15:30 Wed 6/30 T.Ogawa  
……  
前几条都是冷库正常的开启时间，每天两次，T.Ogawa是操作员的账号，没什么值得注意的，村上迅速往下拉了拉滚动条，很快便看到了一条异常记录。  
23:09:06 Fri 7/7 Y.Mori  
七月七日是七夕，又是周五，操作员提前下了班，开启冷库的账号是Y.Mori，正是森由纪的缩写。村上来了兴致，第一起强奸案正是发生在七月初，时间上也吻合，从记录上看，森由纪在精子库中大约待了半小时，足够她窃取精子样本了。村上将记录导出后发到了操作员的邮箱，系统是禁止向外部邮箱发信的，到时只需用VPN登陆操作员邮箱拿回记录便是。  
‘我能进来吗？’由纪的声音很轻，不过这样正好，村上可对她病恹恹的语气毫无兴趣。  
咔嚓一声，门被打开了，奇怪，横山并没去应门，反锁的门无法从内部打开，那村上听到的开门声又是什么呢？  
村上突然打了个寒颤，好像有无数针刺在背上，他很快反应过来这不是因为冷，就像他自己宣称的，村上是个对视线极其敏感的人。棕发青年猛地转过身去，却只来得及瞥见一双画了浓妆的杏仁眼，根根分明的睫毛又卷又翘，像个漂亮的芭比娃娃，一股浓烈的栀子花香刺激着村上的鼻腔，尽管他立刻屏住了呼吸，但眩晕很快让他失去了意识。  
真该死。

=========================================================

“你们没事儿吧？”披着雨衣的中年人挥动了一下手电筒，黄光穿透了厚厚的雨雾，为横山和村上指明了方向。山中天气多变，下午还是艳阳高照，傍晚却突然下起了滂沱大雨，把他们淋了个透，雨雾降低了能见度，前方十米的地方就看不清了。  
“没想到这种天气还有外人会来我们村子呢！”中年人喊道，待横山他们走近了，中年人侧身让开一条道，横山踩了踩油门，机车轰鸣一声，驶进了村子，巨大的雨声轻易掩盖了轰鸣声，要不是中年人在那儿挥动手电筒，撞上人也不奇怪。  
机车一进村口便慢了下来，一方面是因为村中道路几乎没有照明，另一方面也因为泥泞的地面凹凸不平，横山不得不小心翼翼地试探着前行，在小道尽头拐了弯，缓缓驶进自治委员会办公楼前的停车场。办公楼是一栋低矮的两层砖房，一楼大厅亮着灯，照亮了门口的一小块空间，几个人影打着伞站在灯光中。  
横山拍了拍村上环在自己腰间的手，示意后者放开，村上的手来到横山侧腰，按了按那里的配枪，随后又一路往上到胸口，确保横山的警员证还好好地在它惯常的位置，这才松开了手。  
“还好下了雨，给了我们留宿的借口。”村上低喃了一句，说来奇怪，横山竟能透过噼啪的雨声听到他的声音，黑发巡查长点点头表示同意，搜查可能要耗费比预计更多的时间。  
“晚上好，给您们添麻烦了。”村上快步走到门口的屋檐下，装模作样地鞠了一躬。光是走过来的几步路，本因头盔而免于遭殃的头发还是没能逃脱雨水的洗礼，棕色的头发几乎被淋透了，水珠不断从发梢流下，一直流进他的领口。  
“快进屋吧，自治会内有淋浴，先换身衣服，别感冒了。”看上去像是领头的老人主动打开了大门，示意横山和村上进去，两人对视了一眼，一前一后走了进去。

“真没想到会有外人来这儿，要不是送货员正好送吃的过来遇见，你们恐怕会迷路呢。”老人说，他带着浓重的九州口音，由于缺了两颗门牙，口齿更加不清，横山听得一头雾水，只有村上能勉强听明白他的意思。  
“我们也没想到山里的天气这么多变。”村上回答，捧起姜茶咪了一口，他刚洗完澡，头发还来不及擦干，带来的衣服都湿透了，只好借了一件教会活动的旧T恤，胸口印了Purity几个字母。  
横山配合地点了点头，他不擅长应付这些，何况他根本听不懂老人的话，只得选择沉默。  
“永远别试图预测山中的天气，我们当地人都明白这个道理。”老人接着说了下去，“您两位有何贵干？该不是观光客？”  
“听说这村子是苦修教会的注册地，我们是来取材的。”村上小心翼翼地说，幸好，老人在听到‘取材’两个字后并没有多大反应。  
“那真是稀客啊，苦修教会在日本不过几百教徒，几乎都集中在这个村子，从没有外人对教会感兴趣呢。”老人捋了捋稀疏的胡须，“忘了自我介绍，我是教会的负责人，敝姓石川。”  
横山心中一动，下意识地往村上的方向瞥了一眼，后者抿了抿嘴唇，没有表现出太多的惊讶。他们知道石川是苦修教会的一员，但没想到他竟然与教会负责人有血缘关系。  
“我叫村上，这是我的同事横山，我们想收集每个教会的基本情况，做成小册子，对宣传也有好处。我猜您偶尔也会去传教吧？”村上笃定地问，与老人握了握手，老人虽上了年纪，但握手仍十分有力，年轻时一定是个独当一面的人物。  
“传达主的福音是每一个天主教徒的使命。”老人在胸前画了个十字，“不过我们这儿与世隔绝，就算去镇上发传单，也没人愿意在旅行时听这些吧。话说回来，村上君是怎么知道这些的？”  
村上笑笑，指了指自己身上的T恤。  
老人恍然大悟地点点头，村上礼貌周到的态度让他放松了警惕，他是土生土长的九州人，从小听天草四郎的故事长大，尽管如今已是二十一世纪，日本早就开放了信仰自由，但他还是会忍不住担心教会的存亡会受到威胁。不过面前的棕发青年看上去毫无威胁，也许他真的只是来取材的。  
“既然如此，你们就在这儿多待几天吧，这栋楼正好有一间空的值班室，就是要委屈你们挤一间房了。”老人说，视线在横山和村上间来回转了转，“教会的情况问谁都是一样的。”  
村上松了口气，看样子他已经解除了老人的戒心。而安排与横山住同一间房，正合了他的心意。  
“那就太谢谢您了。”村上站起来，恭恭敬敬地鞠了个躬。  
“幸子！”老人喊了一声，没多久一个套着围裙的妇人推门走了进来，她肤色苍白，没有化妆的脸显得有些疲倦，但一双形状漂亮的杏眼为她的面容增添了些许光彩，年轻时一定是个美人。  
“父亲，有什么事儿吗？”她问，村上注意到她没有九州口音。  
“带两位客人去值班室休息吧，顺便拿两床被褥过来。”老人吩咐道，他的声音还像刚才那样爽朗，但语气中带着几分不容违抗。  
“是的，父亲大人。”叫幸子的妇人顺从地点了点头，她似乎对违抗老人有种天生的抗拒，“两位跟我来吧。”  
村上有了一个猜测，并且有百分之八十的把握证明这就是真相。石川曾说自己的母亲出生东京，不会说九州方言，这位妇人称会长为父亲大人，会长姓石川，从年龄判断，这个打扮朴素的妇人十有八九是石川的母亲。这可是个绝佳的机会，也许能从她口中问出更多石川和苦修教会的信息。村上跟着妇人往值班室走，好几次试图开口，但被横山阻止了。  
“现在不是时候。”横山动了动嘴唇，用几乎听不见的声音说。  
村上顺着横山的视线看过去，老人正倚在接待室的门边，明亮的灯光从背后照射过来，他的脸隐在阴影里看不真切，看村上能感到老人锐利的视线，这视线没有投向他们，而是盯住了走在前面的温柔妇人。  
也许真相比村上预料得更复杂。

=========================================================

村上头疼欲裂，他好像身处冰天雪地中，太冷了，冷得他忍不住颤抖起来，但虚弱的四肢用不上一点力，就连揉搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩都做不到。  
“我以为你只是个向男人摇尾乞怜的懦夫，没想到还挺有骨气的。”一个软糯的女声从头顶传来，语气甜腻腻的，像在撒娇，村上似乎在哪里听过这个声音。  
村上用力咬了咬舌尖，疼痛让他的意识清明了一些，他吸了吸渗出的血珠，用力睁开眼，模糊的视线无法聚焦，他眨了几下，好不容易才看清了周围的环境。他正侧躺在冰冷的地面上，一束幽蓝的光线从头顶照射下来，狭窄的视野里出现了一双穿着粉色高跟鞋的腿，裸露的脚踝覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉，纤细却不柔弱，这是谁的腿呢？森由纪？不，森由纪应该更瘦，村上回忆起森由纪的资料和酒吧监控录像，他十分肯定这双线条匀称的腿不属于瘦弱的森由纪。  
“是不是呀，村上巡查？”粉色高跟鞋往村上的方向挪动了几步，鞋跟顶了顶他的肩膀，把他从侧躺变成了仰卧的姿势。冷光刺痛了他的眼睛，村上下意识地转过头，但一只手捏住了他的下巴，强迫他向上看，属于女性的手留着很长的指甲，末端掐进了他的脸颊，尖锐的刺痛让村上哼了一声。  
“我可没义务回答你，女士。”村上艰难地说，他的喉咙很痒，像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，舌头也有些麻木，他花了几分钟才想明白这应该是麻醉剂的后遗症。无论捏住他下巴的女性是谁，从散发着栀子花香味的麻醉剂来看，她就是一系列强奸杀人案的真凶。一旦意识到这点，村上便试图看清她的面容，但不知为何，他的瞳孔对没有温度的冷光十分敏感，稍一睁眼便泪流不止。被泪水模糊的视线中出现了一个年轻女子姣好的面容，她有一双顾盼生姿的杏眼，睫毛又长又翘，打着卷的头发从两颊边落下，粉色的嘴唇歪斜地撇向一边，扭曲的笑容配上她芭比娃娃般的长相，突兀得叫人不安。  
村上认识这张脸，上一次见面时，她正试图把那双白嫩的芊芊玉手伸进横山的裤腰。  
“纱里奈……？”村上喃喃道，他吃了一惊，但表情纹丝未动，还是刚从麻醉中苏醒的样子，含泪的眼睛甚至带上了不安。  
“不愧是村上巡查，能记住只有过一面之缘的姑娘的名字，果然是个不折不扣的绅士。”纱里奈——森由纪的护士搭档——咯咯笑了起来，她的态度像个恶作剧的女高中生，而不是强奸杀人案的罪魁祸首。  
“过奖。”村上憋出一句，他还是感到冷，而且有些喘不过气。他到底在哪儿？什么地方能冷成这样？简直像个冰窖。  
冰窖？  
村上眨了眨眼，越过纱里奈的肩膀，他能勉强看见墙上的监控器，不断跳动的数字实时监控着温度和湿度，除了精子冷库，还有什么地方值得如此大费周章呢？  
“任何时候都有机灵的回答，是吧？”纱里奈自言自语般地说，“但女孩们可不喜欢这些。哦，我忘了，村上巡查才不在意女孩们呢，是不是？”  
村上冷静地吐了口气，没有接话。尽管头疼欲裂，眼睛也被冷光刺得难受，但他已经开始思考脱身的方案了。首先，他应该是被关在了精子库中，为了做到恒温恒湿，冷库是完全封闭的，外墙很厚，且隔音极佳，求救显然不是个好主意。其次，他面对的是一个年轻女性，要是平时，村上有自信能轻易胜过她，但现在他刚从麻醉中苏醒，浑身无力，脑袋轻飘飘的，经验告诉他这是一种比迷奸药更高效的麻醉药物，药效恐怕也是前者的数倍，短时间内想恢复体力怕是不可能了。那还剩下什么呢？谈判？拖延时间？等待救援？村上咬着唇思考了几秒，将这些选项一一否定了，尽力不去想纱里奈最初的那句‘向男人摇尾乞怜的懦夫’。好吧，就让她见识见识村上到底是不是懦夫。  
“尊重女性是我的原则，同为女性的纱里奈小姐却好像不这么想。”村上调侃道，纱里奈修剪得尖锐的指甲还深深掐在他的脸颊上，村上忍着疼，硬是扯出一个半嘲笑半瞥视的笑容。  
“你这个基佬懂什么！”纱里奈被激怒了，她甩开手，村上的后脑狠狠撞击在了地面上，抵在村上胸口的高跟鞋用力往下踩了踩，村上咳嗽了一声，喉咙涌上一丝血液的甜味。  
“你强奸了五位女性，杀害了岛崎泉，如果这算尊重女性，那我得重新学一学尊重这个词了。”村上继续说，他的一张嘴皮最是不饶人，不必经过太多思考，冷嘲热讽便脱口而出。纱里奈很年轻，看上去不会超过25岁，这个年龄段的女孩总是自我感觉良好，最经不起激，怒气也许会让她犯错。  
“那群婊子自找的。”纱里奈不以为然地说，“反正她们也不是第一次打开自己的双腿，向谁又有什么区别呢？”  
村上努力压下翻白眼的欲望，听听，这是什么年代的道德标准？  
“你制造的强奸案是为了嫁祸石川，对吧？除了岛崎那次，你都小心地不留下精液痕迹，因为你知道你没法拿到石川的精液。”村上不紧不慢地开口道，“作案手法十分简单，就是用迷奸药。但有两个地方我至今没想明白，你是怎么下药的？为什么岛崎那次留下了精液痕迹？”  
纱里奈不耐烦地撩了撩丰盈的卷发，染成浅棕色的眉毛微微纠了起来，好像失去了对话的兴趣。  
“那些婊子精明得很，对陌生人提供的饮料很有戒心。不过却不会拒绝香烟呢。”纱里奈将手指并拢，做了个抽烟的姿势，“只要在烟草里混入麻醉剂，燃烧完就不会留下任何痕迹了。”  
聪明的做法，村上想，但纱里奈这个只有三分钟热度的年轻姑娘能想出如此精妙的手法吗？  
“那岛崎呢？”  
纱里奈忍不住啧了啧嘴，无礼的举动与她甜美可爱的打扮很不相配。  
“都怪由纪，做什么都笨手笨脚的，竟然留下了精液痕迹。”  
“岛崎的强奸案是森由纪下的手？”  
“没错，我可是特地把好戏留给了她，结果她还搞砸了。”纱里奈叹了口气，无奈地摇摇头，“我本不打算杀岛崎，但留她活口对我可没好处。没办法，谁让哥哥喜欢她呢？我倒要让从小就受万千宠爱的哥哥尝一尝失去自己最爱的女人是什么滋味。”  
村上的嘴角微微动了动，纱里奈口中的哥哥是谁？直觉告诉他，一切线索都已经摆在眼前，他只需将它们一一串联起来，真相就呼之欲出了。村上迅速在脑海中过滤着信息，等等，难道这与幸子夫人说的那个故事有关？

=========================================================

“委屈您两位了，在这种地方打地铺。”妇人拍了拍铺好的褥子，对他们抱歉地笑笑，大概她也认为不足十平米的值班室要挤下两个大男人还是太勉强了。  
“使我们给你们添麻烦了才是。”村上热情地说，这倒是句大实话，他和横山连单人床都挤过，现在起码还有两床被褥，不能要求更多了，村上拖过一把椅子，示意妇人坐下，“幸子夫人是吧？不知有没有时间聊聊？”  
“我还有事儿要忙……”幸子为难地说，似乎不愿与他们有过多接触。她看上去不会超过五十岁，尽管皱纹已经攀上了眼角，但一点都没损害那双杏眼的魅力，年轻时一定是个难得的美人。一个东京出身的漂亮姑娘，是怎么来到这与世隔绝的九州山里的？  
“只是问问教会的事儿，刚才会长先生鼓励我们多跟一般教徒交流。”横山插了一句，他撒了个小谎，老人没说过以上的话，但也没说不让他们问，从幸子犹豫的样子来看，她应该是对老人有所顾忌，打消疑虑是让她开口的必要条件，横山做过无数次记录，相当了解该如何撬开证人的嘴。  
果然，妇人犹豫了一会儿，修剪整齐的指甲掐入掌心，好一会儿才松开了。  
“那……你们想问什么？”  
横山与村上交换了一个眼神，最终还是由村上开了口。  
“听您的口音，好像不是九州人。”村上决定先从这里入手，试图与她建立起联系，也许能引她多透露些秘密。  
“我出身东京，是嫁到这儿来的。”幸子回答，微微眯起了眼睛，像是沉浸在美好的回忆中。  
“东京姑娘会嫁到这儿来，真少见呢。”村上感叹道。  
“我从小便喜欢旅行，尤其是人迹罕至的景点。这儿虽在阿苏山脚下，但几乎没有游客光顾，那时候连路都没修好，我是从半人高的草丛里钻过来的。”幸子说，干燥的嘴唇轻轻向上扬起，脸上浮现出可称之为骄傲的表情，从她上翘的眉毛可以看出她骨子有颇有几分巾帼不让须眉的意气，桀骜不羁的性子只是隐藏在了顺从的外表下，并没有消失。  
“您的勇气令人佩服。”  
“话是这么说，但我露宿了三天三夜，到村口的时候实在太饿了，便晕了过去。那也是个下雨的午后，跟今天一样，要不是亡夫发现了我，恐怕我就饿死在野外了。”幸子说了下去，提到亡夫的时候，她的嘴角慢慢收紧了下来。  
“您的丈夫是会长的儿子？刚才听到您叫他父亲大人。”村上放柔了语气，但拖长的调子却带了鼓励的意味。  
“没错。他救了我，那天的下雨引发了山洪，封锁了道路，我不得不在村子里待上些日子。你们年轻人听了肯定会笑的，相处之间我们互相产生了感情，等天晴了，我便决定要嫁给他。”幸子回答，她将双手交叠着放到并拢的大腿上，十根手指紧紧扣在一起，村上发现她这么做是为了防止它们颤抖。尽管交握的双手出卖了她此刻的动摇，但说到‘嫁给他’这几个字时，她的语气却十分坚定，眼神毫不畏惧地对上了村上的。棕发巡查仔细观察了妇人面部的微表情，得出了她并没说谎的结论。  
“那您是结婚后才加入教会的？”村上接着说，从幸子的叙述来看，她不是冲着苦修教会来的，也就是说，在决定嫁到这个村子之前，她并不信教，一个超过二十岁的东京女孩是处女的几率会有多大？  
“呃……是。”幸子的肩膀跳动了一下，村上的问话好像引起了她不好的回忆，杏眼中的光芒逐渐褪去了，她收紧下巴，幽暗的灯光在她脸上投下不祥的阴影。  
“恕我直言，您嫁给会长公子的时候是处女吗？”横山适时插了进来，用一种公事公办的口气问。  
幸子瑟缩了一下，咬住下唇，没有吭声。  
“横山君，你太没礼貌了。”村上装模做样地顶了顶横山的肋骨，他们没有言语交流，但却完美上演了红脸白脸的把戏。  
“教会的教义是不允许婚前性行为的，与未婚夫以外的人就更甚了。虽然这么问很失礼，但还请您老实回答。”横山压低了声音，同时往前倾了倾身，制造出一种无形的压力。  
“我明白……这是我有罪的地方。”幸子深吸了口气，颤动着嘴唇，用几乎听不见的声音说，“亡夫说他不在意，甚至还帮忙瞒过了父亲大人，我受教会熏陶，也渐渐收了玩心，结婚第二年便有了儿子，那段时间真是很幸福……”  
村上索性跪在幸子面前，轻轻捧住她颤抖的手，从下往上直视着她，棕色的眼睛真诚而坦然，有不可思议的安抚人心的力量。只要被那双眼睛盯住，谁还能撒谎呢？  
“最后还是被发现了，是吗？”横山单刀直入地问，幸子缩得更厉害了，要不是村上紧紧握住了她的手，她可能会夺门而逃。  
“纸究竟还是包不住火。就是犬子满三岁那一年，那时村里还有一个跟他年纪相仿的女孩，叫由纪，大家为他们举行了生日会，那是一年中唯一一次可以尽情喝酒的机会。大家都喝高了，负责婚前检查的医生不小心说漏了嘴——”  
村上感到自己手心一痛，幸子的指甲深深掐进了他的掌心，但村上知道她离说出真相已经不远了，他忍住疼，表情丝毫不变，向幸子鼓励般地笑了笑。  
“父亲大人生了气，他是苦修教会的第三代传人，亡夫是他的独生子，怎能娶一个不纯洁的女孩儿呢？他那么生气，无论我怎么道歉都没用，他执意要惩罚我，亡夫试图阻止，但——真是太可怕了！”幸子痛苦地皱起眉，呜呜地哭起来。村上也有不愿想起的回忆，光是回想就足以令人窒息，更何况复述一遍？  
幸子的话还没说完，但村上起码从中得到了三条重要信息。  
第一，石川有个与他年龄相近的青梅竹马，叫由纪。  
第二，新娘在婚前必须接受检查，只有纯洁的处女才能顺利结婚。  
第三，幸子夫人非处女之身暴露后，发生了什么可怕的事。  
“本该消除不洁的惩罚却更适得其反了，是吗？”村上沉默了一会儿，待幸子的哭泣声轻下去了，才开口道。这虽是个问句，但句尾没有上翘，就好像村上早就知道了问题的答案。  
幸子尖叫一声，将脸埋进村上的手心，哭得更悲惨了。

=========================================================

“我明白了。”村上冷静地说，“虽然方法过分了些，但你意外地是个关心哥哥的好妹妹。”  
纱里奈低头审视了自己的指甲，试图将不存在的灰尘吹去。  
“以一个聪明人的标准来讲，你的反应太慢了，村上巡查。”  
村上感到眼前一黑，尖锐的疼痛从额角传来，有什么温热的液体顺着脸颊流下来，他愣了几秒才反应过来这是血。纱里奈踩着高跟鞋走开了，透过狭窄的视野，村上能瞥见其中一只鞋跟上沾上了鲜红的血迹，看来刚才他是被踢了一脚。他头疼欲裂，但比这严重得多的痛他都经受过，被高跟鞋踢一脚实在算不了什么。  
“幸子夫人没有将细节告诉我，我本以为自己的想象力已经够好了，没想到事实比我的想象更精彩。”村上用力翻了个身，变成趴伏的姿势，麻醉剂的药性已经消退了一些，起码他能感到自己的腿了。  
“不用拐弯抹角，你既然去过那村子，就该知道那里都住着些什么伪君子。”纱里奈走到不远处的操作台，背过身去捣鼓着什么，她一定对麻醉剂的效果十分自信，才会毫无戒备地把后背露给村上。村上愿意堵上一切向她证明这是个彻底的错误。  
“我可不知道，不如你来提点我一下？”村上试着将体重放到右手肘，很好，他能撑起上半身了，然后腰部向后拱起，脚下一蹬，变成了跪坐的姿势，他总算能用正常的视角看世界了。  
“简单地说，我的母亲以上帝的名义被强奸了，而我就是那个不幸的意外。”纱里奈平静地说，语气轻快，好像在谈论下午茶该吃什么口味的蛋糕。  
村上已经猜到了这个事实。幸子夫人口中的“可怕的事”，就是指这个。他一直没把幸子的故事与这次的案件联系起来，两者乍看之下没有任何关系，从石川的证词来看，他并不知道母亲被强奸的事，离开村子真的只是出于年轻的冲动，村上对石川的证词深信不疑，或许应该说，他对自己看破谎言的能力深信不疑。但如果那场强奸给幸子带来了一个孩子，整个事件的脉络就都变了。这个因强奸而出生的孩子对强奸这项犯罪着迷并不意外，甚至可以说是一种寻找自我的过程，她对享有母亲爱意的哥哥怀有恨意也无可厚非，利用由纪喜爱石川这一点教唆她犯案也说得通。无论从哪个角度看，这都是一个天衣无缝的计划。  
面前的女孩有能力策划这场犯罪吗？  
“纱里奈小姐，你的智慧在我认识的女士里算数一数二了。”村上捏了捏脚踝，确认双腿能支撑自己的体重，这才颤颤巍巍地站了起来。冷光刺得他眼睛更疼了。  
“真的？”纱里奈拍了拍手，猛地转过身来，裙摆随着她的动作像花儿一样绽放，纯白的布料打了褶，末端是镂空的，旋转的样子像一朵怒放的栀子花。  
就是现在。村上压低了重心，两步走到纱里奈面前，他并不擅长肉搏，好吧，他在警校时的格斗课向来都吊车尾，但作为一名合格的现役警员，他没有输给面前的小姑娘的理由。村上伸直右腿，以左腿为轴将伸直的腿蹬出，准确找到了女孩的胫骨，女孩尖叫了一声，疼得蹲了下去，村上抓住机会，用双腿夹住纱里奈纤细的脖子，借力一拧，后者毫无抵抗地摔倒下去，姣好的面容狠狠撞在了地板上。  
“夸奖听听就算了，别当真。”村上从牙缝里憋出一句，柔道的寝技是他唯一掌握的格斗技巧了，还好大多数时候都能派上用场。  
“村上巡查果然狡猾，那人说的一点没错。”纱里奈边抽气边说，固定在身侧的右手动了一下，村上感到有什么闪光的东西刺了过来，他下意识地一躲，双腿不可避免地松·了劲，女孩很快挣脱了他的钳制。  
闪光的东西是一支针筒。糟糕，村上暗叫不妙，他怎么会忘了，岛崎泉死于中毒，除了麻醉剂，纱里奈有能置人于死地的毒药，怪不得刚才她那么有自信。  
“别像个懦夫那样躲躲藏藏的，村上巡查！还是说你被操了太多遍，早就连女人都不如了？”女孩彻底失去了矜持，她疯狂挥舞着手臂，试图将针筒扎进村上裸露在外的皮肤。  
村上最听不得别人说这些，扫黄组在警局本就被边缘化，工作内容又大多难以启齿，尤其是村上，时不时需要卧底，加上他那份被封存的档案，不知遭受了多少白眼。没错，他是脸皮厚，但脸皮厚也不代表不会被流言所伤。  
“给岛崎下毒不是你自己的主意吧？”村上低下头，堪堪躲过直刺向他胸口的针筒。纱里奈纵然对世界满怀仇恨，但她毕竟只是一个二十多岁的女孩儿，太过自我、缺乏必要的耐心，就像现在，乱挥又怎么能杀人呢？毒杀的特点是精准、无情、冷酷，但面前的女孩怎么看都不是一个冷血杀手。村上仔细回想了一下她刚才脱口而出的话，‘那人说的一点没错’，那个人又是谁？  
“T先生说那是最好的方法，让由纪下手也是。”纱里奈回答，看，这就是年轻人的弊病，总是管不住自己的嘴。  
现在村上心中最后一块拼图也对上了，他从一开始就对作案动机毫不怀疑，但找不到促使她将想法付诸行动的契机，看来纱里奈口中的T先生是将她推下悬崖的罪魁祸首。  
“既然T先生那么聪明，应该提醒过你别那么轻易向警察说出真相吧。”村上故意用轻蔑的口气说。  
“没关系，反正你也活不久了。”纱里奈意外地没有被激怒，涂成粉色的嘴唇轻轻翘了起来，做了个邀吻的姿势，村上心中一凛，握紧拳头，准备躲开任何可能的攻击。  
头顶的冷光灯闪烁了一下，村上反射性地别过头去，对光十分敏感的眼睛又酸又涩，像是几天没睡觉，他眨眨眼，想湿润一下干涩的眼眶，但干涸的泪腺连一滴眼泪都没分泌，灯光持续闪烁着，一明一暗的刺激让他几乎睁不开眼。  
“那么有魅力的一双眼睛，闭上多可惜啊。”纱里奈甜甜地说，声音离得很近，像是在村上耳边呢喃，棕发青年感到有什么尖锐的东西抵上了后颈。  
冷静下来，振作点。村上告诉自己，他眼前一片黑暗，连闪烁的灯光都感觉不到了，但除此之外，他的其他感官却愈发敏锐起来。从醒来到现在，起码过了三十分钟，他清楚地记得昏迷前自己还在与横山通话，后者是身经百战的搜查一课巡查长，要从森由纪口中套出村上的所在该不是一件难事。精子库即使被反锁，也能用超级权限绕开锁定，不，按照横山的性格，可能会直接开枪破坏门锁也说不定。总之一句话，村上的后援马上就到了。他唯一需要做的，就是拖延时间。  
“横山，是吧？那么道貌岸然的帅哥却只喜欢村上巡查的屁股，太可惜了。还是说，村上巡查的屁股有什么过人之处？”  
村上长长吐了口气，还好，冷嘲热讽他已经很习惯了。  
“小姑娘，你妈妈没教过女孩子嘴巴要干净点么？”村上开口道，惊讶于自己平静的语气，“哎呀我忘了，你妈妈恨不得你死呢。”  
“现在死的是你！”  
机会来了。村上想，反手捏住靠在自己耳边的纤细手腕，用力一拽，同时另一只手也覆了上去，灵巧地一转，尖锐的针头改变了方向，往女孩的方向刺去。村上听到一声细微的噼啪声，那是灯管过载的声音，他毫不犹豫地睁开眼，冷光灯已经熄灭了，突然暗下来的环境让女孩手足无措地退了一步，但村上一直闭着眼，早就习惯了黑暗，现在少了刺痛眼睛的冷光，他完全恢复了行动力。村上手腕用力向前一推，针尖深深没入了女孩的侧颈，纱里奈疯了似地尖叫起来，偶尔能听见几句“饶了我吧”、“求求你”、“我不想死”。纱里奈有着与年龄相称的姣好面容，一双杏眼水灵灵的，再铁石心肠的人都无法对这么一个可怜的姑娘下手吧。  
可惜的是，村上的心肠比铁石还硬。  
村上的拇指找到了活塞底，毫不犹豫地摁了下去，针筒中的液体不多，一秒钟都不到，就完全进入了纱里奈的血液。  
纱里奈咬住下唇，胸口剧烈起伏着，脖子上的血管由于太过用力而向外突出，村上与她贴得很近，能感受她的剧烈跳动的心脏，她的心跳太快了，让人担心下一秒就出跳出胸腔。她的呼吸渐渐困难起来，脸颊由于缺氧而胀得通红，那双顾盼生姿的眼睛现在却像金鱼那样的突了出来，眼白渐渐染上了红，哪里还有一点美女的影子？  
“让我们看看死的到底是谁？”村上凑到她耳边，温温柔柔地低喃道，他的语气冷得像冰，与他平时礼貌周到的样子大相径庭。  
纱里奈已经说不出话来，嘴唇已经被她咬破了，鲜血染红了贝齿，但她还是拼尽最后一点力气，给了村上一个嘲讽的笑容，她的嘴唇咧得那么大，像个小丑面具，濒死的微笑叫人毛骨悚然。  
‘T先生猜得没错。’  
她用嘴唇低语道，将什么东西塞进村上手里，随后便倒了下去，柔软的身体像条鱼那样跳动了几下，终于不动了。  
村上终于找回了自己的呼吸，他意识到自己刚刚杀了人，血液在耳边轰鸣，手心、后背、锁骨都布满了冷汗。令人意外地，他没有感到丝毫罪恶感，反而有种劫后余生的喜悦。死了一个女孩又如何？她不过是个杀人凶手。  
村上低下头，终于看清了纱里奈临死前塞给他的东西。  
那是一只空烟盒，英国牌子，侧边用来提示吸烟有害健康的骷髅被涂成了黑色。  
村上这时才控制不住地颤抖起来。

尾声

“他妈的快按上去。”横山不耐烦地说，他抓起森由纪被手铐铐住的手，硬是将女孩的食指按在指纹识别器上。他动作粗鲁，丝毫不怜香惜玉，女孩纤细的手腕很快出现了一道红色的压痕。  
森由纪扁扁嘴，一副快要哭出来的表情，无奈双手被禁锢住，无处可逃。不过，就算没有手铐，她也无法逃脱，因为空旷的走廊被警员挤满了，其中包括其他厚田班的成员，负责人厚田站在一臂远的位置，见到横山粗鲁的举动只是皱了皱眉，没有开口阻止。  
“横山，冷静点。才半小时，村上巡查难道还打不过一个姑娘？”还是仓岛看不下去，上来说了一嘴，有那么制服警看着，他好歹得做做样子。  
横山啧了一声，半小时？他连一分钟都不愿再等了。  
冷库大门及时发出滴滴的响声，显示指纹识别已通过，横山的注意力立刻被吸引了过去，他把森由纪往仓岛的方向一推，自己上前试图推开大门，但沉重的自动门却纹丝不动。  
“用蛮力……开不了……要等它自己打开。”森由纪怯生生地说，横山狠狠剜了她一眼，像是要将她生吞活剥。  
与村上的通话被掐断后，横山没有犹豫，直接逮捕了森由纪，同时通知了在其他地点待命的组员。厚田他们赶到时，横山正叼着烟，用配枪指着森由纪的眉心，一边的金属柜上已经有了两个凹陷的弹痕。要是被有心人看到，已经可以算严刑逼供了。瞥见厚田，横山连眉头都没皱一下，反而朝天开了一枪，狭小的空间放大了枪声，连厚田都吃了一惊。  
“纱里奈把他带到冷库去了！”森由纪喊了一句，抱住头，蹲在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
“就是这样，严叔，凶手已经承认了罪行，并供出自己还有一个共犯。”横山把自己的手机扔给厚田，后者低头一看，手机的录音功能还在运作，看来横山已经把森由纪认罪的过程录了下来。  
混小子，这录音除了证明森由纪是凶手，还能证明你逼供，叫我怎么交给法庭？厚田在心里狠狠吐槽了一句，表面上还是不动声色地将手机收了起来。  
现在横山正站在冷库大门前，当然了，他对村上有足够的信心，后者不是一个小丫头能对付的。信心归信心，横山还是不可避免地像个老妈子那样担心起来，就算性命无虞，受伤的村上也是他不想看到的。正是由于这个原因，横山才恨不得将反应过慢的安全门一脚踹开。  
咔嚓一声，严丝合缝的安全门中间出现了一道缝隙，缝隙越来越大，门内漆黑一片，扩散的黑暗像一个被不断拉扯的伤口，不一会儿，冷库大门就完全被打开了。  
“Hina！”  
村上的脸渐渐出现在门缝中，他的额角肿得老高，血液已经干涸了，在他的脸颊上留下斑斑驳驳的痕迹。令人印象深刻的眼睛充了血，眼白几乎都变成了红色，看上去很是吓人。除此之外，他全身看不出外伤，突如其来的光线让他下意识地别过头去，惨白的肤色像许久不见阳光的吸血鬼。  
“Hina！”横山又叫了一遍，冲过去捧住村上的脸颊，让他面对自己，漆黑如墨的眼睛紧盯住村上的额头，试图看清伤口有多严重。  
村上眨了眨眼，将视线移向横山，他还是面无表情，既不欣喜也不轻松，深不见底的棕色瞳孔反而微微收缩起来。横山见过这眼神，所有的情绪仿佛都隐藏在了坚冰后，柔和的棕色并无攻击性，却让人不寒而栗。  
“Hina？”  
村上终于有了反应，干燥得起皮的嘴唇轻轻扬了起来，似乎想让横山放心。但他的眼角却丝毫看不见皱纹，说明这个笑容并非发自内心。  
“横山君，我没事，多谢你关心了。”村上热情地说，哦，他装得太像了，要不是横山无法看透那双棕色的眸子，几乎就要被他骗住了。  
“村上君，你没事吧？要叫救护车吗？”厚田轻轻拍了拍村上的肩，还好，他还能笑，额头上的伤应该没有大碍。  
“用不着那么大张旗鼓的，我真的没事。”村上不着痕迹地挣脱了横山的手，踉踉跄跄地往厚田的方向走去，“再说了，我们不就在医院吗？”  
厚田被村上调侃的语气逗笑了。  
“话虽如此，伤口还是要处理的。”厚田说，越过村上的肩膀往冷库内看去，“另一个共犯呢？”  
“我揭穿她后就畏罪自杀了。”村上平静地回答，为了增加可信度，他还故意下沉了嘴角，将视线投向地面，一副遗憾的样子，“我本想阻止的，但……”  
“唉，没办法，好在我们已经得到了森由纪的供词。”厚田叹了口气，村上不是个武斗派，不会在这件事上说谎。  
村上抱歉地笑笑，森由纪听到纱里奈的死讯后忍不住抽泣起来，压抑的哭声在幽深的走廊里打着转，像一支悲伤的乐曲。  
“村上巡查，您没事吧？”村上走过藤堂身边时，女警忍不住开口问道。村上的表情太过平静，作为一个同样用面无表情来伪装自己的人，她敏锐地察觉到了村上的不对劲。  
“我没想到自己这么受搜查一课欢迎呢。”村上开了个玩笑，但语气却是善意的，布满红血丝的眼睛毫不畏惧地直视着藤堂，坦然的样子让人觉得他没有任何秘密可言，“多谢关心，我没什么大碍。不过能劳烦藤堂君带我去挂个急诊吗？”  
藤堂下意识地将视线投向横山，后者还直挺挺地站在门口，刘海遮住了眼睛，看不清表情，但红润的嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条线，垂在身侧的手握成了拳头，他那么用力，以至于关节都泛出了白色。  
村上顺着她的视线看过去，上扬的嘴角轻轻抽动了一下，但笑容始终没有褪去。  
“藤堂君，咱们这就走吧。”  
等藤堂回过头，村上的背影早已走远了。

Casanova END  
第一季 END


End file.
